A Human Friend
by Fire Redhead
Summary: Sequel to "A Pet Squishy". Set in AHM universe. As Earth falls and the human race is crushed beneath Decepticon rule, can Thundercracker and Lana's unique friendship endure?
1. Stir Crazy

_**A/N: Well my sequel has begun…though I'm sorry to say my updates might not be as forth-coming as they should since I will be starting my career and will probably not have enough time to write for fun. A sad thought for me. BUT I will try with all my creative ability to continue my writing in Fan Fiction and continue to please you the readers who have made this all so enjoyable for me.**_

_**In any case, this sequel to "A Pet Squishy" is set in the G1/ All Hail Megatron comic-verse. If you haven't read "All Hail Megatron" I would highly recommend reading and/or purchasing this comic because it's by far the BEST comic I've ever read. This will make a bit more sense and bring scope to this sequel. **_

_**If you haven't read it here's the scoop: Basically the Autobots have been run off of Earth by the Decepticons and the Cons proceed to conquer the whole Earth and succeed handily. This will be eventually set in the aftermath of that conquering…**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 1: Stir Crazy"**

_Four months after her freedom…_

It was late when Lana sidled into her car and began relaying the day in her mind, "_I stopped at the bank, paid the rent, picked up the groceries, 4:00 went to dental appointment, 5:00 went to work, midnight get off work…did I do everything today?"_

Lana had the sneaky suspicion she'd forgotten something. She shook her head and turned off on the back highway she used every night to avoid the traffic and stoplights. It had been a long night working the bar and she was ready to sleep. She promptly switched on her radio and blasted the music to keep her fatigue at bay.

As she drove, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd forgotten something.

_Did she forget to lock up? _

_No. _

_Forgot to shut off the lights? _

_No._

_Did she leave her purse at work?_

_No._

The steering wheel vibrated beneath her hands. The redhead turned down her radio, thinking the bass was set too powerful. But the rumbling remained. Her mind didn't get a chance to register the sound when suddenly something hit both sides of her car and her high beams lifted from the road. Lana screamed as she was slammed back in her seat and the whole car became weightless. Her stomach rolled up to her throat before dropping back into place. Through her windshield she could see her high beams illuminating the tops of trees as her car soared above them.

Lana shook her head with her mouth agape and finally turned to see black metal palms on either side of her car.

_Oh…THAT is what she forgot._

"THUNDERCRACKER!" she screamed gripping the steering wheel for dear life.

His red optics appeared upside-down in front of her windshield.

"**You're late, Lana."** he stated with a smirk.

Lana's eyes were wide with terror, "Oh MY GOD! Thundercracker! Put me back on the road! Are you nuts?"

"**It's a great night for flying."** his optics gleamed.

"No it's NOT! Put me DOWN!" she shouted in a high pitched voice. "I swear if you dent my car I'm going to deposit you in the recycling plant!"

"**I thought you liked to fly?"**

"Cars aren't supposed to fly you maniac!" Lana shouted.

"**But, I haven't even gone very high yet." **

Lana felt her pupils shrink, "Higher? No…NO!"

She was suddenly flung back in her seat and blasted with a huge sonic boom as Thundercracker arced upward toward the stars. It was like being in a rocket…but hundreds of times scarier.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_

The whole car shook and vibrated as the jet Con shot higher and higher until finally he leveled out. Lana jerked forward, a death grip on her steering wheel. Through the windshield she could see the tiny specks of light that were the cities far below. Puffy clouds whipped over the hood of her car and past the windows. Lana pressed the floor panel with her feet, trying to brace herself as her chest heaved with terrified gasps.

"OH…ohmygod…ohmygod" she moaned anxiously, "Ok. That's high enough. Take me back down!"

Thundercracker continued his flight, banking gently back and forth, **"Isn't flying great? It's so much faster than rolling on the ground."**

"Didn't you hear me you insane tin can! Take me back down!" Lana demanded harshly shaking her fist.

"**Oh all right."** he grumbled.

Suddenly the whole car angled downward and Lana screamed in a pitch she'd never achieved before when Thundercracker executed a barrel roll and took a nosedive straight for the ground. She swore her organs were deforming around her spine and across her back as the ground grew larger

"PULL UP! OH SHIT! _THUNDERCRACKER!_" Lana screeched.

Just as the trees became detailed again Thundercracker gently angled upward to glide casually over their tops. Then with reserved grace he landed in their meeting field still holding the car in his hands. Lana peeked over the top of her whitened knuckles which had made dents in the steering-wheel rubber. Her blue eyes burned at the Decepticon's red ones.

"Put…my car…down." she hissed slowly.

Gradually the blue Con placed the little navy car back on the ground and Lana immediately flung open the door. She stumbled out, falling face first in the tall grass. Thundercracker chuckled at her reaction and lifted her to her feet by the back of her shirt.

"**See? That was much faster."**

Immediately, Lana swiped at him, "What the HELL is wrong with you? Do you get some sick kick out of hearing me scream in terror?" she shouted viciously.

The Decepticon shrugged.

Lana made a stupid face and shrugged her shoulders in a mimicking gesture, "Oh forget this! I'm going home."

"**Huh? But…we just go here."** Thundercracker protested.

"Yeah and I'm JUST going home. See ya." Lana snipped, climbing back into her car and huffily slamming the door.

The redheaded woman jammed the key back in the ignition, but the Seeker picked up her car before she could start it.

Aggravated, Lana leaned out the window, "Let go of my car!"

"**Why are you mad? I just wanted to take you for a flight."** he explained.

"Did you even think to ask me if I _wanted_ to go flying?"

Thundercracker shook his head, **"No."**

"That's my point! You've got to stop treating me like a pet or some toy you can play with whenever you feel like it!" the woman interjected.

The Decepticon shook his head**, "Oh come on Lana. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just energizing your trip here is all."**

"My life is 'energized' enough as it is." the woman sighed wearily, "Now will you _please _put my car down so I can go home."

The mech frowned, **"No."**

She pointed at him, "Thundercracker, I swear to God if you don't put my car down right now I'll…"

The Decepticon cocked his head expectantly for the warning. Lana pointed at him and puffed her cheeks as the threat filled her mouth and magically transformed to air which she blew out. She couldn't think of an admonition she could actually carry out.. To make it worse, Thundercracker was developing a smug smirk on his metal face.

"Arg! What is _with_ you tonight? You're acting like that maniac Skywarp!" Lana accused.

He shrugged his high vented shoulders, **"I was stuck in the control station most of yesterday and today and finally got out to stretch my wings. Guess I'm just glad to be out. And **_**you**_** were late so I decided to find you."**

Lana raised a brow, "How _did_ you find me?"

"**Radar." **

"Radar." Lana repeated suspiciously.

The Seeker swiveled the vehicle in his hand, **"And…I put a tracker on your car."**

Lana grabbed her steering wheel and blinked, "You _bugged_ my car? WHEN?"

"**Last month when we met."**

The young woman rolled her eyes, "So _that's_ why you were so interested in my car. You sneaky son of a—!"

Thundercracker grinned and made her car wobble through the air like a child playing with a toy car.

"Ugh! STOP! You're going to make me nauseous."

"**I'll put your car down if you promise not to leave." **

Lana threw up her hands in defeat, "Fine. Fine. I promise I won't leave yet."

Compliantly the Seeker gently placed her car back on the ground and Lana got out to lean against the door. They were silent for a moment.

"**So…you're not mad at me for taking you flying?" **he asked finally.

The young woman gave a bemused snort, "No…I guess I'm not mad. Just _don't _make a habit of snatching my car off the road. Ok?"

"**Would you like to go flying again? Only not **_**in**_** your car."**

"Now?"

"**Yeah now."**

"It's almost 1:00 in the morning." Lana lifted a brow.

"**So?"**

"_So_ I'm tired and I need some sleep."

Thundercracker looked at her and then at the stars as if uncomfortable just sitting on the ground.

Lana at last caved, "Oh all right. I'll go flying with you."

Thundercracker's whole body began to shift. His head disappeared between his shoulders and his wings shifted upward. His feet folded behind him to form the thrusters and his arms rearranged beneath his sleek F-15 mode. A ladder lowered from his opened cockpit. Lana blinked, still astounded by the fluid transformation.

"How do you DO that?"

"_**What?"**_

She weaved her hands intricately to mimic his movements, "Turning into a jet."

"_**I just…do. It's not hard at all."**_

The young woman blew air through her lips, "It sure looks complicated."

"_**Not really."**_ his ladder moved, _**"Are you ready?"**_

Just before she gripped the ladder Lana pointed sternly, "If we go up I don't want ANY crazy stunts! Just a nice level flight."

He grumbled quietly.

"Hey, do you WANT me to get sick in your cockpit?" she offered threateningly.

"_**No."**_

Once she'd climbed in and took a seat in his cockpit his harness secured her and the glass dome closed over her. He rolled across the field and smoothly took off with a dull booming sound; his sound. Lana felt much safer here than in her car and allowed herself to stare out at the Earth below. It was all so pretty now that she wasn't fearing for her life.

Thundercracker cruised leisurely in the night sky until he asked, _**"Mind if I go faster?"**_

The young woman thought a moment, "Just don't spin."

"_**Hang on," **_his targeting screen blinked.

Lana felt the Gs shove her body deep into the command seat when Thundercracker blasted his engines and accelerated. A low whoop rose in Lana's throat as the stars became white lines above the canopy. Her face split with an excited smile as the blue jet blazed across the ebony sky at speeds impossible for a human-made craft.

"WOOOO!"

"_**See? You **__**like**__** flying."**_Thundercracker's tone bore a "smile".

Through her wide grin Lana asked through a vibrating voice, "How fast are we going?"

The jet's targeting screen flashed briefly, _**"You don't wanna know."**_

"Oh hell." Lana groaned, thinking her face was going to start flapping like a bed sheet on a clothesline.

The pressure over her body was intense but not completely unbearable. However, after a few minutes Lana started to feel her vision tunnel.

"Thundercracker…I think I'm getting sick." she admitted.

"_**HUH?"**_ he almost shouted.

Lana held up a hand, "Just slow down."

The jet complied quickly, not wanting his cockpit to be showered with anything Lana might spew forth. Gradually the G-forces backed off allowing the young woman some recovery. She blinked groggily, looking out the canopy.

"**You're not going eject your stomach contents are you?"** the jet asked very seriously. **"Because I will eject YOU if you do."**

Lana shook her head but didn't look too sure, "I think I need some fresh air."

Thundercracker angled around and flew toward the first island that blipped on his radar map. With a slow, descent he landed on the sandy beach and flipped open his cockpit. Salty, humid air hit Lana's face but it was still cool enough to give her some nausea relief. After a moment she looked around at the tropical setting now beginning to darken with the setting of the sun.

"Holy cow, where are we?" she inquired not familiar with the area.

"_**We are at Longitude 11—"**_ he began.

Lana shook her head, "I don't know longitudes Thundercracker. How about a name?"

"_**Oh. On one of the Hawaiian Islands."**_

She sat up, "We're in Hawaii?"

"_**Actually the island is called Kahoolawe."**_and then added,_** "Dumb name for a spit of land."**_

"How did you get here so fast?" the young woman leaned out.

The jet merely grunted, _**"It wasn't that fast. Starscream is almost twice as fast as I am."**_

Lana still shook her head. That trip had to have been faster than a common, non-robot-type jet could ever achieve. Perhaps it was good Thundercracker didn't tell her what his speedometer read.

"It's very pretty." Lana admitted, secretly squealing to herself.

She'd always fantasized about going to Hawaii with her future husband on their honeymoon. Too weird Thundercracker landed on one of those islands. The jet and his passenger were silent as they listened to the surf and the fading calls of birds as the sun melted into the watery horizon.

"**Feeling better?"** he asked.

She nodded slowly, "Thank you Thundercracker."

"**You can call me TC you know." **the jet mentioned.

Lana smiled at his targeting screen and leaned back leisurely in his seat, "Ok, _TC_."

There was a beat of silence between them as the ocean hissed melodically.

"**Have your um… 'classes' …been challenging?" **

Lana gave a small grin. Thundercracker always sounded lost when trying to make small talk, "Oh they keep me busy sure. The hard part is paying for them."

"**You uh, still do that dancing thing?"** he sounded like he didn't want to ask that.

"Not for money. I just work at a bar now. Tips aren't AS good…but at least I'm not…you _know_." she leaned back in the cockpit seat, "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"**Oh…went on a couple energy raids earlier this week. Got shot in the side pretty bad."** Thundercracker stated in a mundane way. **"But I got it fixed, no problem."**

Lana frowned, squirming uncomfortably. She always felt uneasy hearing about Thundercracker's "job". Though he never disclosed anything definitive about it she never liked the sound of him and his comrades stealing. Not to mention she always had a nagging sensation that _stealing_ energy wasn't ALL the Decepticons were doing on such raids. Still, Lana didn't want to assume anything; especially something so heinous.

"I sure wish you wouldn't raid those places all the time." she said in a chiding tone.

"**Well once we get enough energy we'll be able to leave and return to our home planet." **Thundercracker explained.

Lana gazed up at the stars. Over the past three months her friend had told her little bits about his alien origins but again, nothing heavily specific.

"What was your planet called again?"

"**Cybertron."**

"Well why do you have to _steal_ the energy? Why can't you just ask for it or start some kind of trade agreement?"

A wry laugh rumbled from the Decepticon.

"What? Why is that funny?"

"**That would NEVER happen."** he stated.

Lana frowned, "Why not?"

"**You honestly think the human leaders of this world would willingly share their resources with us? Humans can't even share Earth's resources peacefully amongst their own species."**

"We _share_ if we are compensated. It's when certain groups try to _take_ what is ours is when we fight back." Lana glared firmly at him. "We don't like thieves."

Suddenly the jet rose up and Lana shouted in alarm as she was dumped out onto the beach when Thundercracker stood up.

"HEY!"

The big blue Con stood over her, voice tinged with indignance, **"We're **_**not **_**thieves."**

Lana stood up and brushed the sand from her pants, "You steal our energy. If you steal, you're a thief."

The massive Con looked miffed by her accusation.

"**We need energy to survive."** he insisted. **"Energy will get us off of this planet and back home."**

Lana held up her hands, "You're _still_ stealing."

He knelt down near her, face serious, **"If **_**you**_** were stranded on an alien world with a million light years between you and your home, wouldn't you do whatever it takes to get back?" **

"Yeah…but I'd try to barter for the things I need first before stealing them."

"**Ha!" **Thundercracker made a derisive laugh, **"That's the most hypocritical statement I've ever heard."**

Lana straightened her back with offense, "Oh yeah?"

"**Take a look around Lana. Humans TAKE what they want. Oil and ores from the ground, fish from the oceans, trees from the forests…" **he gestured to the land around them, **"Do you ASK the species inhabiting those places if you could kindly have those?" **

Lana's eyes shifted uncomfortably, "No. But we need those to survive."

"**Exactly why **_**we**_** take that energy."**

Though his statement glowed with truth, Lana couldn't help shake the uncomfortable comparison he'd made with humans and animals. Even though they were 'friends' a strange tension always seemed present. The line between pet and friend had yet to be firmly established. Every time it seemed she had moved out of his "pet" standing, little comments would shove her right back into that role. It was like a pesky prejudice that hadn't quite faded.

"So…we're just animals to you?" she mentioned. "That's why you don't believe you're stealing?"

Thundercracker looked away from her briefly, mouth fixed in a firm line. She waited for his answer with growing irritation.

He then smirked and shook his head ruefully, **"Why do we always stumble into this argument?"**

"Because we _never _resolved it." the young woman crossed her arms.

Lana moved away from him into the surf, foam tingling between her sandals and toes, "Because…you never tell me the WHOLE truth do you?"

Thundercracker glanced down at her; his turn to feel uncomfortable. She was right, he hadn't told her the whole truth because he knew the moment he did their friendship would end. He couldn't tell her that his faction wouldn't stop at the energy raids. He couldn't tell her that the Decepticons were programmed for combat and conquest and Earth would most likely be just another notch in their armor. But he kept those little details to himself. The Seeker kept faint, unrealistic hope in his Spark that once they were properly fueled they would simply leave Earth and reclaim Cybertron as they had initially set out to achieve. But he knew such hope was a fool's idealic dream. Even if they DID leave Earth they'd return and bleed it dry of all its resources. And none would care what inferior life-forms suffered because of it. Thundercracker did value the survival of _his_ species above all others, but that route seemed dishonorable and unworthy of their greatness.

Of course such thoughts were treasonous; thoughts he swore to keep to himself.

He plucked her up gently, **"Why don't we talk about something less…edgy. Hmm?"**

Lana sighed, "Can you take me home, please? I'm really tired."

The jet Con nodded and transformed, placing her safely in his cockpit.

"Not so fast this time?" she requested.

"_**You really ARE no fun."**_ the blue jet mumbled.

"And you _really_ won't be clean if I get sick."

Thundercracker snorted, _**"I'm going to have to train you to fly with me sometime."**_

Lana yawned, "Maybe next time TC."

With that the jet took off from the island and charted a course for the mainland again.


	2. Revelation

_**A/N: To save time and give more focus to TC and Lana's dilemma I've opted to skip the Autobot/Decepticon battle and also some of the action sequences shown in "All Hail Megatron" and only focus on **__**some**__** of the battles TC is involved in. So this is set several months after the last chapter. By this time the Autobots are exiled to Cybertron and the Decepticons are proceeding to conquer the Earth.**_

**A Human Friend**

**Chapter 2: "Revelation"**

_Three months later in the field…_

Lana sat on the hood of her car and checked her watch for the tenth time.

_**1:30 a.m.**_

It wasn't like Thundercracker to be late for their little "get-together", which had steadily grown from once a month to once a week. In fact Thundercracker was so punctual no matter how early she thought she'd be he always beat her to their meeting place. And every time he'd joke about how her "ground-rolling" was such an inefficient means of travel. A whole hour late was truly unnatural for him and Lana seriously doubted he would forget.

Part of her began to worry for him.

_Was he hurt and couldn't come? _

But then the other half retorted.

_Or was he going on another raid with his buddies?_

Lana sighed, listening for that distinct booming roar he always made when he approached. The night sky remained silent.

She finally threw up her hands and climbed back into her car grumbling to herself, "All right TC. Guess you had someplace better to be."

…

_Hours later aboard the Nemesis …_

A strange surreal feeling circulated through the Decepticon ship and her soldiers. After millions of years of fighting they had done it; the Autobots were defeated, Prime was subsequently beaten by Megatron, and the Matrix of Leadership belonged to the Decepticons. The jubilation was stunted under the weight of disbelief. So long they had fought for this moment, suffering miserable defeats every step of the way, and now that victory lay solely in their hands they weren't sure how to react.

Only Megatron knew the next move. Standing before his troops on the launching platform of Nemesis he spoke in that powerful basso that struck instant fear and awe into any who heard him.

Megatron spanned his arms strongly, **"My fellow Decepticons, we have successfully defeated the Autobots and driven them from this world which means Earth and all it possesses belongs to us!"**

A roar of excited approval rang out from the Decepticon crowd.

The silver warlord continued with flashing red optics, **"We are gods of war! Gods of conquest! Let nothing and no one stand in our way and all who try be crushed beneath our heel!"**

Metal clashed against metal as the Decepticon forces grew rampant with anticipation for the conquest to come. No Decepticon could deny the crackling erupting through their systems like an overload as the thought of fulfilling their faction's one purpose drove them into frenzy. Every crimson optic was blazing with fervent lust for destruction and dental plates were bared with homicidal glee. They savored the flavor of the impending chaos not wasting a drop to doubt or second-guesses. It was as delicious as merging with a femme. Only, the Earth was _their_ femme to have their way with, to make her beg for mercy as they ravaged her for everything she could offer.

Megatron smiled darkly, drinking in the sight of his forces so eager to fulfill his commands. Up until this point the humans and their precious planet had been safeguarded by the Autobots. But now with them gone Earth was their training field; their playground for conquest. The humans with their second-rate defenses and inconsequential governments would stand no chance against his forces. The human world would fall.

Megatron gestured to his Second in Command, **"Starscream, scramble the aerial strike forces. We have a world to conquer."**

For once, there was no argument or second guesses from the Air Commander. A sinister grin flashed from his dark face.

"**Decepticons, transform and follow me!"** he screeched.

The jet commander transformed and the others did the same before launching with a mighty roar out of the Nemesis and straight for the mainland.

…

_New York City, mid- morning…_

Thundercracker knew this day would come. He had known since they first came online years ago on this flat mud ball known as Earth. A few years ago he would've had no qualms following the orders of his superiors but as he, Skywarp, and Starscream blazed a screaming path between the skyscrapers he felt the familiar tug of doubt at his Spark.

Below him and his trine lay the metropolis known as New York City, the largest human city on the northern continent. It was an ideal target of iron, steel, glass, and masonry, filled to capacity with humans and a perfect stronghold to launch attacks. As one the trio landed in Times Square, their feet calamitously ripping up the streets like soft grass. Starscream strode out ahead, blowing up every car lining the busy street and sending floods of screaming humans running for their lives.

"**Look at them run!"** he grinned, **"Our very presence fills them with terror!"** (AHM)

Thundercracker cringed inwardly as the Aerial Commander crunched several fleeing humans beneath his feet and incinerated dozens more in his path. His callousness was almost disturbing. The humans couldn't even fight back. Nothing the little organic creatures did could stop them and now no Autobots would be saving them at the last second.

Skywarp and Starscream were about to get into a verbal banter when suddenly Megatron landed with ground shaking force just ahead of them. It was rather uncommon for Megatron to appear in the heat of battle like this but Thundercracker knew his leader would not sit back during this conquering; his black hands would be just as soiled as theirs. Starscream commented on Megatron's presence, showing submission yet subtly jibing his leader as he always did. Of course Megatron responded with a snide comment of his own before unleashing a huge blast from his arm cannon into the base of the nearest skyscraper. Glass and metal shrapnel exploded out into the streets as the blast took out the huge building's supports. The blue Seeker watched as the mighty skyscraper groaned loudly before leaning over and smashing into the smaller buildings across the street; a once proud glass and steel beast felled by the might of the Decepticon leader. Then Megatron marched on completely indifferent to the havoc he had just created. Thundercracker merely looked on as the devastation continued; the piercing sounds of screams and sirens filling in the gaps between the thunderous explosions. Thundercracker redirected his somber gaze to the ground. Blackened corpses littered the streets, contorted into horrible gestures of suffering. The asphalt was grotesquely painted with hot organic fluid. Thundercracker's mouth plates twitched as he marched slowly between the devastated buildings. This first paltry handful of attacks was only a lure, a way to draw out the human military for their own demise.

_**But where was the honor in this senseless slaughter?**_

As far as the blue Seeker could tell there was none. Honor lay dead in the street along with the humans.

…

_Across the continent around that same time…_

Lana held a spoon in her mouth as she reached into the microwave for her instant oatmeal. She quickly removed the hot bowl and all but threw it onto the table with a curse.

As she waved her hands in the air to cool them the newscaster's voice on the TV suddenly fizzled into static.

"Stupid TV." Lana said through her spoon as she marched over to smack the unruly device.

All at once the picture returned but no newsman was there to greet her. Explosions. Buildings crumbling. People far below in the streets running for their lives. Lana frowned, thinking the TV had reverted to some action/disaster movie on another channel. She changed the channel but the same images remained. Again and again she pressed the button but every channel revealed the same devastation.

"What the Hell?"

Lana watched and realized the images were of New York City as indicated by the gleaming Chrysler Building in the background. Then as if the cameraman took flight the images dove down from its high vantage and glided just above the streets in what looked like Times Square.

Suddenly three jets appeared just ahead and the spoon dropped from Lana's mouth when they flipped, transformed, and landed as Starscream, Skywarp, and—Lana just couldn't believe it. The camera stopped and held the image of the three jet Decepticons as they marched ahead with laser bolts and explosions blooming before them.

The young woman could only shake her head with fingers clamped over her mouth as she stared at the familiar blue Decepticon marching through the flames and rubble with his comrades. Lana suddenly felt sick to her stomach._ He_ was part of it—part of that annihilation.

…

_Throughout the day and into the next…_

Everyone thought it was some sick hoax like the "War of the Worlds" scare or Y2K, but very quickly the humans figured out that it was no joke. They were invaded and they were being eradicated city by city. Like a metal plague the Decepticons attacked the major cities of North America, decimating any armed forces that stood against them and leaving the cities in ruin. Chaos and fear prowled about as insatiable predators, devouring all who bore witness to their might. The human survivors of those attacked cities were forced underground and the cities that remained unscathed for the moment were gradually being abandoned by most of the populace. No one knew where the metal invaders would strike next, but wherever their shadows fell devastation followed.

Not every city had been affected by the Decepticon scourge, some had been bypassed for the moment in lieu of more desirable targets. Lana's city had remained untouched. But the continuous live feed of the disaster brought on by the alien robots on every channel left little doubt that her city would be next. The large nuclear power plants to the north as well as the power grids scattered on the outskirts would draw the metal invaders like sharks to blood.

…

Lana's phone rang and she hurried to answer it.

_Caller ID: Mom._

"Mom?"

"_Honey! Are you all right?"_ her mother's voice sounded fraught with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine …"

A sigh of relief, _"Lana, I want you to pack what you can and drive to the farm right now. It'll be safer."_

Lana closed her eyes, "I don't know if _anywhere_ is safe anymore."

"_Just DO as I say Lana!"_ her mother's tone rose with desperation, _"Lord knows when those monsters will hit your city. Please Lana!"_

"All right mom. All right. I'll start packing."

"_Good. Good. Call me when you leave. I love you sweetheart…and stay safe."_

"I love you too. Bye." Lana put her cell phone down.

Lana surveyed her small apartment knowing she'd only get to take her clothes and whatever she could fit in her car. She sighed and went to retrieve her bags from the back closet.

She rummaged around the closet a moment, mind awash with thought.

_How could she have been so stupid? _

The whole time she'd known Thundercracker, talked with him, flew with him, yelled at him, and even laughed with him—he was part of this plot.

_How did she not see it? _

All the weapons he had, the other Decepticons treating her no better than a cockroach, that huge ship on the sea floor, and the way he kept her as a pet should've ALL tripped a major warning light in her brain. But no—she had to feel _sorry_ for the "poor, lonely, soldier robot".

_What a joke. _

He'd probably fed her that "sob story" to keep her quiet so she wouldn't warn the other humans about him and his war-mongering ilk. Not that anyone would've believed such bunk until now.

_That bastard actually got her to believe he was her friend! She should've known better!_

Lana wrenched her buried suitcase from the closet and threw it on her bed. The young woman muttered bitterly as she stuffed it full of her best clothes. It soon filled forcing Lana into the kitchen to retrieve some plastic bags for the rest. She dipped under the sink and noticed the last of her gift peaches in a bowl on the counter. Her blue eyes narrowed at the fruit as if they were her worst enemy. Fervidly she snatched up the bowl and stormed to her sliding glass door. With a violent motion she flung it open and pitched the peaches over her balcony into the parking lot below. The soft fruit splattered mercilessly to the concrete, staining it with their juicy innards.

Lana's nostrils flared heatedly as her vented anger made itself known. She clenched the bowl in her hands, feeling a tightness constrict her throat. Her eyes moistened as she turned and paced her apartment. Twice she circled her dwelling just seething quietly. There were no answers to her pained questions.

As she calmed down slowly, Lana reentered her room for the third time to continue packing. A dark shape suddenly filled her vision. She screamed and jumped back upon seeing a familiar black hand force its way through the balcony door and reach straight for her. She screamed again and ran into the other room.

"**Lana, wait! It's me."** Thundercracker's deep voice reverberated through the doorway.

She peeked out from behind the entryway, "I _know _who it is! Go away!"

The black hand paused a few feet from her, **"Lana I'm here to help you."**

"The HELL you are!" Lana retorted, "I saw what you and your 'friends' have been doing on TV!"

"**That's why I'm here."** he explained, hand inching closer, **"My forces are going to attack this city in less than one earth hour! I have to get you out of here."**

His fingers stretched toward her and she backed away, "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you, you monster!"

"**Lana, we don't have time for this. Come here."**

"NO! Just get out of here Thundercracker! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" the redhead shouted back, dashing into the living room.

"_**Lana**_**…"** the mech growled with frustration.

His hand suddenly plowed through the apartment walls like they were made of cardboard. Lana almost made it to the furthest room, but the Decepticon's hand was quicker. His index finger stretched out and tapped her back. She stumbled, struggling to stay up. In an instant Thundercracker's fingers curled into her path.

Lana bumped into them and recoiled. "Don't touch me!"

Very gently the fingers corralled her into his grasp and then slowly carried her out of her apartment. She beat against his hand and kicked to try and free herself.

"NO! Let go of me!"

"**Calm down, Lana. Calm down."** Thundercracker said in his most soothing voice, **"I'll get you to safety."**

Despite her fervid protests the Seeker opened his cockpit, placed her inside, and launched into the sky. He flew fast and hard, ignoring the shouts of his unwilling passenger. In a short amount of time he arrived at a granite quarry many miles from the city. He flipped open his chest and fished Lana out before gently placing her at the mouth of a mine entrance.

"**You should be safe in there. I'll come back for you as soon as I'm able."** he explained quickly.

Before Lana could summon an argument the blue Seeker launched back into the sky, transformed, and flew away. The young woman stood silently for a moment until she let loose a fitful scream of rage. It echoed through the mineshaft behind her. She kicked at the dirt before finally sitting on a rock. Lana buried her eye sockets into her knees, crying. She was just so mad, so frustrated, and so scared it felt like the only thing she _could_ do.

"_How familiar…"_ she thought sullenly.

Lana was alone for a little over an hour when suddenly she heard a loud, far off booming sound. Though it was getting dark she redirected her gaze to the north where the sound originated. She gasped, her eyes bulged. On the horizon she could see the dark shapes of jets and other large forms circling her city like foreboding vultures. Suddenly streams of smoke shot away from each form and a massive fiery explosion mushroomed into the sky. A muffled boom met her stunned ears seconds later.

"_NO!"_ Lana moaned, her face the mask of unadulterated horror.

The dark forms swooped and dove through the air above the city. With every pass an explosion followed. The buildings crumbled, falling down into their foundations. Distant car alarms wailed plaintively and were soon silenced. Lana could only watch as her city was leveled to the ground. Her stomach rolled and with a panicked dash she ran into the darkness of the mine entrance. She couldn't watch it anymore. She couldn't listen to it. She fell to her knees, rocking and plugging her ears.

_It wasn't happening…it couldn't be happening._

But the air trembled against her skin and she knew it was real. All of it.

_**A/N: I know…this feels a bit rushed…but I wanted to give you the readers something hard-hitting.**_


	3. Sorting the Vermin

_**A/N: Well as I've figured my career is sucking up all my time and most of my creativity. So as you the reader's have probably guessed the updates aren't very speedy and I don't foresee them becoming any more speedy. Luckily Labor Day weekend has given me some much needed time off and a brief surge of creativity. So here's a longer chapter for you to enjoy.**_

**A Human Friend**

**Chapter 3: "Sorting the Vermin"**

_In Lana's city the next morning…_

Thundercracker flew low above the burning city. Though it looked just like all the others they had decimated before, this one stung him more in the circuits. It had been Lana's home and now it was nothing but ruins. Had he not removed Lana before all of this came to pass she would've been among the scores of casualties. But she was safe for now.

It was then Megatron's voice dominated the Decepticon communiqué network, _**"Decepticons spread out and round up the human survivors immediately. Find them, capture them alive, and bring them to these coordinates."**_

So it had begun; the next step in the conquering phase. First, lay waste to the planet's strongholds and destroy their armed forces. Second, knock out all communications so the conquered would fall into scattered disarray. Then, round up the survivors for enslavement. It was the basic formula for conquest and every Decepticon was programmed with it. Thundercracker could only thank Primus Megatron hadn't instigated the "Extermination Protocol" as he so very easily could've done. But the Decepticon leader knew to harvest the vast resources of the planet he'd need hordes of slaves to do so. Some of the humans would live, but only to serve the Decepticon Empire.

Thundercracker had no qualms about fighting for their cause, nor did he mind attaining the resources they needed to get themselves home, but the manner it which it was being achieved made him feel unworthy. He was a Seeker, an elite soldier of the Decepticon High Command. Fighting and carry out Megatron's commands was an honor, but being ordered to butcher a species that could barely defend itself—he couldn't accept that as a just cause of action.

Thundercracker veered away from the city, knowing his fellow Decepticons would be carrying out the capturing orders. He, on the other hand, had other matters to attend to—matters he dreaded confronting.

…

Everything was so quiet. The night had been filled with explosions and distant rumblings and now in the crisp light of morning not even a bird could be heard. Lana sat huddled in the mineshaft entrance her eyes bloodshot from sleeplessness and crying. She shivered, wanting desperately to bathe in the new sun, but couldn't bring herself to leave the protection of the mine.

She looked out. Morning seemed so ironic. How cheerfully the sky gleamed; the cold dew twinkling on the rocks of the quarry like diamonds. Everything was beautiful and renewed. But on the horizon the blemish of smoke against the sky only reminded the young woman of the night's destruction. Lana shivered again. She knew she could've ran at any time, could've run anywhere, but she remained frozen to the ground unable to move. Her mind was the only thing moving; rolling and bucking with waves of confusion, rage, and betrayal.

_What was going to happen to her? What would happen to the human race? How many of her friends lay dead in the city rubble? Did anyone survive? _

Lana's throat was so raw from crying she just didn't have the energy to do it anymore.

Then she heard the distant rumble of a jet bouncing off the quarry walls. Immediately her body reacted. She clamored to her rubbery legs and moved as far back into the tunnel as she was able. Unfortunately she couldn't get out of sight of the entrance since the mine had been sealed. She pushed against the rubble that barred her admittance but she knew there was no hiding. She would have to face him.

…

Thundercracker circled the quarry a couple times before transforming and landing where he'd left Lana the night before.

"**Lana? I'm back."**

He wasn't sure if she was even there anymore. The big Decepticon carefully approached the ledge that led into the tunnel and bent over to peek inside. His supreme vision instantly found the young woman huddled in the back.

He smiled reassuringly, **"It's all right Lana. It's just me."**

Even in the darkness he could see the woman's piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"**I um…I brought you some food and water."** he placed a flat of water bottles and a few cans and boxes near the entrance.

Lana didn't move, nor did she utter a single word. Her scathing eyes finally turned away from him. Thundercracker frowned not knowing what to say. He merely knelt down to be eye-level with the tunnel. Several long minutes ticked by before he lightly nudged one of the cans with his finger. The aluminum can rolled to the back of the mine.

"**You should nourish yourself." **

In seconds the can came flying out of the tunnel and bounced off of his hand. The mech shook his head and this time rolled one of the water bottles inside the mine.

"**My scans tell me you're dehydrated."** he mentioned.

The water bottle came flying out as well followed by a venomous, "I don't want ANYTHING from you!"

Thundercracker blinked slowly and sighed through his vents. He knew this was coming. He peeked inside the tunnel again, trying to soothe the angry woman.

"**I'm trying to help you, Lana."**

"Help me…" Her eyes seemed to almost flash, "HELP ME?!"

Lana got up and became a fiery storm as she marched out of the mine shaft. Her eyes flashed, her arms whipped around with aggressive gestures.

"The ONLY thing you've DONE is destroyed my life, you fucking machine!" she shouted.

The Decepticon seemed to grimace.

"When were you going to tell me you were here to wipe out my species? Hmm?" the woman spat her sarcasm, "Or would telling me have spoiled your plan?"

"**Lana I…"** he tried.

The young woman seized up a can of food and flung it as hard as she could at the Decepticon. It pinged off of his chest.

She grabbed another one and chucked it, screaming with fury, "I TRUSTED YOU! But YOU…YOU _MONSTER!_"

Thundercracker deflected the flying cans with his hand, trying to say something but Lana kept up her barrage. Her chest heaved as she ran out of ammunition and energy. Sobs of rage threatened to strangle her.

"I thought you were my friend!" she croaked.

"**We **_**are**_** friends!"** Thundercracker insisted leaning forward.

"_YAAAAAAGH!_" Lana screamed raggedly.

The human lunged at the golden cockpit in front of her. Her fists and feet beat against the glass with such ferocity bruises instantly popped up on the surface of her skin. Thundercracker was almost stunned by the viciousness of her attack but allowed her to hit him until she couldn't swing her arms anymore. Exhausted and crying the woman stumbled back and collapsed.

She squeaked, "I hate you…I hate you."

Then she passed out.

Thundercracker tenderly plucked her up and held her in his hands. Her hurtful words bit at him like a virus. But what else did he expect? She was under a lot of stress and he'd certainly not proven his side of the friendship by helping destroy her home and her species. Still, he was not willing to give her up. He looked around. He couldn't leave her here alone. There weren't any resources for her and she would probably get caught if left out here. So Thundercracker opened his cockpit and placed her inside. If he kept her close to him there was less risk of her being captured or killed. He didn't care if she hated him for it. So he took off to rejoin the others.

…

_Much later…_

Lana awoke with a sore throat and a dry mouth. She smacked her leathery feeling tongue and was immediately startled by her lofty golden view. The consoles and glass dome left little doubt she was in Thundercracker's cockpit. She was about to fight her confinement but suddenly she noticed a disturbing scene below. There was a large crowd of humans all crammed into what looked like a transparent-walled corral. Men, women, children of all ages milling around like caged animals trying to find a way out. Near the pen were several Decepticons of various designs, but the one that stood out was their menacing silver leader. Lana gasped.

…

Megatron stood before the captured pen of humans, taking quick note of their numbers. These survivors were to be assessed as slaves for the harvest of Earth's resources and energy. He could already tell there would need to be some "pruning" of their numbers. With a forceful step forward, Megatron made his presence known to the masses. The humans receded backward, cowering away from the menacing silver giant.

"**Humans, I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and conqueror of your planet Earth."** he announced in a clear, dominant timbre. **"You are now prisoners of the Decepticon Empire. The insignificant lives you led have just ended and from this day forward **_**we**_** are your masters."**

Megatron paused, letting them stew in that realization for a moment. His cold words seeped into the very bones of the crowd, causing a uniform shudder of disbelief, outrage, and terror.Quite abruptly he leaned over and reached down into the crowd. The humans parted like scared mice from the huge black hand, but his intended target did not escape. He plucked up a small boy of about five-years-old with whitish-blonde hair and blue jean overalls. A collective gasp sucked all the surrounding air from the crowd and a few shouts of protest followed as the boy was lifted high above. Megatron held him by the overall straps and purposely dangled him over the terrified crowd. The little boy was crying out for his mother. Megatron ignored the high-pitched wailing and continued.

"**Your new function shall be to harvest the energy resources from this planet." **he explained. His tone dropped dangerously, "**Disobey and we will smite you from existence."**

The humans cried out when Megatron's hand suddenly flinched, his fingers enveloped the boy and hid him from sight. An eternity of seconds ticked by.

"**Obey …" **the metal warlord's hand opened illustratively to reveal the unharmed child,** "…and you will be given life."**

Then he curtly returned the child to the crowd and turned away.

"**Soundwave." **he barked.

"_**Yes, Megatron?"**_

He gestured to the large collection of humans**, "I want you and your drones to sort these prisoners and then assess them as slaves."**

The blue and white Con nodded, already creating criterion in his vast processor.

"**And Soundwave…"** he added**, "Don't hesitate to cull the useless ones."**

…

Lana clenched her chest after watching the dramatic scene unfold. From Thundercracker's cockpit she could only view her fellow humans below. There were probably around five thousand of them all clustered together; frightened, confused, and totally helpless. From her high vantage in Thundercracker's cockpit she couldn't make out the faces. Some of her college friends and acquaintances were no doubt part of that crowd.

"What's going on?" she asked Thundercracker, "What are you going to do with them?"

The targeting screen in front of her silently scrolled a message, _**"**__**They are going to be sorted.**__**"**_

Lana gasped quietly, "What do you mean?"

The blue Con didn't answer her as he solemnly watched the humans in the pen. Lana shook her head and noticed several children and even mothers with infants near the energy pen's edge. Her heart ached with panic.

"What are you going to do with them?"

No response but the look on Thundercracker's face was enough to clue her in that it wasn't going to be good.

All at once the Decepticon whom confiscated her as contraband began speaking in that monotonous humming voice, _**"Humans will divide into two groups: all females on the right, all males to the left. Move now."**_

The large group murmured and shifted, seeming unsure about such an order. Suddenly the air was assaulted by a high pitched keen that sent every human to the ground, covering their ears in agony. A collective scream of the masses and then the sound stopped.

"_**Divide NOW."**_Soundwave commanded with a bit more intensity.

Still recovering from the sound attack, the crowd began to sort itself as commanded. Lana could see the families immediately. Fathers reassuring their crying children that everything was going to be all right. Mothers and wives clinging to their loved ones, unwilling to be separated. Slowly, a narrow channel formed between the genders. It quickly became wider when Ravage stalked between them, snarling aggressively and lashing his tail. Rumble and Frenzy marched behind the cyber-panther, assessing the division to make sure it was correct. Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ratbat sat on the high posts of the energy fence, their sharp eyes scanning.

Frenzy suddenly pointed, **"I see a male in there with the females. Get him Laserbeak!"**

With a screech the red and black condor swooped down and snagged the young boy by the shoulders and lifted him over the startled crowd. His mother screamed desperately as her son was flung into the mass of men. Luckily, several hands shot up and caught the boy to prevent injury. Buzzsaw swooped and snagged a straggling female from the male side and pitched her in the same way.

It took several minutes but finally when the crowd seemed properly gender sorted, Frenzy activated a fifth energy wall between the two sects. That sent both sides frantically pounding on the dividing wall. Apparently the separation of families was the cause of panic. Soundwave ignored the activity and sent his criterion assessments to each of his drones for the sorting. Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Ratbat took the female side while Rumble, Ravage, and Buzzsaw took the male side. Soundwave stood between them as the final judge of the assessment. Several more energy pens became active behind them.

Then the sorting began.

The flyers and Ravage were assigned the duty of bringing the humans to Rumble, Frenzy, or Soundwave to be scrutinized.

Lana watched with morbid fascination as the event started.

Ravage seized a man by his pants, tossed his head, and threw him before Rumble.

"**All right, fleshy. You're first."** the purple drone announced.

He looked the man over, roughly pulling his limbs and spinning him around; middle aged, sturdy frame, average brain size, seeming in good health.

Rumble sent the information to Soundwave and then said, **"You'll do."**

Brusquely, Rumble grabbed the man's shoulders and shoved him into one of the pens just as Ravage gave him the next one. He looked the next man over: an elder man, average frame, larger brain size, but deteriorating in the muscles.

"**Hmm. Not so good. What's your function?"** Rumble demanded.

The older man shook his head stammering in fear, "Wh-What?"

Rumble lightly tapped the side of his head, **"Your function wise guy? What do ya do?"**

"I…I'm a doctor.

Soundwave tipped his head a bit and Rumble shoved the doctor into a different enclosure. Meanwhile Frenzy was assessing a middle aged woman who was considerably overweight and appeared to have trouble moving. With a curt thrust he shoved her into a third pen.

Lana watched, trying to ascertain what the drones were doing and how the humans were being sorted.

Suddenly a mother was heard screaming as Laserbeak snatched up her little girl metal talons and brought her to Frenzy. She was probably only a couple years old. The drone caught the child and held her under the armpits with a smirk.

"**Hey, hey! Look at **_**this**_** little scraplet! She ain't even big enough to lift a bolt."** he tossed her up and caught her which made her scream even louder, **"What should we do with it?"**

Soundwave gave an emotionless stare before turning his head to Megatron, _**"What is to be done with the human offspring?"**_

The warlord turned to face him. His face was devoid of emotion but he appeared to be thinking.

"**Keep them separate. In time they will make fine replacements for the older ones."** he concluded.

"_**Some are not developed enough to function without their creator."**_ Soundwave mentioned. _**"Projected mortality rate: ninety-nine percent."**_

"**Then assign females to care for them. I want healthy future slaves."**

Frenzy pointed to the apparent mother of the child, **"Get that one Ratbat. She can take care of the scraplets."**

Ratbat shrieked and swooped down to grab the mother. She struggled violently until the purple metal bat deposited her on the ground right in front of Frenzy. She scrambled to her feet and held out her arms pleadingly for her child. The red drone snorted with disdain and dropped the child in her arms. Then he shoved her into a forth enclosure.

"**Next!"** he barked.

The next man Ravage threw to Rumble decided he wasn't going to be pushed around. With swinging fists the man hit the purple mech, fighting for all he was worth.

"**Oh ho! SO we've got a fighter?"** Rumble smirked.

The man-sized Decepticon leaned forward, and pointed to his chin, **"Come on fleshy. Hit me right here."**

Impressively the man's foot flew up and slammed the mech across the face. But, Rumble merely turned his head a bit. A dark smile lifted his mouth plates.

"**Not bad fleshy."**

Suddenly Rumble gave the man a sound backhand across the jaw. Blood and teeth dropped from the man's broken mouth as he stumbled back.

"_**Rumble. Do not damage the slaves."**_ Soundwave sternly reprimanded the brawler over their channel.

"_**Don't worry, Boss… he can still work."**_ Rumble replied, shoving the injured man into the first pen.

The sorting continued. Each human was assessed and herded into one of the four enclosures. Lana watched and determined that the very young children as well as a few mothers were put in the forth pen. But she was having trouble deciding the other pens' designations.

"Why are they being sorted?" Lana asked in the cockpit.

The targeting screen blinked and scrolled, _**"They are being sorted according to their function."**_

"I see one pen for the children …but what about the other ones?" she pressed.

"_**The first pen is for humans who are strong enough for the manual work. The second is for the useful specialists of your species: doctors, engineers, or mechanics."**_ Thundercracker explained with text.

He stopped.

Lana felt a ball of worms wriggling in her guts as she stared at the third pen, "And…the third?"

Thundercracker's screen remained blank.

The young woman took careful note of the people in the third pen. She saw lots of old people, the significantly overweight, wounded individuals and—Lana shook her head.

"No…OH Thundercracker NO!" she stammered as the harsh realization bored into her. "You can't!"

But the Seeker made no reply to her protests.

The sorting continued well into the evening until at last the four pens were filled to capacity.

Rumble shoved the last man into the first pen, **"That's all of 'em Boss."**

"_**Sorting complete Megatron." **_Soundwave announced.

Megatron was passed the statistics of the slave count. There appeared to be an acceptable number of healthy manual laborers and specialists. The pen of young ones was promising as well. However, there was a disappointing number of undesirables. Megatron frowned slightly, his optics glowing a bit brighter.

"**Have Astrotrain and the Stunticons transport these workers to the oil refineries and power plants. Make sure the 'specialists' are divided equally amongst the locations."** he commanded, **"Have the available Constructicons build a Nursery Unit to contain the young ones. Proceed delicately. I want these future slaves healthy and ready to fall in when the time comes."**

Soundwave was already sending out the orders.

Megatron turned slowly from the pens of humans, **"I have business elsewhere."**

"_**And **__**these**__** humans?"**_ Soundwave mentioned the third pen.

The silver mech stopped and delivered his dark reply, **"I'm sure you know what to do with defective cogs."**

Barely distinguishable was the malignant glow brightening Soundwave's visor, _**"Yes, Megatron."**_

Lana was about to protest when Thundercracker turned away from the scene to face Megatron.

"**Thundercracker, Skywarp, you are to go to Beijing, China with the Insecticons."** he commanded.

Skywarp pulled a disgusted face at the mention of their techno-organic "allies". The Insecticons were creepy, shifty, and not to be trusted. But, Megatron valued their unique abilities and often they served as cannon fodder for the Decepticon ranks. Still, it didn't mean the Seeker had to like them.

"**We must demonstrate that our reach is widespread and that no landmass on this mud ball is safe. Our conquering will be absolute."** Megatron continued with a wide sweeping gesture, **"Now go."**

Both Seekers clicked their heels together smartly and launched from the ground.

Lana craned her neck back to see what was happening. Soundwave merely moved his hand and turned his head. All of his drones lunged forward and…that's all she saw before Thundercracker flew into the sky.

"No! TC! You can't let them kill all those people!" she pleaded, banging on his console. "_Please!_ Do something!"

"**I can't Lana." **his voice stated quietly. **"I'm…sorry."**

_**A/N: Ok…Rumble vs. Frenzy color debate. The comics seem to INSIST Rumble is red and Frenzy is blue. I go by the G1 cartoon where Rumble is blue and Frenzy is red. JUST so you're not confused.**_


	4. Running Away

_**A/N: Yep…it's been awhile. Part of the delay is from my job once again, the other part is trying to make this story flow and get my ideas all organized. BUT ever since reading the 2**__**nd**__** graphic novel of All Hail Megatron I have been stoked to continue with this. At this point I'm still in book 1 of AHM but the second book has also affirmed my direction with this story. I will be giving credit to the AHM comic book for some of the lines spoken near the end. Normally I DETEST taking others words, but since I'm giving due credit and the plot of AHM is integrated into my story I will write it anyway.**_

**A Human Friend**

**Chapter 4: "Running Away"**

_High in the sky…_

"_**Beijing…dumb name for a city."**_ Skywarp mumbled as they flew. _**"Where do these humans come up with such lame names? New York, Chicago…they don't make any sense."**_

The blue jet flying beside him made no comment.

"_**Hey! You awake over there?"**_the black and purple jet snapped.

"_**Yeah…dumb names."**_ was TC's noncommittal reply.

"_**Well if the internet is correct Beijing is packed with humans; tighter than wires in a sensory panel."**_ Skywarp commented, **"**_**One shot and BOOM! Ten thousand dead humans. This will be easy."**_

The blue jet merely dipped its coned nose in acknowledgement.

"_**Uggh. Just sickens me we have to do it with those Insecto-freaks."**_

"_**They're Decepticons like us Warp."**_ Thundercracker reminded him.

The dark jet snorted, **"**_**Like us? Ha! They're barely Cybertronian! Merged with some disgusting organic codes…I've splattered better things than them on my cockpit glass!"**_

Thundercracker honestly had no positive feelings for the Insecticons either, but they did make their contributions to the battles. That is, when they weren't devouring everything in sight and torturing the minds of anyone they could get their claws on.

"_**Who knew it would be this easy?"**_ Skywarp laughed, _**"Megatron's plan is brilliant."**_

Thundercracker barely heard his comrade as he was more focused on his secret passenger. For the past several minutes Lana had been trying to escape his cockpit and it was starting to make his circuits unsettled.

Little fists pounded aggressively against his radar screen, "Take me back down! NOW!"

Finally the blue jet angled downward and away from Skywarp.

"_**HEY! Where are you goin? Beijing is THAT way!"**_the teleporter protested.

"_**I'll catch up. I uh…need some fuel." **_

Skywarp sighed and if he were in robot mode he would've shrugged, _**"Whatever. Don't take too long! I don't wanna get stuck with those bugs the whole time!"**_

The two jets parted, the black one heading out over the ocean and the blue diving toward the mainland. It wasn't long before Thundercracker swooped in low over the remains of Los Angeles, finding a quiet road near the outskirts to transform. His cockpit hissed open and Lana all but tumbled out into his hands.

"Put me down." she snapped without looking at his face.

"**Lana, I'm sorry." **Thundercracker said solemnly, **"I didn't want this to happen."**

"But it DID! You…you killed innocent people and destroyed my home." she cried.

Thundercracker shook his head, **"I didn't have a choice."**

Lana laughed sardonically, "Oh and I'm supposed to believe that?"

The Decepticon's voice rose, **"I'm a soldier Lana. I either obey my orders or I get executed for treason. Saving **_**you **_**could be considered treason."**

"Save me? For what? So you can keep me as a pet again? To make you feel like you're actually _worth_ something?" she spat.

A hurt look creaked the plates on the Decepticon's face but quickly turned to frustration.

He growled deeply, **"I told you I didn't WANT this to happen!"**

"Well you sure didn't DO anything to stop it did you?" the young woman gestured with globs of tears on her eyelashes. "You just…you just let them get killed."

"**What would you have me do? Huh?"** his voice was loud, **"Tell them to stop? Fight my entire faction to save a handful of humans who would've died anyway in the slave ranks?"**

Lana stood up in his hands, her voice tight, "You know what? I don't care what you do! Just put me down and go blow up the rest of the world!"

The Seeker frowned and then shook his head, **"I can't leave you here. It's not safe."** he stated.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Lana screamed, "I never want to see you again! Just let me go!"

Thundercracker gripped her possessively, **"I won't leave you here. If you're caught out here you'll be put in the slave ranks or shot on sight. I'm not going to let that happen."**

Lana sat down angrily in his hands. She didn't want to look at him; she just couldn't. She didn't know if he was lying to her or telling the truth. At that moment she didn't care. She just knew she wanted to get as far away from him and the others as possible.

"**We have to get moving before Skywarp gets suspicious."**

She looked up at Thundercracker a moment, "I don't suppose you'd let me go to the bathroom?"

"**What? Now?"** he inquired.

"Yes, _now_. I have to go." the young woman insisted.

The Seeker expelled air through his turbines, **"Fine. But make it quick."**

Lana pointed to a partially destroyed convenience store with a huge vodka billboard leaning haphazardly against it, "There's probably a bathroom in there."

Compliantly Thundercracker knelt down and allowed her to hop out of his hand, **"Hurry."**

Lana casually weaved around the piles of food and junk strewn out in front of the store before stepping through the broken door. The place was pretty much totaled with its wares littering the tile floor and various syrupy liquids attracting all manners of insects. Lana pulled a disgusted face but kept moving. When she came to a massive hole in the store roof she peered up to see Thundercracker towering above, scouring the area. The young woman moved away from that hole quickly and made it to the bathroom.

She didn't have to go, she just needed an excuse to sneak away from the Decepticon. Lana opened the door to see that the far wall where the sink would be was completely gone. But it was sheltered by the huge vodka billboard. Carefully, Lana ducked under the wood and metal advertisement to see what lay beyond. There were several buildings as well as piles of destroyed vehicles in her line of sight. A perfect series of hiding places. If she was very quiet and kept out of view she could slip away before Thundercracker even realized she was leaving.

Like a mouse sneaking through a kitchen, Lana crept under the billboard. She moved quickly but carefully to avoid making any kind of sound that would foil her escape. When she neared the last edge of the billboard she noticed an overturned car just a foot away. She peeked through a tear in the plywood advertisement to see Thundercracker still standing nearby, but thankfully he wasn't looking in her direction. Lana skittered to her next hiding spot behind the car and waited. Another car awaited her. Scurrying and ducking she moved further from the Decepticon until she made it to a ransacked clothes shop further down the street.

…

"**Are you done yet?"** Thundercracker grumbled.

No answer.

The Decepticon sighed. She was still angry with him. Yes, he had participated in the conquering of her world, the destruction of the cities, and the enslavement of her species, but he saved _her_ from all that. She was spared the death and suffering the others would experience.

_**Didn't that count for something?**_

Two more minutes dragged by before Thundercracker repeated himself, **"Lana, we have to get moving."**

No answer.

Though he knew it would inevitably make her madder he decided to check up on her "progress".

He gingerly lifted the roof of the convenience store, **"Come on Lana it can't take that long to…"**

He was looking down into the half-demolished bathroom but there was no sign of the young woman. The Seeker yanked the roof higher, optics darting.

"**Lana?"**

She was gone.

Using both hands, Thundercracker ripped the rest of the roof from the building and chucked it out of the way.

"**Lana!?" **

With furious movements of his hands the Seeker grabbed the vodka billboard and tossed it aside. No Lana. Feverishly he began sifting through every car and vehicle nearby. Cars flew like soda cans as he pitched them over his wings. Worry and anger flooded the red optics as his frantic search yielded no reward. He stood and spun in a slow circle.

"**LANA!"** he thundered, **"WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK!"**

…

Almost two blocks away Lana ducked behind a dumpster gasping for breath. She'd sprinted the whole way without detection. Her lungs burned and a nasty pinch in her side halted her escape as she paused for a rest.

Then she heard Thundercracker's booming shout not too far away. He sounded desperate and probably angry. The young woman closed her eyes. She wouldn't answer him…never. As far as she was concerned she never wanted to see another robot as long as she lived.

"**LANA!"** the Seeker's voice echoed through the empty streets. **"COME BACK! PLEASE!"**

Holding her cramping side, Lana got up and jogged down the alley and further into the city ruins. She ignored his shouts, letting them bounce off her mistrusting ears.

…

Thundercracker paced up the street calling for Lana. He kicked vehicles out of his way and scanned with desperation. He tried to pinpoint her heat signature but the buildings and smoldering debris were making it nearly impossible to detect anything. _Surely she couldn't have gotten far?_

"_**Thundercracker, explain your deviation from course." **_Soundwave's voice broke through his communicator.

The Seeker frowned deeply and summoned an answer, **"I needed to refuel before crossing the ocean."**

"_**Resume previous orders immediately."**_ the monotonic voice commanded.

"**Acknowledged. Thundercracker out." **he replied shortly.

Thundercracker looked around him with a sadness in his optics. The stacks of debris and the countless hiding places left little hope of him finding his tiny friend. She was gone and he didn't have time to find her. He scanned again, hoping to uncover her on a lucky sweep.

Nothing.

It became clear to him that whatever friendship they had started to form was just like the city before him; crumbling and demolished. And he was the cause of its fall. Cities could be rebuilt with time, but Thundercracker doubted any amount of time would rebuild their "friendship".

The Seeker kicked a bus, sending it rolling down the street. He had blown it. Lana would never forgive him and she would run from him just like all the other humans.

"**I'm sorry Lana."** he said aloud before he took off, **"Be safe."**

…

_Beijing hours later…_

By the time Thundercracker arrived over China he could see the path of destruction carved out by Skywarp and the Insecticons. It wasn't hard to tell who caused what kind of damage. The Insecticons, true to their organic codes, cut through the tightly gathered buildings mowing down wide paths with their metal jaws and insatiable appetites like locusts through a corn field. Skywarp's destruction signature was far more random. Yet each was a burning and crumbling wound gouged from the city as far as the eye could see.

Smoke and sirens filled the sky. Glowing fires raged like infection in the city veins. Thundercracker hated to look upon it. It was the same as all the other human cities they'd bombed and destroyed. Skywarp was right about one thing: the human casualties were devastating. Already the Seeker could detect the scent molecules of burning flesh in vast clouds over Beijing. He didn't have an accurate death count, but he knew it must be appalling to produce such an odor.

The blue jet was snapped out of his melancholic observations when he located the signature of his wingman on the far side of the metropolis. As he angled in he also picked up the Insecticons in close proximity.

"_**Great."**_ the blue Seeker thought. _**"A whole city and they can't stay out of each other's way?"**_

Thundercracker cut his engines to glide in and not betray his presence, just in case Warp was in a precarious position. As he transformed and landed a short distance away, his assumptions were correct. Skywarp was having a "discussion" with Bombshell, the Insecticon's leader. He was probably the most sadistic of the three Insecticons, but Bombshell wasn't merely cruel, he was downright dangerous. The cerebro-shells he launched from his shoulder gun had the power to control any mech's mind and the Insecticon leader wasn't afraid to use his nasty little mind controllers. In fact he relished the opportunity to control other's minds and make them do his bidding. Even Soundwave, with the most disciplined of minds, had fallen victim to the shells at one time. Why Skywarp had chosen to start an argument with him was beyond logical reasoning.

From Skywarp's belligerent tones and gestures, Thundercracker knew he was caught in the middle of one of Bombshell's psychological battles. The Insecticon could almost make anyone fly off the handle merely by speaking; worming his way into the minds of his opponents even without using his special shells.

Finally Bombshell pushed Warp too far and the Seeker delivered a blast to the Insecticon's midsection. Bombshell fell hard, smoking from a hole in his abdomen, but it didn't stop his cerebro-shell launcher from aiming at Skywarp. Thundercracker quickly moved in to assist.

Warp noticed his wing mate first and smirked smugly at Bombshell, **"Do it."**

The Insecticon froze upon noticing Thundercracker's cannon aimed point-blank to the side of his helmet.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics dangerously, **"You take on one Seeker, you take on us all. I won't hold back like he did."** (AHM)

"**You take on one, you take on us all"** a rasping high-pitched voice parroted from behind him. (AHM)

Thundercracker turned to see Kickback and Shrapnel aiming their own weapons at him. They were snickering in that strange repetitive whine the Insecticons emitted when excited. However, TC wasn't worried. On cue Skywarp teleported behind the surprised Insecticons, placing his cannons to the backs of their heads.

"**Teleportation."** he grinned malevolently, **"Morons."** (AHM)

There was a tense silence as the standoff suddenly shifted to the Seekers. With a curt insect-like chirp, Bombshell transformed and quickly flew away with his two teammates following his lead. Skywarp laughed, nodding smugly.

"**Yeah! That's right! RUN!"** he shouted, **"That—yeah! That felt **_**good**_**."** He smirked at his wingman and slugged his shoulder, **"I **_**hate**_** those things." **(AHM)

Skywarp's revelry was lost on TC. Any other time defending his wingman in times of trouble gave a gratifying sense of teamwork. But, Thundercracker couldn't find anything honorable in it with all the dishonor surrounding them. All that filled his processor was the notion that though he'd "saved" one of his friends he'd lost another; one he would never get back.

The grim frown on TC's face made Skywarp shake his head with disbelief, **"What?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**NOT nothing! Come on TC! That was—that was like old times!" **Skywarp interjected with a fierce gesture to the retreating Insecticons**. "It got you going didn't it?"**

Thundercracker didn't respond.

Skywarp's optics flashed, **"Where were you?"**

"**I told you…I needed fuel." **

"**Well you're late." **The black and purple Seeker gestured to the destruction, "**Look! I've done all this by myself. Where's the fun in doing this by myself?"** (AHM)

Thundercracker still remained quiet.

Skywarp stared at his comrade harshly, **"Geez, TC. You've blown up what, three buildings and a few dozen jets since we've started all this? I've only seen you use your sonic boom twice and that was in New York against the Air Force."**

"**So?"**

"**SO? So what's your problem? All you do is walk around acting all somber." **the black and purple Seeker accused.

Thundercracker fixed his mouth in a frown and turned his head. Even Skywarp noticed his attitude in all this. To his credit he hadn't said anything to the others about it, but if he mentioned it then TC knew he was thinking about it. He'd never admit what was eating at his Spark since they'd began this conquering. He would never tell Warp he didn't like killing humans because they were not worthy opponents. He would never tell Warp he thought Megatron's plan was falling away from the Decepticon's true purpose and that everything they'd done in this conquering had soiled their Decepticon honor. He would never tell Warp about the guilt he felt for destroying Lana's city and the friendship they had once shared. And…he would never tell Warp how much he hated himself for all of it.

No. He couldn't tell Warp any of that.

After getting no answer, Skywarp snorted and flicked a frustrated hand at him.

He began to transform and just as he took off commented, **"You know, between you being all—like this—and Starscream hardly ever showing up…I'm starting to feel all alone out here."** (AHM)

Thundercracker felt the sting in his spark as he thought, _**"You're not the only one Warp."**_


	5. Survivors

_**A/N: Sigh…well Thanksgiving Break lent me **__**some**__** spare time to write. This chapter isn't my favorite but it does continue the story. Writing fiction is so funny… I've written the next chapter pretty much in its entirety but this one was the one I needed to post BEFORE it. My ideas just come without warning and not always in sequential order. Oh well, enjoy this much needed update.**_

**A Human Friend**

**Chapter 5: "Survivors"**

_Los Angeles…_

Lana greedily uncapped a bottle of water she'd found in another demolished convenience store and drank it down. It wasn't cold anymore, but at least it was clean water. Part of her felt guilty about taking it, but with no one around and the store destroyed anyway she didn't see room for conscience. She gasped, water dripping down her chin as she sat on the hood of a car for a rest.

All day she'd been running through the city trying to find some way out; a car with keys in it or something. Thus far she hadn't been able to locate a vehicle that wasn't severely damaged or that had keys in it. She had no idea how to hotwire a car and with the new security measures in the newer cars it was unlikely she'd succeed anyway without the keys. Not only that, if she set off a car alarm it might give away her position to any Decepticon in the area. Lana hadn't seen any robots since escaping but she wasn't going to take any chances.

She put down the empty bottle and began scouring the store for anything edible. Unfortunately many of the items were burned or ripped open. Luckily she managed to find a bag of chips that hadn't been opened and proceeded to eat them.

"_Man…when was the last time I ate?"_ Lana mused after she'd wolfed down half the bag in a minute.

Suddenly she heard footsteps outside the store and froze. They didn't sound metallic or big. Lana ducked down, slowed her chewing, and waited. The sound of glass crunching on the sidewalk signaled the approach of the unknown figure and then a shadow. Lana could hear muffled whispering and then a small figure appeared in the broken window. It was a young Vietnamese boy, probably three or four years old with a dirty T-shirt and jeans and a red backpack on his shoulders. He rushed to pick up a bottle of water lying near the curb, only to find it empty.

"Reggie, wait! We don't know if it's safe!" a girl's voice hissed.

Moments later an older Vietnamese girl of about sixteen with hair braided down to her back came running next to the boy and took his hand.

"I'm thirsty Kia," the boy whined.

She ran a hand affectionately through his hair, "I know. We'll get you some. But you can't just run out like that. Ok?"

"I'm thirsty," he repeated.

Kia sighed and looked through the broken store window carefully. She appeared to be assessing whether the building was safe or not to enter. Lana decided to save them the surprise and stood up. Immediately Kia tucked Reggie behind her and tensed up.

"No. It's all right." Lana assured with her hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you guys."

The two seemed to hesitate.

"My name is Lana," she picked up a bottle of water from the floor, "Want some?"

The little boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the water but he older girl seemed cautious. Tentatively she marched into the building and approached Lana. Lana held out the water by the cap and Kia took it slowly and then handed it to Reggie, who eagerly cracked it open.

"My name is Kia. This is my little brother Reggie," the girl finally said.

Lana nodded, "Are you two all right?"

Kia's mouth twitched as her eyes became wet, "We're not hurt."

"Are you two alone?" Lana asked carefully.

The young girl shook her head, "No. There's more of us hiding."

Reggie sighed, dropped the bottle, and began looking at the scattered candy bars on the store floor. He picked one up that was already opened and Kia snatched it away quickly.

"KIA!" the boy protested.

"Shh!" she chided quietly, "Don't eat the opened ones. Find the wrapped ones."

The boy pouted a moment but continued his hunt for any undisturbed treats.

"How long have you been out here?" Lana asked her.

"Two days."

Lana lowered her eyes as Kia picked through some of the scattered bags of chips to find an undamaged one.

"Have you…seen them?"

Kia hesitated a moment but nodded.

"Around here?"

Kia scooped up some snacks quickly, "We have to get back. There's a big purple and tan tank that comes around sometimes." She stuffed the items in her brother's pack, "Do you have someplace to hide?"

"No…I'm not from here." Lana admitted.

Kia seemed to consider it a moment and then, "You can come with us."

…

_Down the street not too far away…_

Lana smiled briefly when her two new acquaintances led her into an abandoned furniture store. Wall to wall mattresses, couches, recliners, and all manners of household decorations filled the large building.

"You stay here?" she asked with an almost whimsical tone.

Kia nodded. All at once forms began to materialize from behind the furniture. People of all ages, genders, and races appeared; more survivors.

No one paid them any mind other than a quick glance or a nod of acknowledgement. People were clustered together in families or by themselves amongst the furniture. There were several injured but luckily the stores wares were giving them some comfort. Kia made her way toward the far side amongst the couches and loveseats until they came to a man of Indian descent with dark hair, a thin mustache, and intense brown eyes sitting in a recliner. His leg was bandaged and splint.

He awkwardly sat up and took the girl's arm, "Kia! Where were you?"

"We went to get some food and water from the store down the block."

"You KNOW it's not safe to wander out like that!" the dark haired man stated almost angrily. He noticed her little brother next to her "Tell me you didn't take Reggie."

"I know…he followed me and I HAD to take him." Kia removed the backpack from Reggie, "We found some water and some food."

He shook her but only out of worry, "Don't go out there like that! You could get yourselves killed."

Horatio leaned back with a deep sigh and then looked to Lana, "Who is this?"

"Her name is Lana. She was at the store and needed a place to hide. Lana this is Horatio. He was our neighbor before all of this."

The dark man nodded, "I'm Horatio. You are welcome here, Lana."

"Thank you." she nodded. "Are you all right?"

Horatio grimaced, "I fell out of our two story apartment during the attack and broke my leg. Kia found me and helped me over here."

Kia's eyes became wet and she moved away with Reggie.

Lana watched them move off and Horatio sighed, "Their parents were my good friends. We lived just down the hall from each other for three years. When the attack began, an explosion killed them both instantly. Kia and Reggie were coming home when it happened…poor kids."

"I'm sorry."

Horatio shook his head, "Yeah, well…who could've predicted this?"

A seed of guilt grew inside Lana's stomach. She might have…but who would've believed her until now?

The injured man patted the chair next to him, "Have a seat. You look exhausted."

Lana eagerly accepted the invitation.

"So what's your story?" he asked after a moment.

Lana wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the whole truth. Her involvement with a Decepticon might ostracize her from the survivors. She decided to keep it simple.

"I was trying to get home to my parents. They live out in the country a few hours from Central City. I got sidetracked and wound up here."

Horatio nodded, "Are your parents still ok?"

Lana looked down, "I don't know. I need to call them. Is there a phone anywhere?"

"Sure…but none of them work. Nothing electronic has worked since the attack." the man snorted ruefully.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing but static. My money is that those damned robots are behind it. Keep us all out of touch with each other so we won't know what's going on." he gestured.

"Have you seen the robots since the first attack?" Lana inquired.

"I didn't even see them during the _first_ attack. Just explosions, screams, and this…" he gestured to his broken leg and then to the other people scattered throughout the store, "But some of these guys saw them. They say they're as big as the buildings and look like jets and tanks. Kia says she saw a purple and tan tank the other day patrolling the next street over." He sighed and massaged his thigh, "I'm afraid it won't be long before they find us and..."

Suddenly a man came running through the store waving his arms, "SHH! SHH! Everyone get down! Get down! Be quiet! Be quiet!"

A chorus of confusion made the store buzz with:

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Why?"

The man became even more frantic, "SHHHH! There's one down the street heading this way! BE QUIET!"

In an instant the people began shuffling to hide and get out of sight of the store windows. Lana helped Horatio out of his chair and onto the floor. She stared incredulously at the uncovered store windows.

"Why aren't those things covered?" she hissed.

Horatio panted and winced from his leg, "It would look suspicious. If this store looks like all the others those robots won't suspect anything."

"SHH!" someone hissed.

A deathly silence fell in the store. All at once the clanking rumble of a tank could be heard down the street. Vases and lamps began to vibrate on their table tops as the war machine seemed to draw closer. Then all at once Lana heard the familiar sound of a transformation and soon quaking footsteps shook the street. Lana could see the survivors nearby cringing and whimpering quietly as the ominous giant footsteps grew louder and ever closer. A few more steps and before anyone could react a pair of purple feet with tank treaded ankles swung by the store front. No one made a sound. The Decepticon's feet moved past and haphazardly kicked a car into the side of the store, breaking the window. Everyone cringed, trying to hold in their screams.

And then, from somewhere in the store, a baby started crying. The humans all looked with dread toward the mother desperately trying to shush her frightened infant. But it was already too late. The purple feet and tan stopped and turned slowly, grinding the asphalt. All of the air seemed to suck out of the room. Suddenly a deafening explosion rocked the store sending parts of the roof crashing down into the main show room. Panic ensued as all the people scrambled for their lives and the Decepticon began tearing the building apart like a cardboard box. Punching straight through the ceiling the Con's hand swooped down and snatched up a pair of men too slow to escape. They screamed and disappeared up through the hole.

Lana gasped remembering how familiar that sight felt to her, a former captive. She instinctually grabbed Horatio by the chest, trying to get him to stand.

"Come on! Get up!" she urged.

With a deafening crashing the Con's ankles plowed through the building as he ripped more of the roof off, coming ever closer. Though the danger loomed, Horatio made no attempt to help Lana save him.

He grabbed her shirt, "No! Find Kia and Reggie! GO!" Lana tried to still help him but he shoved her away, "GO! Find them! Get out!"

The ceiling crumbled and Lana had no choice but to run. When she dared to look back she saw Horatio disappear beneath the metal foot of the oncoming Decepticon. With a brief cry of anguish, she ran toward the back of the store, dodging the fleeing people and furniture whilst looking for the two kids she'd just met. Somehow she managed to make it to the back exit where the panicked crowd congested the doorway. Slowly the flood of escapees burst into the street, scattering in all directions like mice from a burning field. A flash of long black hair not more than half a block away caught Lana's attention.

She waved her arm screaming, "KIA! KIA OVER HERE!"

The girl, hearing her name, turned with confused eyes. She was holding Reggie protectively to her chest.

Lana waved more furiously, "OVER—_LOOK OUT!_"

Before Kia could react she was instantly thrown to the ground when the giant robot with a tank turret mounted on his back made a fantastic leap and landed mere yards in front of her. His visor flashed as he tried to sort out which humans he could catch and immediately spotted an easy target at his feet—Kia and Reggie. Lana screamed to them but there was nothing she could do.

"**Gotcha you little rodents!"** the mech growled as he scooped up the siblings.

Kia screamed repeatedly, holding her little brother as tightly as she could as the Decepticon stowed them in a compartment in his chest. Lana ducked behind the nearest building she could find, hand clamped over her mouth. She felt so helpless. She couldn't save them and if she tried to she'd be no better off than they were. After several tense seconds the mech had managed to catch a couple more people before the street was empty.

He glanced around before activating his comm link, **"Blitzwing to Soundwave, come in."**

"_**Soundwave acknowledges."**_came the familiar monotonic reply.

"**I caught my quota in Sector 54-C, but there's a lot more nearby. The little vermin are hiding everywhere. I recommend we bomb the sector and wipe out any stragglers."** the big tank stated.

Lana gasped quietly.

"_**Negative. More slaves are needed. Deliver your quota and resume search in Sector 54-C." **_

"**Confirmed."** Blitzwing grumbled, **"Man, he's no fun."**

Swiveling on his hips the tank rearranged itself and somehow conformed into a bulky jet form. With a roar the jet launched off the street and disappeared into the afternoon sun. Lana sank to her bottom, feeling sick again.

Reggie…Kia…they were so young. She just knew they'd be separated just like those children outside the city only a day ago. Would they be able to survive the separation? For that matter, would they be able to survive at all?

_What was happening? Everything was happening so terribly and so fast…how would this all end? Was this the end of her species? Was she witnessing humanity's final days of freedom as it was crushed beneath the iron heel of the Decepticons?_

She didn't have much time to ponder the future. Shakily she rose and trotted down the alley, keeping to the shadows. Somehow she had to get out of Los Angeles and reunite with her parents. And perhaps somehow they would survive these end days…or at least die together.

_**A/N: Next chapter is JUST about ready…I'm making some final edits to make sure it flows nicely. But I'll promise to post it tomorrow.**_


	6. Family Ties

_**A/N: I want to start off by apologizing for my ignorance. I used the word "Oriental" to describe Kia and Reggie's nationality and apparently that is offensive to some. I honestly didn't know and I'm apologizing for my ignorance and have made the appropriate changes.**_

_**Some of the ideas toward the end are based off of Taipan Kiryu's story "Purple Rain" which is without a doubt the most touching and STUNNING story ever written for our blue clad warrior, Thundercracker. I just wish to pay tribute to her unique and highly realistic ideas about TC and his origins.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 6: Family Ties"**

_Two days later outside Central City…_

It was a dangerous situation. Heather Bertram knew the risks involved the moment she sped off in her car toward Central City. None of the risks mattered at that point. Finding her daughter and bringing her safely home was the only priority she had now. Nothing would stop her from searching; not bombs, not destruction, nor murderous giant robots.

Lana should have made it home nearly four days ago but she never arrived. No calls, no texts, nothing to indicate she was still alive. She had repeatedly called her but all phone lines were filled with static and no signals, TV or otherwise were being received. It was as if all media equipment had been silenced, leaving an impenetrable silent void between mother and daughter. A squirming ball of worry had formed immediately and had developed into a sickness that all but consumed her. Heather couldn't bear the thought of losing her daughter again. After her disappearance for several months, Heather swore she would never take a single moment with her daughter for granted. Now she was bound and determined never to live that loss again.

Lana's father was already on his way home from a business venture two states away; taking the back country roads and avoiding the cities at all costs. But Heather wouldn't wait for him to return. She needed to dive straight into the burning core of the devastation and find her daughter.

The fifty-one year old woman gripped her steering wheel with sweaty palms, drawing in on her fifth cigarette since getting in the car. Before all of this insanity Heather had kicked the habit for ten years, but Lana's disappearance had rekindled the desire for nicotine to soothe her nerves. She was a heavier set woman than her daughter; curse of a slowing metabolism; but bore the same auburn hair of her daughter plus silver. Her eyes were faded blue and she had a very pretty face for a woman of her age. But her age did show as was evident in lined facial features.

A green sign flashed by: _Central City 24 miles_.

_Good. She was close._

She pitched her unfinished cigarette out the window, trying to promise herself not to grab another from the pack in the side compartment. As she drew closer the fear began to fester inside her. She wasn't ignorant the news reports that had broadcast only days before the media blackout. The mere thought of seeing one of those giant metal invaders made the retired secretary grow sick in her stomach with dread. It had been awhile since she'd seen any cars on the normally well-traveled road and that made her even more nervous.

_Had Central City been attacked like New York? Was Lana ok? Would she even be able to find her? How would she deal with Lana's loss if she was…?_

Her thoughts became so incessant that she didn't notice the dark dot growing larger on the horizon. The older woman squinted but she couldn't distinguish what the dot was. She kept driving and noticed the dot was flying several hundred feet from the ground.

_A plane? A helicopter?_

She couldn't quite tell but kept her eye on it. The dot suddenly became larger as it sped closer, closing the gap in mere seconds. Heather only caught a brief glimpse of the dark blue jet as it screamed over the road and over her car. She jumped visibly, feeling the steering wheel vibrate under her hands.

Heather kept driving not giving the fly over any further thought. A white Suburban was coming into view less than a mile away in the opposite lane when suddenly the dark underside of the jet passed mere feet above the roof of her car and blazed down the highway straight in front of her. She screamed, slamming on the brakes.

"YOU MANIAC!"

The white Suburban threw smoke on the highway as it squealed to a stop too. It was then the jet slowed down, pointed its nose cone skyward, and sprouted legs. Heather's eyes went wide as dinner plates when the jet instantly transformed between her and the other vehicle and they stopped at the feet of a huge, dark blue robot. Heather was frozen with terror as her car shook with each foot step the machine took. Before she could jam her car into reverse the entire top half of her car peeled back and she was bodily ripped from her seatbelt and hoisted twenty feet into the air. A high pitched ringing met her ears and for some reason Heather became paralyzed with fear as her vision filled with the dark blue and black metal. She wanted to fight and escape but her fear was so intense all she could do was scream.

The giant mech swung her around as he directed his attention on the fleeing Suburban. A huge gun on his arm, nearly the length of a semi trailer, trained on the vehicle and fired with a deafening report. Heather cringed as the vehicle was flipped like a tin toy and rolled end over end into the ditch. Fear slowed her sensations, making everything feel wound down in slow motion. She tensed as the giant bluish black robot ripped open the crashed vehicle with one hand and took out the five injured passengers.

_Captured…she was captured._

The ringing in her head intensified, as did her fear when she was consumed by darkness.

_Lana…_

….

_Central City not more than an hour later…_

After the devastation in Beijing and conquering Israel, Megatron had ordered the majority of his forces to the conquered cities of the United States to continue bolstering their slave ranks for the Energon harvest. Decepticons were ordered to capture any humans they caught and bring them to a sorting station before being thrown into the ranks.

Thundercracker leaned against one of the buildings in his designated sorting station; unhappy with his current duty of transporting the human slaves to whatever location they were sorted. Frenzy, and Ravage were nearby awaiting the arrival of the other Decepticons sent out to capture the humans so they could sort them and then have Thundercracker shuttle them to the mines or power plants.

With so much down time Thundercracker found it harder and harder to keep his thoughts under control. He began to wonder how their cause had deviated so far from its original intent. They had all once been slaves; slaves to the iron hand of the Cybertronian government or slaves to their station in society. Most Decepticons had once been soldiers sworn to protect their home planet from alien invasion. But when the Cybertronian government declared that they were no longer needed and told to relinquish the lives and honor they had worked so hard to achieve they fought back. _That_ is the cause he joined; the cause that cast off the shackles of oppression and conformity to the "great machine". They were much more than mere parts driving their planet, they were individuals who deserved to rise above and shatter the molds they had been cast from. Megatron himself had shed the role of a mere miner and gladiator to become the great leader of their mighty faction.

But now—

Thundercracker had told himself every year the Decepticons stayed on Earth that they were taking the energy needed to fuel their ship and return them to their rightful home. But now they were slaughtering and enslaving humans to achieve this? For what purpose?

His deep private thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Dirge and Blitzwing landing nearby. The both jets' bay doors opened, depositing close to twenty humans underneath them. Immediately Ravage and Frenzy marched over to take a look at the latest catch.

…

When the bay door opened Heather felt the fear dim ever so slightly and the ringing in her head stopped. With a violent jerk the jet cast her and the other detainees outside. Heather stumbled forward, shoved by the people behind her. All of them huddled together as they found themselves surrounded by their captors, a large mechanical cat, and a red and black, human-sized robot. With a roar the purple and tan jet transformed and disappeared into the sky. The huge cone-headed robot was turning to leave as well when the cyber panther made a snarling noise.

"_**These**__** are what you caught Dirge?"**_ Ravage spat with contempt.

The Seeker stopped, **"Yeah. Why?"**

Frenzy pointed to the group, **"Look at 'em! They're pathetic, even for humans."**

Dirge scratched his coned head, **"What's wrong with them?"**

Ravage stalked around the group, gesturing with his head to a middle-aged man favoring a broken ankle, _**"This one is broken."**_ he pointed his snout to a young woman with a severely bleeding arm, _**"This one is leaking blood. There's another one hemorrhaging in his liver...I see broken bones in almost all of yours!"**_

Frenzy joined the rant, **"Yeah!** **What did ya do Dirge? Drop 'em out your bomb doors before you brought 'em here?"**

Dirge growled, **"I caught my quota didn't I? Besides, some of those were Blitzwing's."**

Ravage snarled, _**"All you brought was a bunch of defects! We'll be lucky to salvage half of them."**_

"**Not my fraggin' problem runts. I caught my quota; I'm going for some fuel."** Dirge snorted, kicking dirt at the smaller mechs.

"**HEY!"** Frenzy shouted angrily and spewed several nasty curses in the jet's wake, **"Cone-headed dumb aft. What are we supposed to do with these rejects?"**

"_**Sort them. Send the salvageable ones to the slave ranks"**_Ravage clicked his jaws and then added with a tone of sarcasm. _**"You know…what we've been doing for the past week?"**_

The small robot gave a dark smirk, **"Oh yeah."** Frenzy gave the twenty humans a quick assessment, **"I suppose we can use the five males right here…those two females with the dark skin…that young female back there with the long hair…maybe that male with the busted up face."**

As Frenzy picked the slaves Ravage herded them out of the group toward Thundercracker who was standing nearby. Heather cringed as a young Vietnamese girl and her companion, a small boy, were forcibly separated by the metal cat. They spoke rapidly to each other, the boy crying and reaching for the older girl and she was screaming his name.

"_REGGIE! REGGIE!"_

The little boy tried to follow after her, but Frenzy grabbed him by the red pack on his back, **"Where are you goin' runt?"**

Reggie kicked his short legs, whimpering as he dangled.

The red and black Con looked him over like a piece of fruit, "**Eh, we'll add this one to the Nursery Unit. He should be ready in a few years."**

The screaming child was briskly carried to the group to be saved. As Thundercracker watched, his sensors suddenly began to tingle. For some reason there was one in the group that was capturing his interest.

Ravage returned and gave a snarl at the remaining eight humans, _"__**Is that all?"**_

"**What about these seven: the leaking, broken ones Dirge caught?"** Frenzy pointed.

Ravage growled in Cybertronian, _**"Soundwave says resources should not be wasted on the defects. There are plenty of humans on this planet more suitable."**_

With a casual shrug Frenzy transformed his hand into a diamond tipped drill bit, **"Whatever the Boss says."**

Suddenly within the span of five seconds the red drone spun around and put an end to the seven injured humans. Heather screamed when a fine mist of blood soaked her arms and face. Seven bodies dropped stone dead to the dirt and the bloody drills slowed their deadly rotations. Heather cowered to the ground soaked by the blood of the slain.

"**Ok…one left."** Frenzy commented still keeping his drills ready for any further culling.

Thundercracker, meanwhile, was still scanning the older female with the lightly reddened hair streaked with silver. As he scanned her, a pattern in her DNA jumped out at him.

Frenzy grabbed Heather by her neck and looked her over with a frown, **"This female is kinda old and fat…eh…I think she'd be better off dead." **Frenzy turned his free hand into a drill, making it whine menacingly,** "Sweet release, coming right up."**

The woman screamed, lifting her hands defensively.

"**Wait." **Thundercracker stepped forward.

The drone paused, **"What?"**

Thundercracker kept his optics on the female, **"That one isn't too old for work."**

"_**What?"**_Frenzy looked at Heather, "**She looks too old to me."**

"**Well she's not in **_**bad**_** shape. She could be placed in one of the Nursery Units. I've observed the older females are quite skilled in matters of offspring care."** Thundercracker mentioned off handedly.

"**How come you know so much about fleshies?"** Frenzy asked accusingly.

Ravage lashed his tail and gave a pointed glare, _**"He had a fleshy pet remember? What TC? You want another one?"**_

"**Look, why waste a human who could be useful?"** Thundercracker stated with crossed arms. **"We've got a quota to meet after all?"**

Frenzy shrugged and threw her at the Seeker's feet, **"Fine. Just take her wherever."**

The older female was visibly shaking with her head down, not daring to look upon the face that belonged to the new set of giant feet on either side of her. Internally Thundercracker sighed and slowly transformed into his jet mode. His cargo bay door opened up and Ravage herded the chosen slaves inside. Thundercracker was not designated a transport vessel due to his limited cargo space, but there was enough room for a few humans to sit down if they were packed tightly. Once they were all onboard the Seeker took off for the nearest mine where workers were needed.

…

The second dark flight felt like an eternity for the human prisoners. None knew where they would end up or if they would become more casualties. Heather sat in the deepest corner of the cramped cargo hold.

_How could all this have happened?_

At the forefront of her mind was Lana.

_Was she alive? Had she been captured like her? Would she ever see her daughter again or would she die and never get that opportunity?_

A harsh bump made all of the passengers jerk and the roar of the jet's engines powered down slightly. With a mechanical groan the cargo bay door opened.

No one made a move until a deep, loud voice commanded, **"Get out."**

Hesitantly the humans scuttled down the ramp. Heather was the last to leave, but before she could exit the door slammed shut. She fell back banging on the hatch.

"Wait! I…I still have to get out …"

She didn't even know why she said that.

But the jet's voice didn't respond. Instead the engines roared and Heather's stomach lurched as it took off again. The older woman fearfully stared around the darkened empty space, wondering what was going to happen to her. _Where was this robot taking her? Was it going to kill her? Would she suffer the same gruesome fate as the others?_

…

Once Thundercracker was certain he was well out of any other Decepticon's sight or scanners he chose a landing spot on the outskirts of Los Angeles's ruins. He transformed and opened the part of his chest where the prisoner was held. With a curt dip of his torso the woman slid out and into his hands. He held her firmly so she wouldn't get away. She behaved typically; wide eyes, panicked gasps, and terror tightening every muscle in her body. But what wasn't typical was her DNA signature.

However, the external blood covering her skin was interfering with an accurate reading. The Decepticon glanced around and spotted a water tank mounted atop a warehouse. He marched over to it and brusquely jammed his fingers straight through the metal side. Water spewed out strongly at first then gradually lessened its flow.

"What are you doing?" the woman cried out. "Let me go!"

With great care he held her under the leaking water to wash her off. The woman sputtered as she was all but drowned under the gushing fall. Her hands flailed up to shield her face.

"STOP! STOP!" she gasped.

Thundercracker pulled her out and her hands instinctually wiped away the water and diluted blood from her face. He put her under one more time to get the rest and finally began his scan. The Decepticon's red optics flashed as he did a thorough scan of her. The action made the woman cringe and shield her head with her arms.

"Don't kill me! Please!" she begged, "I'll do whatever you want!"

It was then the Decepticon's scans were complete and realization dawned on him.

_**That DNA signature…**_

"**What is your name?"** he demanded.

She blew water off of her lip and said timidly, "H…Heather."

"**Heather what? Your last name."**

"Bertram. Heather Bertram."

Thundercracker spun around making the woman gasp from the motion. He placed her on the roof of a building and placed his hands flat on either side of her as he leaned in close. The drenched woman fell on her butt before his imposing size. She immediately curled into a fetal ball, shaking with cold and fear.

"NO! Don't kill me! Please! Please don't kill me!"

"**Stop cringing human, I'm not going to kill you."** Thundercracker grumbled, nudging her into a sitting position.

When she fearfully looked up at him he said, **"Answer me truthfully, do you know a human female named Lana Bertram?"**

Heather scrambled to her feet, "Lana! My daughter?!"

"**Daughter…"** Thundercracker repeated.

_**That's why her DNA is familiar. This female must be Lana's creator.**_

"**Prove to me she is your offspring. Describe her to me."** he demanded suspiciously, knowing the female could be lying if only to save herself.

The woman shakily brushed a strand of wet hair from her face as she tried to think, "She's twenty-three, has red hair, white skin, she's 5'9, umm…she has a birthmark on the back of her left thigh…she…"

"**Enough. I believe you."**

"How do you know my daughter?" Immediately the woman was overwhelmed with worry and horrible scenarios playing in her mind, "What have you done with my daughter?!"

Thundercracker looked away briefly but said, **"I have not harmed her if that is what you are implying."**

"_**But… I have done much to her."**_ he thought to himself.

"Then where is she? Where is my daughter?" Heather pleaded with him.

"**I'm not sure."** he sighed and pulled away from the roof. **"I haven't seen her for two days."**

Heather fell heavily to the roof again, "She's alive…my baby is alive."

An awkward silence fell between them.

Heather's tone hardened, "How do you know my daughter, robot?"

The Decepticon's optics flashed briefly, **"I have a name, **_**human**_**."**

Heather shied away from his glare.

He tried to lower his voice to something less intimidating,** "Thundercracker."**

"How do you know my daughter, Thundercracker?" the woman tried again in an even tone.

"**What does it matter?"** Thundercracker eyed the woman questioningly, **"Why are YOU here? Didn't you know this place was dangerous for humans?"**

"I…I had to find Lana. She was supposed to come home four days ago, but she never called…she never showed up. None of the phone lines were working so I had no other choice but to drive here and find her." the woman explained quickly.

The Decepticon's optics shifted. He was to blame for that. Though his actions saved Lana from the attack they had prevented her from rejoining her creator. Perhaps that was part of why she hated him…but only part.

He gave a last look around, **"Well…be careful Heather Bertram. Don't get caught again. I guarantee you won't be so lucky the next time."**

As he turned Heather suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

Thundercracker glanced over his wing.

Though Heather was terrified to continue the conversation with such a potentially dangerous being, she knew he was the only possible clue she had to finding her daughter.

"You know my daughter. You…you said you saw her two days ago?"

"**Yes. What of it?"**

"Please tell me where? Where did you see her?"

The mech looked around a moment then pointed in a southerly direction, **"About twenty miles that way. But she could be almost anywhere by now."**

Heather looked in that direction, her mind already formulating some kind of searching plan.

"**Heed my warning, if you want to stay alive, leave this city and get back to your home. We send patrols through here daily."** he mentioned as he walked away.

Her voice floated to his audios, "Thank you."

The mech slowed his steps.

_**How she sounded like Lana. **_

He very much doubted Heather would find her. Chances were very high she would get caught again and probably be culled from the ranks because of her older age. He looked back to see the woman trying to figure out a way off of the roof.

She was a creator looking for her lost creation. The panic she must've felt, the dread, not knowing if Lana was alive or dead. But she seemed determined to try even if the odds were against her. In that instant he felt the rare sensation of envy burning his Spark. Being a Seeker he didn't envy too many other bots; he was usually the one being envied. Yet somehow his paint was crawling with the green monsters. To have someone searching for you so ardently even if it was hopeless…to know someone wanted you safely back no matter what you had done…to have them throw caution to the wind if only to see you one more time. How he envied Lana. She had all of that, right there, in her mother.

It was then an idea occurred to him. No, more than idea, a way of perhaps redeeming himself.

He marched back toward Lana's mother, **"You won't find her by yourself."**

In a brisk swoop of his hand he plucked her from the roof.

She gasped, struggling, "No! HEY! What are you doing?"

"**I will assist your search."** he stated, placing her in his cockpit.

"What? Wh—Why?"

Thundercracker didn't answer as he lifted off the ground and into the sky. If Lana was anywhere nearby he would find her. Of course they didn't have much time but he was going to make the most of it.


	7. Forgiveness

_**A/N: This chapter has more ties into the AHM comic plot…don't know how deep I'll tie it but I'm just letting you readers know. I'm also paying more tribute to Taipan Kiryu's "Purple Rain" Oh and if ya'll wish I've posted some Lana and TC related art on my Deviantart site if you want to look.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 7: Forgiveness"**

_Later near nightfall…_

Heather was tense as a wire fence as she sat in the cockpit of the blue fighter jet. The older woman didn't know how to react. She sat in the leather padded seat, hands in her lap, and breaths bursting quickly from her lips. She seemed prepared for any unexpected movement this robot might make against her. The woman would briefly steal a glance at all the complicated devices and panels in front of her but would quickly lower her gaze.

_How did this work exactly? Could he see her like this? Where was his head? Did he work just like a real jet or were all those buttons just for show?_

She had no intentions to pester this "Thundercracker" while she was riding inside him. She had the distinct feeling she would meet the same fate as a spider caught in the bathtub should she provoke him. Her frantic ruminations on her Cybertronian chauffeur were soon interrupted by his rumbling voice.

"**Lana's creator?"**

She cringed visibly and whimpered as if his very voice could destroy her.

"**Relax." **he paused, sighing in his vents; "**I already told you I'm not going to kill you."**

"_Relax_ he says." Heather whispered, "You're not trapped inside the cockpit of a living jet thousands of feet off the ground."

"**Eight hundred fifty."**

"Huh?"

"**We're only at an altitude of eight hundred fifty feet." **he corrected. **"You're afraid of heights?"**

Heather gave a rapid nod.

"**Lana liked to fly…"** he mentioned. **"But only if I didn't do stunts."**

Before the woman could ask him about Lana, he angled downward. She braced herself.

"WH—What are you doing?"

"**We have to cut this search short. I need to report back before anyone gets suspicious of my activities."** the deep voice explained.

The jet gracefully hovered next to a tall hotel building and before Heather could get a proper scream out he transformed and deposited her in his hands.

"OH!" the middle aged woman screamed as she flattened herself against his palm, "DON'T DROP ME! PLEASE!"

He covered her with his other hand to reassure her, **"Don't panic. I'm not going to drop you." **

With a flick of his finger he opened the sliding glass window of one of the rooms, breaking the security bar easily. He gently placed the shaking woman inside.

"**I will return an hour after the sun sets. Keep the windows covered and don't go anywhere." **

The giant mech transformed again and shot off into the orange sky, leaving Heather dazed and confused about what she'd gotten herself into.

…

_Several miles away…_

Lana dropped down behind some piled up cars, eyes darting frantically. She could hear the tank, but the echo of the empty street was misdirecting its location.

_Was it on the same street as her or was it on the next?_

For hours she'd been ducking and dodging the persistent Decepticon tank who'd taken Kia and Reggie mere hours before. He'd disappeared for awhile and then came back; probably searching for the humans he'd failed to catch. Lana had been trying to leave the area but every time she'd make headway the Decepticon would poke its turret gun out from behind a building and send her scrambling for a hiding place. It was truly a game of cat and mouse; a game she hoped she wouldn't lose.

For an instant she laid down on her belly to crawl underneath the car, but then she froze when she saw the tank was down the street crushing stray cars beneath its merciless treads. Lana whimpered nervously not wanting to end up like those cars. There had to be some escape.

_**[BOOM!]**_

Lana covered her head as a shell impacted a building on the opposite side of the street. Bricks rained onto the ground and the smell of smoke burned Lana's nose. She forced herself not to move. That's just what he wanted her to do.

"_**Come out fleshlings!"**_ the tank called, turning its gun in slow calculated sweeps.

The redhead pressed her back to the vehicle, trying to be as small as possible when she heard him transform. In the side mirror she could see the Decepticon's treaded ankles as he stood up. He stalked down the street making the cars jump with his every step. Lana's heart rattled with panic as he paused near her hiding spot. A gust of air hissed from his hydraulics, stirring the dust. Lana held a hand over her mouth when a twitch deep in her nose was triggered.

"_Oh for the love of God don't sneeze! Don't sneeze!" _Lana's panicked mind screamed.

"**No use hiding fleshlings. If you don't come out I'll just level this place to the ground and kill you all."** Blitzwing warned in a deceptively nice voice, **"Come out before I get impatient."**

The itch grew worse. Lana sucked in a breath.

"_NO! NO! NO!"_

Blitzwing moved forward and just past her. Unable to stifle it, Lana sneezed just as the Decepticon's cannon fired into a structure further down the street. She cringed but sighed with relief.

"_Oh thank God," _she thought.

Luck had nodded in her favor this time, but how long would it be until her luck ran out?

Suddenly Blitzwing shouted, **"A-HA!"**

For a split second Lana's heart virtually froze believing he's seen her. But when he leaped across the street and a boy screamed she realized it wasn't her he'd spotted. Morbid curiosity made her peek through the car windshield to see what was happening.

Blitzwing held a young boy between his fingers, scrutinizing him with disdain, **"Huh. Scrawny little scraplet. Hardly worth catching."**

Suddenly a bullet ricocheted off the Decepticon's helmet. Blitzwing glanced around with a frown of contempt.

"**Oh! You want this scraplet?"** he jiggled the boy like an enticing toy, **"Then come out or I'll tear his limbs off one at a time!"**

Blitzwing took hold of the boy's arm between his fingers, making him cry out.

"NO!" a man shouted.

Lana lowered her head and peeked out from under the car. A black man, presumably the boy's father, was defiantly coming out of hiding. He was pointing a mere hand gun at the tank mech.

"YOU put my boy down you son of a bitch!" the man shouted, his pistol shaking.

The Decepticon's visor flashed again, **"Just as soon as the OTHER two come out."**

"There aren't any others!" the man insisted, "Put him down NOW!"

"**No one fools Blitzwing." **he pulled a bit on the boy's arm,** "A limb for a lie."**

The boy screamed with pain. Just then a woman and a teenage boy appeared their faces masks of horror.

"NO! WAIT! STOP!" the woman screamed her hands up.

"NO! No." the man pleaded his face full of anguish.

The Decepticon stopped just short of popping the arm out of its socket.

"**That's better."**

Blitzwing's smirk broadened with amusement as he put the boy on the ground. When the family tried to move toward him Blitzwing's hand suddenly seized them all up except the small boy. The father fired what was left in his gun at the Decepticon's face but the bullets pinged off his metal like spit wads. Blitzwing placed the woman and the teenager into his chest compartment. The man he gave a violent shake to jostle the weapon loose from his grip.

"**You humans are so predictable,"** he muttered before stowing the man away as well.

He briefly looked at the boy whom he'd used as bait,** "No sense taking you. You're not even worth the cargo space."**

The small boy could only watch as the giant mechanoid stood up, stepped over him, and marched away with his family. Holding his injured arm the crying child tried to follow.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he bawled.

Lana shook her head whispering quietly, "No…no. Run kid. Don't do that!"

Blitzwing turned sharply, giving his pursuer a snort of derision, **"Get outta here you puny waste of carbon."**

The boy continued to cry for his parents until Blitzwing, tired of the noise, snatched him up again. Lana cringed, waiting for him to be squished but instead the Decepticon opened a nearby dumpster and dropped the kid inside, slamming the lid down.

"**Ha! Put the garbage where it belongs."** the tank snickered darkly to himself.

Then he marched off and disappeared behind a building. Lana waited until she was certain the Decepticon was gone before standing up and sneaking toward the dumpster. Part of her was telling her to forget the kid and do what she'd set out to accomplish. Besides, the last kids she'd paired with had gotten caught. But her morality wouldn't allow her to abandon the child when she knew full well he wouldn't make it by himself.

She could hear the child crying inside the metal box and quickly hefted the lid. His wet dark eyes met hers. To Lana he looked to be around five or six years old and had medium dark skin with tight curly hair. He sniffled wetly as he sobbed.

"Are you all right?" Lana asked gently.

"Mommy…" he squeaked, not really registering her question.

Propping up the lid, Lana leaned forward and extended her arms to the boy, "Come here. Let's get you out of there."

After a moment the crying boy accepted the gesture and Lana hefted him out of the dumpster. She put him down and he lowered his head, still sobbing. Lana honestly wasn't sure what to do. The poor kid had just watched his family get stolen from him and he had been the bait to lure them.

"Hey. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she finally asked.

She could already see a nasty darkening on his arm where Blitzwing had grabbed him but luckily he hadn't ripped it out of the socket. What possessed the Decepticon to toss him in the dumpster instead of stomping him to dust was still a mystery but whatever the reason the kid was lucky.

As if by instinct, rather than reason, the little boy scurried to her chest and buried his wet face into her shirt. His little chest shook with a sob. Lana slowly patted his back to soothe him.

"It's ok. It's ok." she repeated again and again, not really believing her own words.

_What part of this whole mess was OK?_

After letting him cry a moment she pulled him back, "Look. It's about dark, we need to find someplace to hide for the night. Ok?"

The little boy nodded with a sniff. Lana took his hand and together the two strangers continued on.

…

_Many miles away…_

Thundercracker returned to his post only to find, to his surprise, Megatron waiting for him. For an instant the Seeker's Spark quivered with dread. _**Was his leader suspicious of his behavior? **_Without pause he transformed, landed before Megatron, held his chin high, and thrust his chest outward.

"**Megatron, Sir."** he saluted smartly.

"**At ease, Thundercracker."** the silver warlord replied evenly.

Thundercracker slackened his soldierly pose, waiting for his leader's command. Megatron stood casually, surveying the landscape a moment.

"**What was today's slave quota?"** Megatron asked.

"**One hundred seven from our quadrant."**

Megatron dimmed his optics with what looked like annoyance, **"A bit **_**low **_**wouldn't you say?"**

"**That is how many I transported today, Sir."** he replied. **"I was not on capture duty."**

His leader nodded, brushing some dust from the shaft of his arm cannon, **"The humans hide well. But nothing can stay hidden from me forever."**

A sinking feeling weighed on Thundercracker's Spark. He suspected.

"**Sir?"**

"**Have you seen your Commander lately?"**

Thundercracker shook his head, **"Not since our assault on Israel, Sir."**

Megatron let a pragmatic smirk lift his mouth plates, **"Yes. He's been spending an exorbitant amount of time chatting with me and then he disappears**."

"**You think it's odd?"** the Seeker guessed.

"**With Starscream, I never take any action of his too lightly."** Megatron's optics brightened, **"Where do your loyalties lie Thundercracker?"**

Thundercracker decided to keep quiet for the moment. It was no secret Starscream was always waiting to usurp Megatron at any opportunity, but Thundercracker thought it best not to get too chatty on the subject. He was foremostly loyal to Megatron but he also had the Trine's leadership to consider. Often it placed him in a very difficult position trying to follow both when they were always struggling for power.

"**To the Decepticon cause and you of course Sir."**

Megatron eyed the blue Seeker very seriously, **"Good. And when the time comes I want you to hold to that statement." **

"**Sir?"**

"**I want you to keep an optic on Starscream when you see him. Report to me anything he does, who he's talking with. Can I rely on you for that soldier?"**

Thundercracker clicked his thrusters, **"Yes Sir."**

"**Good mech. Now go out and see if you can't raise that slave count." **the Decepticon leader tipped his head.

With a nod Thundercracker transformed and launched off the ground. Megatron didn't suspect his whereabouts, just Starscream's. That was some relief but what was about to happen would be anyone's guess. Thundercracker smelled an uprising…and it was very near.

…

_Later in the high rise hotel…_

Heather sat on the soft bed unable to force herself to rest. She felt tired and knew she needed sleep but there was no way she could accomplish that. Her worry for Lana wouldn't let her sleep, not to mention the dread of being caught again, and the fact that she was very hungry.

All at once the roar of a jet engine vibrated the windows and Heather immediately hid in the bathroom. She had no idea if it was actually Thundercracker or some other giant robot coming to get her and she wasn't about to take that chance. The woman crouched down in the bathtub, listening as the jet landed nearby. In a few moments there was a loud banging on the walls.

"**Lana's creator?"**

The woman partially sighed with relief. At least it wasn't a different robot. Still, she didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable with this "Thundercracker" either. But if it meant finding her daughter she would put her discomforts aside. With great caution she crept out of hiding and withdrew the curtain to see the Decepticon's face filling it. She startled momentarily and opened the window.

"**Good. You're still here."** he mentioned.

Heather licked her lips and nodded. Thundercracker held his hand out to her. She withdrew from it, anxiety apparent in her faded blue eyes.

Thundercracker's fingers beckoned slowly, his irritation apparent,** "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm **_**not**_** going to kill you. Now come on."**

"I don't trust you." Heather admitted point blank.

He tipped his helmet, **"I'm your only chance of finding Lana. You want my help or not?"**

"How do you know Lana? You never told me before when I asked." Heather stated forcefully.

Thundercracker's optics flicked away from her, **"Does it really matter?"**

Heather nodded at him strongly, "If I'm going anywhere with you then, yes, it matters."

The huge mech leaned against the hotel with his arm, **"We really don't have time for this."**

"Please tell me," the woman persisted.

Thundercracker sighed and gave a defeated flip of his hand, **"All right.** **To shorten a very long explanation: I captured her almost a year ago to be my pet."**

Heather's eyes widened at that, "A pet?"

The mech rolled his shoulders but continued, **"I kept her for five Earth months until I was forced to give her up. During that time we developed a…"** he held back the word and turned his gaze from the woman brusquely.

Heather shook her head with disbelief, "YOU made my daughter a PET?"

"**Yes."**

"She lied to me." the mother seemed stunned.

Thundercracker raised an eye plate, **"What did **_**she**_** tell you?"**

The silvery redhead made a gesture with her hands, "She told me she ran off with some man and then dumped him." Then she suddenly glared at him, "HOW could YOU?!"

"**What?"** Thundercracker pulled his head back.

Heather jabbed an accusing finger at him, "You kidnapped my baby girl and treated her like an animal!"

The blue Seeker shifted on the building, uncomfortable with her outrage, **"I took very good care of her. You can ask her yourself!"**

"I was worried sick about her! I thought she was dead!" the woman ranted. "How DARE you do something so terrible!"

Guilt was unbecoming of a Decepticon; in fact it was as rare as finding a snowflake in July. Yet, Thundercracker was feeling its nasty bite.

_**But why?**_

He never regretted keeping Lana as a pet even when she constantly berated him over it. In fact if he hadn't caught her then they never would've formed their unique friendship. But seeing Heather, Lana's creator, become so worked up about what he had done made the Seeker feel disconcerted about the whole situation. It stirred his own painful memories of his creator. When he joined the Decepticons and left for millions of cycles he just knew his creator had suffered the same agony. How many cycles did he suffer in silence, wondering if he would ever return? And when his creator went offline Thundercracker never felt so guilty in all his life for emotionally torturing him like that. Now here he was torturing some other creator with those same feelings.

He lowered his optics to the ground, **"Forgive me for…for putting you through that. It was not my intention."**

Heather seemed taken aback by his words. The flame in her eyes dimmed as she gave the mech a very puzzled stare.

"What?"

Thundercracker averted his gaze, perturbed by his own apology. He honestly didn't expect the female to accept it or even believe it. The Decepticon's hands clenched and unclenched.

"You're apologizing?"

The Seeker grit his dental plates, **"Yes."**

For a long moment the woman stared at the giant blue mech seeming to decide on his sincerity.

She finally sighed, "I…accept your apology."

Thundercracker's turn to be puzzled, **"You…you **_**do**_**?"**

Heather nodded, "You sound sincere to me. If you are truly sorry then I accept your apology."

The mech squinted with a frown. It didn't make much sense to the Seeker to be forgiven so easily, especially from a complete stranger of the opposite species—a species his kind was wiping out and enslaving.

"**Hey…Why are you forgiving me like that? You should hate me for what I did."**

Heather looked up at him seriously, "It is part of my faith. Forgiveness is the first step to heal. In forgiveness we can find peace."

"**Heal…peace…" **he repeated quietly and dimmed his optics, **"I don't deserve forgiveness." **he gestured to the ruins,** "Not after all this."**

"If you are truly sorry for what you've done then there _is_ room for forgiveness." Heather explained, "It's very hard to forgive, but it is doable. Besides, since you're willing to help me find my Lana then I believe you're truly searching for forgiveness."

Thundercracker glanced at the woman, stunned that such sage words could come from a human. It was true he hoped that by helping reunite Lana with her creator that she would in some small way forgive him for all that he had done. But…he still wasn't sure. He averted his gaze, trying to keep his thoughts to himself.

"**So are you coming or not?"** Thundercracker asked extending his hand once again.

To answer him, Heather cautiously stepped closer to his hand, "I forgive you…but trusting you is another matter."

The Decepticon sighed, **"Yes or no?"**

"For Lana, yes."

Very gently, Thundercracker picked her up from the window and placed her in his cockpit before taking off on their nighttime search.


	8. Searching

**A/N: **_**Arg! ARG! I can't believe I haven't updated this since December! My writer's block has been terrible with this story as of late. I know HOW I want it to end but the extra stuff that is needed to get there is rather constipated in my brain. I just don't want to screw this up so thank you for your patience.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 8: Searching"**

Lana and her new young companion finally found an unlocked building to hide in until morning. It was a fitness center of some kind complete with exercise equipment and a pool. There wasn't a soul in sight and further inside they found a daycare room scattered with random toys and in the corner was a pile of brightly colored, oversized pillows and some roll out cots were against the wall for the children's nap time.

Lana nudged the boy toward the pile of pillows, "There you go. A nice bed."

The child didn't move, only glanced at her briefly. He hadn't said a word since they left the alleyway and snuck through the city. She'd told him her name, trying to learn his, but he was tight-lipped. Lana guessed the shock of losing his family to the Decepticon was only now starting to sink in. She couldn't help but pity the poor kid.

"Well I'm kinda tired. I'll sleep right next to you on a cot. Ok?"

She tried to let go of his hand but he only clenched tighter. Lana looked at him. His chocolate eyes were distant and wet but his grip was desperate. He wasn't wanting to let her go like his family.

"Ok then. Tell you what, I'll sit on the pillows too." Lana offered, moving toward the mountain of pillows.

She sat, sinking into the pile. It made for a rather comfy bed. Gradually the boy sat down too, scooting into the space under her arm. Lana was stunned by his clingy nature. They were strangers, only acquainted for less than an hour and already he seemed bonded to her. Perhaps it was his trauma taking hold, forcing him to seek out warmth and human contact for comfort. It didn't really matter who she was, he just needed that security. Lana was never acclimated to children, but oddly she didn't reject the cuddling.

Lana smiled gently and gave one last try to figure out his name, "Well good night…um…"

The little boy was quiet. His eyes were closed.

" [sigh] Sleep well kid."

…

"OH MY…WATCH OUT!" Heather screamed, covering her face as Thundercracker dove from the sky and began weaving in and out of the dimly lit skyscrapers at a break-neck speed.

The jet's console crackled with electricity, signaling his annoyance, _**"Will you calm down already? I know exactly what I'm doing and for the THOUSANDTH time, we are NOT going to crash!"**_

Heather felt as if her heart was going to get an imprint of her ribs it was beating so hard, "How can you expect to find Lana in the dark flying like a maniac?"

"_**My sensors are sweeping the area for heat signatures. I don't necessarily need light to find her."**_he growled, _**"And IF I were flying like a maniac I'd fly like THIS."**_

He dipped threateningly but Heather shouted, "NO! _NO!_ I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"

Thundercracker leveled out and the older woman could almost hear the smugness in his chuckle.

"Do you think scaring ten years out of my life is FUNNY?" she asked with indignity.

"_**You sound like Lana;"**_he commented. _**"…especially when you yell."**_

Heather leaned back in the leather cockpit seat trying to calm her nerves.

"_God, I need a cigarette!_"

She hadn't flown more than twice in her lifetime and even minor turbulence sent her mind ablaze with dread. Flying around in a fighter jet was something she never even conceived…now she wished for that big passenger plane with a turbulent landing. This ride of a thousand horrors was like being on a rollercoaster in the dark with no idea when the track was going to end or knowing if the track slammed into a building somewhere down the line.

"Have you found any sign of her?" she asked.

"_**No."**_

Heather sighed, impatience and worry her constant companions. Thundercracker flew slower over the ruins of Los Angeles. The long silence between them was broken by the woman.

"Why Lana?"

"_**Hmm?"**_

"Why did you pick my daughter?" the woman clarified her question.

The jet angled slightly and then leveled out again, _**"Why do you ask that?"**_

"Well…I…I just want to know."

Thundercracker would've shrugged if he weren't in jet mode, _**"She was alone…easy to catch."**_

"So it was random." Heather concluded.

"_**Yeah, I suppose."**_

The woman shook her head with disappointment. Honestly she'd hoped there was something more to her daughter's kidnapping than just random chance, like she was smarter or somehow different from the other human beings. But no…

"Why are you doing this?" Heather asked.

The jet grumbled deeply, _**"Can't you go two seconds without asking geeky questions?"**_

Bowing her head the older woman twiddled with her ring, "I'm sorry. It's just you're so… different."

"_**Different?"**_

Heather nodded.

"_**What do you mean, **__**'different'**__**? What kind of statement is that?"**_ Thundercracker sounded annoyed.

"Oh! I don't mean it in a bad way." Heather waved her hands briefly, "I just meant you don't act like the other robots."

The jet grunted, _**"Just because we're mechanical doesn't mean we're all the same."**_

"Well, no. I guess not. But still you…" she began.

"_**I need to **__**concentrate**__** if I'm going to find Lana."**_ the deep voice brusquely interrupted her.

Heather sighed and closed her mouth, taking the hint. No sense trying to move the unmovable. After a few moments a shakiness fell over her body. She slumped in the seat with a grimace.

"_**What's your malfunction **__**now**__**?"**_Thundercracker grumbled loudly, _**"Why did your heart rate go up like that?"**_

"I think my blood sugar just dropped."

"_**What does that mean?"**_

Heather wiped a cold sweat from her brow, "I just need some food. I'm starving."

"_**Oh."**_ the jet slowed down, his tone seeming less coarse.

"Don't worry about me now. We need to find Lana."

"_**Who said I was worried?"**_

"You _sounded_ worried." Heather insisted.

The jet was quiet for a moment.

_**Was**__ he worried?_ _Well…he couldn't show up with Lana's creator offline._

Thundercracker descended, _**"You need nourishment or you'll go offline. I will land."**_

The woman smiled, though she felt like passing out, "Thank you."

Though her seeds of mistrust for Thundercracker remained, it was obvious he was brusque, but not cold and cruel like those other robots she'd encountered. Somehow, though he was a robot, he seemed to have a shred of decency about him. She was thankful he was different.

With a dull roar of his thrusters Thundercracker came to a gentle hover over an intersection in the city. His limbs transformed outward and he dropped down onto the street. Heather sat in his cockpit at an odd angle, staring downward from the lofty height. Her eyes rolled up, not wanting to look down. The glass canopy hissed open and Thundercracker's hand arrived to collect her. Heather flinched upon seeing the large mitt swinging toward her.

"**Come on."** the mech coaxed.

Not having much choice the woman climbed out into his hand. He took a couple steps, optics scanning. A convenience store down the street caught his attention and he moved toward it. He bent down and was about to set the woman down when he thought better of it. The last time he did such an action Lana ran away from him. Lana's creator could run too and then he'd have nothing to make amends. So instead, he reached into the building and grabbed an entire rack of packaged human food.

He held it out to Heather, **"Here."**

Heather blinked at the selection presented to her. _How much did he expect her to eat?_

"Umm…thank you."

She chose a Snickers, tore it open, and wolfed it down. Thundercracker's helmet tipped slightly with a small smile on his face. Watching Lana eat was always entertaining and Heather was no exception. She made little humming noises, indicating the food tasted good. After eating a couple more items Thundercracker noted her vitals were gradually stabilizing.

"**Are you ready?"**

Heather's eyes said no.

"**What now?"**

"I don't think I can fly with all this in my stomach. I'll get sick."

Thundercracker sighed. He didn't like to be grounded but then again he didn't want organic stomach contents in his cockpit.

"**Fine. I noticed some heat signatures a few blocks down. We'll investigate those."** he consented.

With hushed grumbles he placed Heather in his cockpit for safe-keeping and walked.

…

Lana awoke suddenly. She wasn't sure what stirred her but a tingling in her arm gave her a hint. The little boy was cuddled up next to her sound asleep, seemingly unaware of anything in the waking world.

"_Well at least you're getting some rest."_ Lana mused, feeling a deadness in her arm from his body weight.

Carefully she pried her sleeping arm out without stirring him. She shook her arm, trying to rid herself of the stinging sensation as circulation resumed. With great care she got up from the pile of pillows and to find a bathroom and maybe something to eat and drink for both of them. The fitness center seemed so hollow and eerie with no sounds to fill it. A sign on the wall indicated the bathrooms were straight through the main exercise room.

As she passed through her vision caught a shadow in the long mirror that made the wall. She stopped and glanced back with a jump. Through the fogged windows she could see…a flag. A stupid flag flapping in the breeze outside, casting a moving shadow. Lana sighed with relief and resumed her trek to the bathroom, not realizing that there wasn't a breath of wind outside.

…

Thundercracker stopped at a large building and got down on one knee.

"Do you have something?" Heather asked him.

"**Two signatures coming from inside this building."** he explained, examining the edifice for the easiest access.

He put his fingers through a window and yanked, ripping a hole in the building.

"Um...is that _really_ necessary?"

Thundercracker sighed, **"If I'm going to find her, yes."**

"Why don't you just call her name?" Heather offered with a motherly tone.

"_**Because**_**…"**the Decepticon began in aggravation, but soothed himself slowly, **"I don't think she'd come to me."**

He reached inside, feeling around.

"Just be careful!" Heather warned, "Don't hurt…"

"**I'm NOT going to hurt them." **the mech snapped then added, **"Ugh. If I wanted all this nagging I'd invite Starscream."**

"Nagging? I'm not nagging you! I just don't want you to be so rough with…"

"**Nevermi—aha!"** Thundercracker felt a warm body in his grasp.

He carefully retracted his hand but frowned upon viewing his catch. It was an older human male fighting for all he was worth. The Decepticon returned the man to the ground and reached in again to find the other one. It wasn't Lana either. Thundercracker sighed and reviewed his previous aerial map for other nearby heat signatures he'd detected. This was going to take a lot longer than he thought.

…

Lana tried to flush the toilet but without electricity it wasn't going to happen. She sighed as she left the bathroom, really wishing she could wash her hands when suddenly she heard glass shattering just around the corner. She froze. The sounds of tickling glass and then a rapid clicking sound came from nearby. Lana swallowed hard and held very still.

_What was that?_

The clicking grew louder and then morphed into what sounded like someone scrapping a rasper on a metal pipe and then twisting it. Lana held her breath and decided to peek around the corner to see what was out there. Her eye, wide and darting, passed the corner and beheld the biggest grasshopper she would never hope to see in her lifetime. It was as big as a car and constructed of black, purple, and gold metal. Its golden antennae waved around a moment as it clicked in a high-pitched insectoid fashion. It suddenly seized up a barbell with round iron weights on either end in its compound jaws. Then it bit it in half like a pretzel stick and proceeded to eat both ends.

Lana hid again. _Great. How was she going to get past that monster? Did it know she was there or was it only attracted to the metal exercise equipment which it was eating like candy? Maybe if she stayed quiet it would eat its fill and leave?_

A loud bang jolted Lana out of her thoughts and she peeked around the corner again. The metal grasshopper was turned away from her tearing another weight apparatus apart for consumption.

The mostly black grasshopper had eaten the weight machine in seconds and was moving on to the next when its golden antennae perked.

"Lana? Lana!" a boy's distressed voice called from across the room.

The bug's metal jaws scraped slowly together when it noticed the human in the doorway. A sinister glow flashed in the large, multi-faceted lenses.

"**Ah…something soft**_**, something soft."**_ it hissed in a sibilant manner.

Lana's eyes widened when the little boy whom she had rescued appeared in the doorway across the room. His dark eyes were huge as he was froze in place by the sight of the metal grasshopper. The robotic insect wasn't looking at her so Lana waved her arm to signal him to move out of the doorway and hide. But the boy was too scared to budge.

It stalked a couple steps toward the boy, antennae flicking wildly, **"Come here little human**_**, little human."**_

The boy's jaw dropped, quivering with terror as the insect advanced. Lana could hear the powerful pistons in its legs cocking back, readying for a jump toward the boy.

"HEY BUG!" she screamed, showing herself. "OVER HERE!"

The grasshopper turned its head, mandibles scraping. It looked at her and then the boy before settling on her.

"**Main course before dessert, **_**dessert**_**."** the terrible twittering voice stated.

"Run kid! RUN! Get out of here!" Lana shouted, waving her arms.

Her shout seemed to snap the boy out of his stunned stupor and he bolted out of sight. Lana would've sighed with relief if the huge grasshopper hadn't jumped clear across the room and landed mere inches in front of her. Its sharp compound jaws shot out toward her face, spraying her with some kind of fluid. The redhead screamed with horror and bolted down the hallway. Hissing the metallic monster squeezed through the doorway and scurried after her, tearing up the walls with its clawed feet.

"**Come back here little snack, **_**little snack**_**."** its voice called after her.

Lana ran so fast she skidded on the linoleum floor and bolted into a locker room. She flipped the dead bolt, hoping to slow the bug down. But the thunderous bang and the buckling of the tin covering told her it wouldn't slow it for long. She ran past the rows of lockers searching for an exit or a window of some kind. A door on the far side was the only option presented so she took it. The instant she touched the door handle she heard the other door fly off its hinges and slam into the lockers, followed by metal claws clattering against the linoleum.

Lana instinctually looked back to see the metallic menace crawling along the sides of the tall lockers as if gravity meant nothing to its bulk.

"SHIT!" she screamed, throwing open the door and running down another hallway to a third door.

She threw that open too and suddenly found herself in the swimming pool section of the building. Her panicked gasps echoed in the expansive concrete room as she tried to find another way out. She didn't see one off hand and the sound of the metal monster busting through the wall sent her diving into the pool.

…

Thundercracker moved through the desolate Los Angeles streets, trying to find the heat signature that belonged to his former friend. Thus far the ground search had revealed a few humans but none of which were Lana. The blue Seeker was beginning to wonder if he would ever find Lana again or if she was even still alive. The terrible notion of her being captured was at the forefront of his mind. _**Was he too late to find her? Had she already been thrown into the slave ranks or killed during another capture?**_

Suddenly something blipped in his proximity scanners.

"LOOK OUT!" Heather cried out in horror as a little black boy darted out in front of Thundercracker.

"**Slag."** the Decepticon hissed, staggering to avoid stepping on the child.

The boy screamed and tripped in the street when the Seeker sidestepped.

"**Geez scraplet! Watch where you're running!"** Thundercracker groused, **"You wanna get squished?"**

The six-year old glanced over his shoulder, hurriedly scrambled to his feet again, and ran. Thundercracker cursed quietly but suddenly his sensors were tingling again. He scanned the fleeing boy and a DNA signature leaped out at him.

"**Hey! Wait a minute!"** the blue Seeker strode after the child.

In mere seconds his steps overtook the boy and he briskly caught him.

"What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Heather protested.

Thundercracker held the boy up for scrutiny and his advanced sensors detected Lana's DNA on the boy's shirt. A couple strands of her hair to be exact.

"**He has been with Lana."** Thundercracker announced.

"How do you know?"

The mech smiled, **"Fresh DNA."** he held the boy up a bit higher, **"Where is Lana?"**

But the boy wasn't in any mood to talk. He was too busy crying and struggling.

"**Ah, knock it off. I just want to know where Lana is and I'll put you down."**

The boy continued to cry.

Heather's voice came chidingly, "Don't be so harsh with him! The poor dear, he's just scared."

"**I'm NOT being harsh. I just want to know where Lana is!" **

"Here. Let _me_ talk to him." the older woman offered, tapping his canopy glass.

The mech shrugged and opened his cockpit so the boy could see Heather. She leaned out a bit with a kind smile.

"Hey there sweetheart. Are you ok?"

The boy stared at her with teary eyes, seeming shocked a human was with this scary giant robot and not just another prisoner.

Heather pointed up at TC, "I know he's scary but we just want to know if you've seen my daughter? She's white with straight red hair and blue eyes. Do you know Lana?"

A hurried nod came from the boy.

"You do! Where is she? Where is Lana?" Heather prompted.

The dark skinned boy stole a glace up at the Decepticon holding him but focused on the older lady in his cockpit. He pointed to a large Rec Center down the street. Thundercracker immediately looked in that direction and his scanners found the heat signature. But they also found something very unwelcome. The mech's face became severe.

"What? What's wrong?" Heather leaned against his cockpit glass.

Not answering, Thundercracker set the boy down and suddenly took off toward the building

...

Lana surfaced, sucking in life giving air. she whipped her head around to see the huge metal grasshopper leaning against the edge of the pool. Just as Lana was hoping the thing didn't know how to swim it slid into the water. Its heavy metal plating made it sink a stone. Lana treaded and dunked her face underwater to see where it was. Kickback was sinking to the bottom and suddenly Lana realized with those powerful back legs it could…

"OH SHIT! _SHIT! SHIT!_" she screamed, swimming for her life.

She didn't get far when she heard a loud pop and suddenly a huge swell surged beneath her legs. Water exploded around her. Something grabbed her pant leg and before she could react she was flying through the air upside down, dangling from the metal bug's jaws. She screamed as the beast easily landed on the opposite side of the pool and threw her harshly to the concrete floor. Lana lay stunned, her pants in shreds. Purple clawed feet pinned her arms down. A pair of razor edged mandibles scraped together eagerly above her face. She swore the accursed thing was laughing in that twittering, rapid tone it emitted.

"Get OFF OF ME!" Lana shouted, kicking the metal abdomen above her.

Kickback's antennae flicked, **"You humans always taste better, **_**better**_** when you struggle, **_**struggle**_**."**

Lana cried out as the claws cut her arms and with a sickening delicacy the grasshopper's metal jaws extended to sample the blood that oozed out.

"**Yes, **_**yes**_**. I'll take an arm first, **_**first**_**."** it rasped.

Just as the jaws clamped onto her for the gruesome snip, a huge blast took out the roof and part of the wall on the opposite end of the pool. The Insecticon retracted its jaws and looked up to see Thundercracker storming in.

"**HEY! What the **_**slag**_** do you think you're doing Insecticon?"** he boomed dangerously.

"**Just stopping in for a little snack, **_**little snack.**_**"** the Insecticon replied.

Thundercracker stepped into the pool, water only coming up to the bottom of his knee at its deepest. His optics fell on Kickback's prey and his Spark surged slightly.

_**Lana. **_

She was still alive and not severely injured, but that could change in a heartbeat with the Insecticon perched so menacingly over her. He could hear Heather start to whimper with panic in his cockpit. The Seeker's optics narrowed.

"**You're not supposed to EAT potential slaves, Kickback."**

"**One won't make a difference, **_**difference**_**."** the grasshopper hissed.

Thundercracker held out his hand demandingly, **"Give her to me. Find something else to satisfy your sick appetites."**

Kickback hissed and delivered a powerful kick to the Seeker's hand, **"Get your OWN, **_**own**_**, tin soldier."**

The blue jet Con growled with pain and anger, **"I won't repeat myself."**

"**Neither will I, **_**will I.**_**"**

Suddenly Kickback grabbed Lana by the band of her shredded jeans and leaped straight through the glass ceiling.

Inside his cockpit Heather screamed, "OH my GOD! It took her! It took her!"

Thundercracker activated his thrusters making the water explode like a steaming geyser as he rocketed out of the pool and into the sky. Kickback was a fast and powerful jumper, but not the fastest flyer. Just as the Insecticon reached the apogee of his leap he burned his thrusters to fly off. But like a blue, freight train, Thundercracker slammed into the metal bug, wrapping his arms around the insect's body and pinning his dangerous legs. His hand grasped the heavy joint of the grasshopper's and began to squeeze. Metal crunched and the Insecticon squealed. Kickback released Lana quickly and she fell with a scream. Thundercracker reacted quickly. Still holding Kickback he flipped over and repelled off the Insecticon with a kick of his thruster heel. Then he shot straight down for Lana like a torpedo. With a graceful swoop he caught the falling girl and jetted off.

Kickback shook his head, antennae straightening indignantly as he watched the Seeker disappear, **"All that for a slave, **_**slave?**_**!"**

_**A/N: Ok. There's a much needed update. Thank you all for being patient and a sincerely hope it was worth the wait. Hopefully my creative constipation will "move on" and I'll be making more regular updates **_

_**Sheesh! That's a lot of bathroom puns [slaps forehead]**_


	9. Reunited Torn Apart

_**A/N: Ah Spring Break at last. Maybe now I can get this story rolling on a more even track. Anyhow, this chapter took a lot of thought since it has lots of dialogue. Now I just realized that Shrapnel, not Kickback, is the Insecticon with the repetitive speech…my mistake. BUT since poor old Kickback didn't talk much in the series I guess I just assumed he and Shrapnel shared that speech quirk. So I'll continue with it. **_

_**I must give also props to Taipan Kiyru because I reference her "Purple Rain" scenarios several times in this story. **_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 9: Reunited; Torn Apart"**

When Thundercracker was satisfied he was safely out of range of his fellow Decepticons he landed. Lana was in his hands, shaking. He remembered that shaking; the shaking she did when he first acclimated her to his touch. Without really thinking about it he stroked her shoulder and arm to soothe her. She stopped shaking, but she was anything but calmed.

"Stop that!" she snapped.

Thundercracker frowned and then sighed, **"Are you all right?"**

"I'm fine." the young woman replied tersely, "Can you put me down?"

The Decepticon looked skyward with irritation, **"Sheesh. Some gratitude for saving you would be **_**nice.**_**"**

Lana's eyes were hard but then she looked up at him, "_Thank you_ for saving me."

"**You're welcome."**

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"**I almost stepped on a little boy who had your DNA on his clothes." **

Lana's eyes widened, "You didn't STEP on him did you?"

"**No. That's what 'almost' means."** the mech rolled his optics.

"Well what did you _do_ with him?"

Thundercracker seemed puzzled**, "I let him go once he told me where you were."**

Lana stood in his hands, "You LEFT that little boy out there all by himself?"

"**I TOLD him I'd let him go, so I did."**

"That killer bug could get him! WHY did you leave him?"

Thundercracker strode over to the side of a building and set Lana down.

His features conveyed his exasperation, **"BECAUSE Lana, I didn't have the luxury of taking him with me. Your safety took precedence."**

Lana gestured toward himbut then turned to find a way off the roof. The Decepticon's black hand rested in her path.

"**I'm not done talking with you."** he stated.

"Well I'm DONE talking with you. I'm going to find that boy you LEFT out there."

Thundercracker's fingers curled a bit closer to her.

"Get your hand out of my way!" she demanded.

"**I have something for you!"** the huge blue mech announced quickly.

Lana shook her head, "Didn't I make myself clear before? I don't want ANYTHING from you. Just leave me alone."

Thundercracker's optics lowered with a far off sadness. But it didn't stop him from opening his cockpit and fishing something out.

"Whatever it is, KEEP it." Lana snapped, turning away. "I don't want it."

Despite her harshness, Thundercracker extended his cupped hands. As Lana glanced over her shoulder the giant black hand unfurled and there sat her mother.

The young woman's jaw dropped unchecked, "Mom?!"

Heather stood up hurriedly, "Lana!"

"Oh my God! Mom!" the young woman reached out for her mother and took her hands, helping her off of Thundercracker's fingers.

The pair embraced, all but crushing each other with their relief. Lana couldn't stop herself from crying into her mother's hair. Her chest heaved and her knees practically buckled.

Heather held her grown child to her chest, "Oh Lana…I thought I'd never see you again."

As the pair held onto one another with loving desperation, Thundercracker couldn't help but stare at the exchange. His optics practically flickered with envy for what Lana was receiving. His creator never embraced him like that…not after he joined the Decepticons. Though he'd never admit it aloud, he always hoped his creator would forgive and embrace him. Another senseless wish never to be fulfilled.

Lana pulled away from her mother a moment, "How did you get here?"

Heather wiped the tears from Lana's cheek, "Thundercracker brought me here."

Suddenly the young woman's eyes burned with outrage at the Seeker, "YOU…you kidnapped my mother and brought her HERE?!"

Thundercracker's head yanked back at her outburst.

She pointed and accusing finger at him and shouted angrily, "You did this to me and NOW you're doing it to my FAMILY?!"

Heather tried to explain, but Thundercracker didn't want to hear anymore. He snarled, whirled around, swatted the top corner of a roof off in anger, and transformed with a roar of his thrusters. When the jet Con faded into the sky Lana shook her tear stained face and walked a few steps. She stood, stewing in the storm of emotions broiling inside her.

"Lana _Raquel_!" her mother raised her voice, using her child's middle name.

The young woman turned, stunned.

"I've taught you many things in your life Lana, but I NEVER taught you to be judgmental." she reprimanded.

"Judgmental!? MOM! Do you even KNOW what he's done?!" Lana shouted, making a sweeping gesture of the city, "THIS! All of this! And did he tell you how he kidnapped me and made me his pet? Yeah! That's right. There _was_ noboyfriend. I was a robot's pet! NOW he goes out, catches you, and brings you here as some kind of peace offering!"

"Yes Lana. He DID tell me that, but that's NOT how it happened." Heather explained firmly, "I was caught by another robot on my way to find you. Thundercracker spared me from being killed and has been helping me find you."

Lana blinked a tear off her eyelashes, "You…you came out here looking for me?"

"Yes. When you didn't call me for a couple days I was so worried that something had happened to you so I went into the city to find you."

The young woman shook her head, "Mom! You could've been killed!"

Heather nodded, "I know Lana, and if it hadn't been for Thundercracker I would have been."

Lana held her breath a moment before expelling a huge sigh.

Her mother came close to her, "_Now_ you see what snap judgments can do?"

"It's not JUST that mom!" the redhead blurted out, "For five months I was kept in a glass prison and there were days I didn't know if I'd live to see you and dad again."

"Did he hurt you?"

Lana shook her head, "No…not physically." she whipped her eyes upon her mother, "He _pretended_ to be my friend and then he did all this."

Heather paused a moment and then said, "He's certainly a good pretender."

"What?"

"Well he certainly has gone to great lengths if he's merely 'pretending' to be your friend." the older woman explained, "Why would he continue a charade that has no benefit for him?"

Lana blinked, "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! You think he's a GOOD friend?!"

"I don't know too many friends who would risk their own lives to save the life of a friend. Or the life of their friend's mother for that matter."

Lana scoffed, "And I don't know too many 'friends' who bomb cities and kill innocent people."

With a deep sigh, Heather thought about her words carefully, "I realize he's hurt you Lana AND he's not innocent in all this…but I know when someone is sorry for what they've done and wants to make amends."

"He's not sorry." Lana mumbled.

"He apologized to _me_."

The redhead blinked, "To you? What for?"

"For taking you and worrying me." Heather explained.

"And you forgave HIM?"

Heather lowered her eyes, "It wasn't easy…but I did because I believe he meant it."

Lana laughed derisively, "Sorry? He told _you_ he was sorry for taking me? Well then _why_ doesn't he tell _me_ he's sorry for turning me into his pet and then flipping around and destroying the world as we know it?"

Heather took her daughter's hands gently, "Lana, I believe Thundercracker sincerely wants you to forgive him…he just…he just doesn't know how. I guess he thought bringing you and I together would somehow show that."

Lana let it sink in a moment before sitting down on the edge of the roof and burying her head in her hands, sobbing. Knowingly, Heather sat down and put an arm around her. As if childhood had returned Lana leaned into her mother's bosom, staining her shirt with tears.

"Lana, what have I always said about forgiveness?"

The young woman calmed her breathing and said, "You have to forgive others in order to be forgiven yourself." She pulled away, "But mom, how can I forgive him for all THIS?"

" '_How often will my brother sin against me, and I forgive him? As many as seven times?' Jesus said to him, 'I do not say to you seven times, but seventy times seven.'_" her mother quoted the Bible verse without missing a beat.

Lana looked at her shoes and sniffed.

After a few pensive moments of silence Heather said, "Forgiveness is not easy Lana, but you must _choose_ to do it."

With a shake of her head the redhead whispered, "I don't think he'll come back and give me the chance."

Heather stared up at the sky. She wasn't too sure if that blue jet would return either but she said a small prayer that he would.

…

_Not too far away…_

The clouds split as blue wings sliced through them and roaring thunder shook their very particles. Thundercracker swooped over the city and rocked the buildings with a bursting sonic boom. A wave of broken glass got caught up in his jet stream, raining to the pavement. He passed a couple more times, unleashing boom after sonic boom until not a window was left unbroken. One building in a particular state of decay had even crumbled to the ground. Finally, he landed with untold tons of force in the city street his vents and thrusters steaming with heat.

The blue Seeker was fuming with harsh growling rants under his vocalizer. He'd never felt so genuinely angry since his creator betrayed him. With a harsh swing of his foot he booted a van down the street.. It still didn't satiate the burning in his Spark.

"**I save her from eradication and she hates me. I rescue her creator and reunite them and she BLAMES me for kidnapping her?!" **he planted his fist into the side of a building, growling deeply, **"Why did I even waste my TIME?!" **His hard frown deepened, **"Who needs her ungrateful carcass anyway? I'm better off without her. She's done nothing but make me weak. Good riddance to her!" **

As he stood there fuming a faint voice could be heard further up the street. Its twittering lilt told him it was an Insecticon; most likely Kickback again. The blue Seeker slowly snuck closer before ducking a bit behind a particularly large building and tuning his audios to their most sensitive setting. He could hear Shrapnel and Kickback both conversing with a third. Bombshell their leader perhaps? Strangely, TC could detect a crackling over a private channel formerly used by the Seekers; a channel they no longer used but TC had never bothered to close the link fully. He discretely opened the channel so as not to be detected. First static and then…

"…_**trust you and Kickback will arrive in New York shortly?"**_ Starscream's voice broke through.

"**Yes, **_**yes**_**. Bombshell says the new Space Bridge is almost completed, **_**completed**_**."** Shrapnel sounded excited.

"_**Return to New York immediately. It is time we made our decisive move."**_ the Air Commander ordered.

"**And you will keep to your end of the bargain, **_**bargain**_**?"** the chittering voice of the Insecticon continued.

The smile could be heard in Starscream's voice, _**"But of course. Those who are loyal to me shall be rewarded handsomely and I will lead you all into a future of TRUE purpose." **_

The conversation ended abruptly and the two Insecticons flew off in an easterly direction.

So…there really was treachery afoot. Megatron had been right suspecting it.

_**But the Insecticons? Why would Starscream enlist their loyalty?**_ He, like many Decepticons, could barely stand them as they were unnatural creations. But knowing Starscream he had used his slick means of persuasion to enlist their service. Starscream surely wouldn't be foolish enough to try an uprising with only three Insecticons backing him.

_**Who else was in on this? Skywarp? The Coneheads? Maybe the Stunticons?**_

He certainly wasn't included…then again he hadn't exactly been too available as of late. One thing was absolutely certain, his warrior loyalty fell to Megatron first and he must be informed.

He tapped into the secret channel Megatron had designated when he had asked for his watchfulness on Starscream. Soundwave was the only Decepticon who could scramble a message even Bombshell's genius could not decipher so Soundwave was the conduit through which information had to be relayed.

"**Thundercracker to Soundwave."**

"_**Report."**_ the monotone voice answered.

"**Sir, I've just intercepted a transmission from Starscream to the Insecticons…an uprising is brewing." **he announced in a quiet voice. **"They are gathering in the human city of New York."**

"_**Information received."**_ Soundwave hummed back. _**"Await further orders. Soundwave out." **_

Thundercracker sighed and sat heavily on a nearby building, processor awash with confusions. Not a week into their victory over the Autobots and dissent was already infecting their forces. _**Typical.**_ For the longest time he'd always thought when they'd beaten the Autobots everything would be right again. They could be what they wanted to be and live as they always wanted to on Cybertron with power in their grasp. But victory had brought no contentment to his faction. They were fighters, conquerors…warriors. They had to fight, had to conquer. No Decepticon could deny their baser nature and to do so would only prolong the inevitable. He himself was not content…but it wasn't fighting that he wanted.

A loud groan in the support beams was the only premonition as the roof caved in under Thundercracker's weight. He grunted as he sunk in and then rocked forward to stand himself up again. When his feet hit the sidewalk a human ran out from the crumbling building and between his feet. TC wouldn't have thought much of it except it was the same little boy from before. He automatically took a step after him.

With a quick dive the boy in the red shirt tried to hide behind a row of parked cars. Thundercracker curtly cuffed them aside like plastic cups and grabbed the child. The mech's optics went thin.

"**So, it's YOU again."** he grumbled.

The boy still looked as scared as before but also confused since it was the same robot with that older lady. Only this time it was just the robot.

He swallowed hard and mumbled, "Lana?"

"**Oh yeah, I found Lana thanks to you."** his tone became more sarcastic, **"Thanks for helping me find her ungrateful aft so that she could accuse me of kidnapping her creator and abandoning you out here. Yeah. That just made my day slaggin' fantastic!"**

"S-sorry." the boy whispered.

The Decepticon snorted bitterly,** "Sorry huh? Sorry sure doesn't mean a whole lot to you humans does it?"**

The dark skinned child blinked and suddenly gasped when the giant blue robot turned sharply as he talked and gestured, never minding he was holding the boy as he did.

"**I mean what am I supposed to DO? Rip out my Spark and throw it at her feet to show I'm sorry for all this? Huh? What? Does she want me to come crawling on my cockpit **_**begging**_** for forgiveness?"**

Of course the boy gave no answer to his rant.

"**Well she can forget it! I'm not going to ask for something I'm never going to get." **he boomed.

He gave the child a cursory glance**, "Oh, you don't believe me? Just watch. I'll take you back to her and you'll see no gratitude."**

With a leap the jet Con transformed and took off with his confused passenger.

…

Lana and Heather had almost found a way off the building roof when a blue jet roared over their heads, blowing their hair wildly. Both women seemed startled by the close fly over.

"He…he came back?" Lana all but whispered. "Oh God. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?"

Heather glanced at her daughter and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as the fear was apparent in the young woman's tone.

"Just speak from your heart Lana."

With a silent retreat Heather moved to the furthest corner of the roof to allow them space. Lana stood alone, shaking as the airborne machine wheeled back around, flipped sharply, transformed, and landed perfectly on thruster feet. Thundercracker's optics were slit into thin red lines as he stormily approached. Even from the roof Lana could feel every quaking step rattling the rocks beneath her shoes. There was only one other time Lana had seen him with that deadly expression hardening his face but it had never been directed at her. She was certain that harsh look wasn't meant for anyone else. A suddenly panic flooded her brain. Fight or flight jostled for attention as the Seeker's shadow engulfed her.

_Was this such a good idea? Well…it was too late to run now._

Thundercracker stopped mere feet from the building, staring down at her. Lana couldn't help but shiver. He was always gigantic but in that instant he seemed even more so.

Lana swallowed hard, "H-Hey."

The hard features didn't change.

"Um…I…I-I know I flew off the handle awhile ago but I just…" she stammered.

But before she could get more words out the blue Seeker flipped open his cockpit and deposited a small figure right in front of her. Lana gaped as she recognized her young companion. The boy hurriedly ran to her, hugging her waist tightly.

"Lana! Lana." he whimpered.

She hugged him back and stroked his hair fondly.

"**There. I kidnapped **_**another**_** one for you."** Thundercracker growled with venom.

Lana looked up at him and nudged the boy toward her mother with whispered encouragement. When he gradually trotted toward the other familiar woman, Lana faced TC again only to see his winged back moving away.

"No wait! Thundercracker don't go! I have to talk to you!" she shouted with desperation.

Thundercracker kept walking, deaf to her words.

"I'M SORRY!"

He stopped.

"**Sorry?"**

"Yes! I'm sorry! You…"

She didn't finish as Thundercracker suddenly whirled around and stormed back toward her. Lana instinctually backed up from his aggressive return.

"**SORRY!?"** he boomed.

His black fist came down like a wrecking ball a few feet beside Lana, cratering the roof. The three humans all recoiled with fright.

Thundercracker's red optics were bright as he shouted at her, **"**_**Sorry**_** means NOTHING to you! Why should it mean anything to me?!"**

Lana shook her head, stammering, "B-because I-I…"

"**WHY?"**

"Because I mean it! I'm sorry for what I said!" Lana shouted up at him.

Thundercracker's features became severe as he slammed his fist into the roof again, **"**_**I**_** MEANT IT!"**

He pushed away, gesturing fiercely, **"You think just because I'm a Decepticon I can't be sorry? That I'm incapable of feeling remorse?"** He struck his chest with a resounding bang, **"Well I DO feel it! I can feel ANYTHING you can!"**

Lana felt tears running down her cheeks, "Then WHY haven't you said it?"

"**What?"**

The young woman planted her feet with clenched fists, "Sorry!"

"**Because YOU won't forgive me! You're ALWAYS going to hold everything I've done against me! Why should I humiliate myself for something I'm never going to get?"** he growled back.

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do." she whispered, "I…I'll forgive you…if you ask."

Thundercracker stared at her hard. He scanned her heat and chemical patterns for any traces of a lie. He opened his mouth to speak but then…

"_**Thundercracker, Megatron commands you return to New York immediately."**_ Soundwave's voice hummed. _**"Acknowledge…"**_

Thundercracker blinked and looked down at Lana who seemed to be waiting for his answer, **"I…"**

"_**Thundercracker, acknowledge."**_

"**Lana I…"**

"_**Acknowledge…"**_

Thundercracker opened the link quickly, _**"Acknowledged."**_

His optics lowered as he said in a resigning tone, **"I have to go Lana. Just…just go home with your creator while you still can."**

Lana shook her head, "Go? But…where are you going?"

"**It doesn't concern you Lana. Just go home." **he said with very little emotion.

The blue Seeker turned very slowly and moved away a couple steps.

He glanced over his shoulder briefly, **"I hope in time you can forgive me."**

A roar of thruster engines, a cloud of smoke, and a rush of heat followed the Decepticon as he launched from the street into the sky. He transformed and shot off with a loud sonic boom. The three humans watched him fly off. Tears were redirected on Lana's face from the backwash of the launch.

"I do…I do forgive you."


	10. Savior Traitor

_**A/N: Ok for those of you who haven't read the All Hail Megatron comic, this chapter may be kind of fast. Trust me when I say there's a lot of action in that comic and TC isn't shown throughout much of it so I'm kind of trying to tie it all together in a way that's believable and yet holds to my plot as well. I will be referencing the second AHM graphic novel heavily in this chapter so bear with it. I'm paying tribute to those fantastic writers and artists who created it.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 10: Savior Traitor"**

_New York 4:00 a.m.…_

Thundercracker flew low over the darkened, decimated remains of the metropolis known as New York City; the epicenter, the start of the attacks. It looked just like Los Angeles except for one major structure jutting up from its injured surface. Thundercracker blinked at the purple and silver arch surrounded by the massive Energon generators. A new space bridge. The Constructicons had been busy. For a moment he swore that particular section was Cybertron. A faint flutter of homesickness disturbed his stoic thoughts. It looked almost beautiful. However the devastation around it returned him to reality. It wasn't Cybertron, nor would it ever be, but if the space bridge worked then it would certainly open a gate to their home world.

So the second phase of Megatron's plan was nearing completion. First they had to conquer Earth and enslave its population for Energon production—that part was all but completed. Now they had a space bridge to open up limitless worlds and destinations across the galaxy for them to conquer. And Earth's resources would be fed into that machine, fueling it and fueling the Decepticons' conquest of the universe.

Below he could see Megatron accompanied by Bombshell who was the genius behind the Constructicon's technical skill. Other Decepticons were gathering as well. Thundercracker angled downward, transformed, and landed in the area behind his leader. And then he saw Starscream appear from the shadows, flanked by Kickback and Shrapnel.

Thundercracker tensed, predicting the impending power struggle between Megatron and his Second in Command. So often Starscream and tried and failed to overthrow Megatron but he'd always gotten just a tad bit closer each time. Megatron knew this, he was no fool. But somehow, today, Thundercracker could sense an even greater aura of hubris around his Air Commander. He had a plan…and this time it might be a decisive one.

Before Megatron could react an arc of lightening crackled from between the horns on Shrapnel's back and struck the silver leader. Megatron convulsed in pain as the bolt short circuited his body and lit up his metal.

Amid the attack Starscream's voice could be heard, **"So **_**this**_** is your grand Space Bridge Megatron? What a fine bauble to add to your fantastic performance."** he smirked as Shrapnel finished the electrical discharge and Megatron collapsed to his knees, metal shimmering with heat.

"**Ever since we defeated the Autobots you've been stalling. You're LOST, directionless!"** (AHM 2)

Megatron lifted his optics with a harsh rasp, **"Stalling? Waiting, Starscream, for you to make a choice." **(AHM 2)

In the blink of an eye Megatron whipped his massive fusion cannon up and delivered a sound blast into Shrapnel's midsection. The beetle mech shrieked in pain. Kickback charged, leaping into the air and tried to slam a kick into Megatron's face. However the warlord was more than ready as he parried the strike and slammed the bug to the ground with brutal force.

He narrowed his optics at Starscream, **"I've been watching all along, using those loyal to me to see who you would choose and who would take your side."** (AHM 2)

Starscream gestured fiercely, **"Not MY side, the side of the Decepticon cause!"** He moved slowly pointing at his leader, **"There was a time I idolized you Megatron! You were the symbol of the new regime. You taught us that we didn't have to accept what we'd been given, that we were destined for more! You taught us to rise up against the old order. To fight and take what we wanted from a world that rewarded the weak." **(AHM 2)

The Second in Command lowered his voice, **"THEN you led us into the endless war! It is time for a change Megatron. I am the leader who will uphold the TRUE Decepticon cause and not waste time on insignificant worlds, dragging out a war that has no meaning anymore." **

Thundercracker felt quite impressed with his Air Commander's words. Too often he didn't agree with Starscream and his motives for overthrowing Megatron, but this time…this time he made sense. It was the reason he joined the Decepticons in the first place, to rise above his programming and his station in life and be what he wanted. Megatron was the driving force behind that ideal and to follow him would grant that desire. But the more entangled the war became the further the Decepticons seemed to deviate from that baser principle. It's what set his doubts in motion from the very beginning. And now, his doubts were even stronger.

Megatron growled at Starscream, **"I did what was required to win! Unlike YOU Starscream, I understand the mind of a warrior. You appeal to logic, crafting smart arguments for intellects, NOT warriors." **(AHM 2)

He cast a look of disdain upon the Insecticons at the Seeker's side, **"And how many did you rally to your cause…three? Pitiful. As usual you've set yourself up for failure. **_**None**_** of my warriors will join you." **(AHM 2)

A smug smirk lifted the corner's of Starscream's mouth, **"None?" **(AHM 2)

He made a subtle gesture with his head, his smile becoming even more confident. Megatron glanced to his side and Thundercracker swore the warlord betrayed a hint of panic when he saw the six Constructicons standing there.

"**All **_**Hail**_** Megatron." **Scrapper said with dark sarcasm. (AHM 2)

Thundercracker tensed. The Constructicons...so THEY were Starscream's ace. And with them…Devastator.

Starscream backed up slightly and shouted, **"Constructicons merge into Devastator!"**

With a cacophony of transformation sounds and electronics reconnecting, the six Constructicons launched into the air. Metal banged against metal, sparks flew as each entity merged forming the giant brute known as Devastator. Wires snaked between the mountain of plates. Their minds united painfully stirring a thunderous roar from the beast. Rage was the only emotion Devastator expressed and fighting was the one thing the Constructicons could agree upon when forming him. He was destruction incarnate, the perfect weapon of annihilation. And Megatron was their target.

As the monstrous green and purple titan stood over Megatron, making him look like a mere plaything in his shadow, the Supreme Leader didn't so much as flinch. He stood defiantly before the beast of destruction he himself had helped create; David before Goliath. With a deafening roar, Devastator brought down his fist to smash him to dust. For an instant Thundercracker just knew it was the end of their leader but then—every Decepticon present stood with wide optics and marveled at what they saw.

Devastator struck Megatron but the warlord braced his powerful body beneath the titanic fist, holding it off like Atlas bearing the weight of the Earth. His metal vibrated under the weight. The concrete shattered beneath him in a crackled ring. His face was terrifying, that of utter defiance and rage. All odds were stacked against Megatron but his expression said he didn't give a damn. HE would win.

With a snarl, Megatron's fusion cannon fired a blast straight into Devastator's kneecap. The giant roared with pain, removing his fist. Megatron beat a retreat, firing a flurry of super charged blasts from his arm gun. Wounds opened up on Devastator's chest but they were mere stings to the behemoth. With a mighty swing of his arm the giant swatted Megatron into the side of a building. Unbelievably Megatron got up uttering something Thundercracker couldn't hear. The warlord fired again and again as Devastator loomed over him. Megatron stood his ground firing from his fusion cannon again and again. It was like throwing rocks at a tsunami.

The Decepticon leader was roaring something amid the deafening battle but no one but Devastator could hear it. Thundercracker and the others watched in amazement as Megatron fought the mismatched battle. Devastator was upon him in an instant, seizing him up like a mere toy. Defiantly, Megatron continued his barrage, bellowing with rage at his titanic adversary.

And just when it appeared Megatron would be crushed into tin foil, multiple missiles impacted Devastator making the giant pause. All of the Decepticons looked in the direction the missiles had come from and optics went wide with surprise.

Thundercracker zeroed his sights onto the horizon and there filling the sky were lines of fighter jets, screaming toward New York. The humans…they were fighting back? Thundercracker shook his head in shock. Despite it all the humans had rallied a aerial fighting force to stand against them? It was suicidal…but admirable.

More missiles screamed through the air, hitting Devastator dead on. He roared with rage, released Megatron, and turned to face the new threat. Megatron landed hard in the street and immediately began firing on the jets flying overhead. Devastator swung his hands, catching and swatting the attacking jets like mere flies buzzing around his head. The sky burned and rained broken jet parts. Dozens of parachutes floated through the deadly skies above; humans forced to abandon their destroyed craft. Thundercracker watched in amazement as the jets valiantly fought the hopeless battle. Then his attention turned to Megatron. Starscream was firing into the sky right alongside his leader. The two seemed to be conversing heatedly as they shot down the humans. Thundercracker couldn't hear them above the din.

Then suddenly a deafening roar, louder than all the jets, filled the skies. The ground around Thundercracker and the other Decepticons was eaten up by a huge explosion from above. When the dust settled and they all looked up they were again stunned by what they saw.

_**The Autobots!**_

Like archangels Optimus Prime and the Autobots fell from the sky and landed amongst them, firing into their midst.

Optimus Prime was alive?! Thundercracker, nor any Decepticon, could believe they were seeing the legendary Prime alive and leading the charge. They had watched Megatron defeat him and he was all but destroyed when they sent he and the other Autobots through the space bridge. He…he was supposed to be offline and the Autobots exiled to their doom. But it was no hologram, no illusion. Optimus Prime and the Autobots were back and fighting.

After the initial shock wore off, Thundercracker subconsciously felt relief sweep over him. FINALLY, some worthy adversaries! The satisfaction he felt could almost be felt through the Decepticon ranks. They were horrified and shocked the Autobots were back but none could deny the familiarity of fighting their enemies brought a strange sense of peace to them.

Thundercracker took shelter behind a pile of rubble and fired his cannons at the Autobots. He was waiting for the orders of his superiors. Nearby Starscream and Megatron were still talking amid the battle. Thundercracker still couldn't hear what was being spoken. He fired into the Autobots across the way again.

"_**Attention, Decepticon ground forces!"**_Starscream's voice overtook the communication line, _**"I want ALL troops to regroup and form a solid front immediately behind Devastator! Air units, take off behind me! Concentrate fire on the humans and provide aerial defenses for our ground forces!"**_ (AHM 2)

And then he said something no Decepticon had heard the Second in Command utter with sincerity for nearly one million years, _**"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"**_ (AHM 2)

A strange invigoration took over Thundercracker. The battle cry had been delivered and he answered. Leaping from the ground with the other Seekers, Thundercracker transformed and fell in behind the Starscream to mount their defensive strike.

Despite the near upheaval moments before, the Decepticons were once again uniting under a common banner.

…

_Meanwhile across the continent…_

It had taken some searching but finally the trio of humans had found a working vehicle and were tentatively making their way through the ruins. It was difficult driving when most streets were blocked by debris and cars but soon they found a way out, Heather at the wheel. Lana and her young companion were sitting in the back seat. The boy was asleep, head cradled in Lana's lap. She absently stroked his curly hair. After all they'd been through a nap sounded just great. But Lana couldn't sleep. Her mind was so full there would be no way to settle herself.

"Lana? Are you both doing all right?" Heather asked, peeking at them through the rear view mirror.

The young woman nodded, "He's asleep."

"You should really try to sleep Lana. You've been through so much."

"I can't mom." she sighed.

"Thinking about him aren't you?" Heather guessed.

Lana nodded slowly, "I don't know why but…I have a bad feeling."

"Bad feeling?"

"Like…like I'm never going to see him again." she gave a dry laugh, "Funny. For the past few days that's _exactly_ what I wanted and now…"

Heather lowered her gray eyes from the mirror, "You did the right thing Lana. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

But Lana still couldn't shake the thought.

…

_Over New York…_

The battle had shifted. At first the Decepticons seemed to have the upper hand even with humans and Autobots to fight against. Then, like a living fortress, Omega Supreme showed up and hauled Devastator to Liberty Island and away from the city. Without Devastator as the spear point of the ground forces the remaining Decepticons had to fight alone. From the sky the Seekers could see the two monstrous forms of Omega Supreme and Devastator flying up above the city before dropping down on Liberty Island.

"_**OH holy slag! Where did that death machine come from?"**_ Skywarp cursed over the frequency.

"_**Never mind him!"**_Starscream shouted back, _**"Concentrate your fire on the ground forces. We have to start the retreat before the bomb gets here!"**_

"_**Retreat? What bomb?"**_ Thundercracker called out with confusion.

"_**The nuclear bomb the humans were going to drop on us!"**_ Skywarp replied with excitement, _**"They were going to wipe out this whole city just to get rid of us…but Megatron outsmarted them. Tankor is the bomber! HA! And those humans won't know until it's too late!"**_

As Skywarp and the others broke away to begin their next strafing run on the Autobots Thundercracker remained aloft soaking in the revelation. They were going to drop a bomb on this city not only destroying the Autobots but killing every living thing within the blast radius, which was massive. It would be a slaughter worse than they had wrought upon taking over this world. Then after the blast the radiation would slowly poison countless others as it swept on the jet stream.

_**Where was the honor is such slaughter? **_

Thundercracker had no qualms fighting an enemy or engaging military aircraft in combat, but dropping a nuclear bomb on non combatants was just…it was…dishonorable. There were those who would argue the Decepticons relinquished their code of honor long ago, and many had, but Thundercracker had not. He still valued the old warrior code, despite what anyone would say. Was this to be their legacy? Killing off creatures who were too helpless to fight back and then running? Destroying whatever they couldn't have for the simple pleasure of it? But what could he do about it?

It was time to admit facts, facts Thundercracker had chosen to ignore for far too long. Dare he say it, Starscream had been right. Megatron had lost his way from the original goals of the Decepticons. No longer did they fight to rise above their station in life, no longer did they fight oppression. Somehow, they had mutated into the very thing they had first sought out to overthrow.

As he thought Thundercracker's comm. was suddenly screaming.

"_**Megatron is DOWN! Repeat, Megatron is down! All aerial units follow me!" **_Starscream shouted.

The words didn't seem to belong in the same sentence.

_**Megatron had… fallen? How? By whose hand? And why was Starscream not celebrating? Isn't this what he wanted for countless centuries?**_

Loyalty shaken but not completely shed for his leader, Thundercracker veered off to the place Starscream flew. Together they all transformed and landed. There lay Megatron in the city street, silver armor shattered and dented with a huge crackling hole in his forehead. No Decepticon could believe it. Never had they seen their leader defeated in such manner…in fact many never believed it to be possible. But then there stood Optimus Prime, the one adversary strong enough to stand toe to toe with the Decepticon Tyrant and actually not die. He too looked broken and battered but HE was still standing. The Autobot leader was moving toward Megatron's still form when a rasping voice shouted.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!" **(AHM 2)

Prime looked up to see Starscream briskly approaching from his landing, wings swinging aggressively. The other Decepticons were slowly backing him.

"**Starscream?! What are you doing?"** Optimus asked with incredulity. (AHM 2)

With a curt kneel, Starscream bent down and hefted up Megatron's lifeless body saying, **"Fulfilling my role as a Seeker; protecting the leader of the Decepticon Empire. Neither YOU nor any of your filthy Autobot herd is going to touch him." **(AHM 2)

The other Autobots had begun to gather behind Optimus, tense to fight should the Decepticons choose. Thundercracker distinctly heard the dull roar of a large jet engine and looked skyward. High above he could see the unmistakable silhouette of Tankor cruising above the clouds with the promise of death and destruction nestled in his bomb bay. Time was running short.

The red and blue Prime narrowed his optics slightly**, "This isn't LIKE you…this is your chance to leave him. If you leave him, leadership is yours."** (AHM 2)

Honestly Thundercracker was thinking the exact same thing. But for some reason, despite his typical devious nature, Starscream was actually doing his true job.

Starscream gave a look of condescension, **"Leadership of the Decepticons must be taken Prime. Not magically offered up by chance. Something your kind will NEVER understand." **(AHM 2)

"**I've spent far too long trying to gain this leadership. To accept it now would feel…tainted. No **_**Autobot**_** is going to do my usurping for me."** he finished.

Optimus darkened his optics, **"So you're going to run?" **(AHM 2)

Prime's body guard Ironhide growled angrily, **"Cowards."** (AHM 2)

A sneer was all Starscream gave him, **"Cute. We're not running, we're simply done playing."** (AHM 2)

The Air Commander turned, still cradling Megatron's body. He gave the Autobot's a dark glance over his shoulder, **"Keep this in mind Prime. Our forces outnumber yours from one side of the galaxy to the other. Your army is in ruins and we are **_**still**_** the victors. Nothing is to be gained by prolonging this battle."** (AHM 2)

He smiled again gesturing toward the sky, **"Now what are you going to do Prime? Waste time with us or stop a nuclear weapon from destroying this city and everyone in it?"** (AHM 2)

His thrusters activated as did the thrusters of the other Decepticons as they launched from the ground.

"**Farewell, Prime."** he called ominously. (AHM 2)

Thundercracker launched just fifty feet off the ground. He looked up and could faintly detect the bomb's signature as it was dropped. Part of him wanted to fly away, just fly away with the Decepticons and pretend it never happened.

No…he was _done _turning the other way. If he let this happen, what good was his honor? What good was the Decepticon name if they did this? What would…what would Lana think of him if he let this happen? He spent his whole life doing nothing in the face of great evil. What good was his apology if he kept turning around and looking the other way when he needed to take action?

Grimacing, as if it pained him to even think it, Thundercracker returned to the street where the Autobots were staring up at the descending bomb in the atmosphere.

"**We can't let these people die."** Prime stated. (AHM 2)

"**We can't shoot it."** Cliffjumper shook his head with regret. (AHM 2)

"**Someone has to fly up there."** Jazz concluded. (AHM 2)

Thundercracker spoke up, **"I'll do it."** (AHM 2)

As if the bomb had already fallen the Autobots looked at the blue Decepticon.

"_**Thundercracker?!**_**" **many of them gasped. (AHM 2)

TC looked upon their shocked expressions but calmly explained, **"None of you can fly, not in robot form. I can get up there and stop this bomb."** (AHM 2)

Ironhide eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion, **"But…you're a Decepticon! Why would you-?"**(AHM 2)

"**There is no **_**honor**_** in this weapon."** Thundercracker interrupted curtly. (AHM 2)

All at once a white and red accented mech came forward, a look of relief on his face. Thundercracker recognized him immediately as the Decepticon traitor Drift, formerly known as Deadlock. Drift had switched sides and was thoroughly despised throughout the Con's ranks. There was nothing worse than a traitor. Thundercracker looked at him with disgust.

He extended his hand to Thundercracker,** "Brother. I'm glad you have seen the way, your choice is—"** (AHM 2)

With a vicious slap, Thundercracker swatted the traitor's hand away, **"Do NOT speak to me! I am NO traitor to my kind!"** (AHM 2)

Drift seemed slightly shocked but seemed to understand his error. Thundercracker was not changing sides…despite his actions.

"**These creatures were NEVER worthy adversaries. The Decepticons are forged through combat, NOT slaughter."** the Seeker explained seriously, **"Everything we've done here has brought dishonor to the Decepticon name…and I won't stand for it any longer." **(AHM 2)

The Seeker's thrusters spewed fire and smoke as he launched from the street and into the sky. Thundercracker roared up through the walls of clouds as fast as he was able. His targeting sensors locked on the falling bomb, careening down toward its target. He met it head on, flipped upside down and wrapped his arms around the huge weapon of destruction. He followed its fall, matching its speed exactly and when they were in sync he flashed his afterburners and redirected toward space. He ascended upward, blasting through the atmosphere with his dangerous cargo. The dark cold of space suddenly swept over him as well as Earth's gravity as it left him. With a mighty heave he opened his arms and the bomb flew upward into the silent void.

Thundercracker watched it for a moment before training both of his arm cannons on the bomb. He revved them up to full power and shot the weapon just as he retreated to a safer distance. When his energy beams ripped into the metal casing they triggered the electronic detonator inside. Space's silence was forcibly shattered as the bomb unleashed its potential into the emptiness. A brief disturbance, one the universe barely noticed. But down on the blue planet their was rejoicing.

…

_Below at that same moment…_

Lana stepped out of the vehicle, staring at her childhood home. She'd made it, at long last she was home. The front door flew open and out ran her father, a tall, pepper-haired man with a bushy mustache to match. His blue eyes were wet with tears as he ran to Lana and Heather, seizing them both to his chest in a hug of relief.

"OH God. Where WERE you? Are you both all right?" he choked.

"We're fine daddy." Lana assured, crying as well.

Suddenly a bright light far above the clouds disturbed their moment. They shielded their eyes as they looked up to see the fiery explosion. It was so high they never even heard the faint report seconds later.

"What was that?" Heather asked.

…

_Seconds later in the atmosphere…_

Thundercracker flew back down toward Earth, his conscience clear. He veered just slightly from his previous course, directing himself toward the western half of the continent instead of the east. As he descended he suddenly heard a disturbance in the air above him.

"**THUNDERCRACKER!"** the enraged voice of Skywarp bellowed. (AHM 2)

TC turned quickly to face him.

The black Seeker dove at him with rage, **"TRAITOR!"** (AHM 2)

Traitor? Thundercracker was stunned by the heinous accusation. He wasn't a traitor! He was a Decepticon.

"**No…Brother wait…"** he held up his hands placidly. (AHM 2)

Skywarp grabbed his shoulders, shouting in his face, **"WHAT did you just DO?! You betrayed us! You betrayed—You're a SEEKER!"** (AHM 2)

Thundercracker shook his head defensively, **"No! No, listen, Megatron had lost his way. This was WRONG Warp!"** (AHM 2)

Skywarp shoved him away, **"Wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong, YOU are wrong traitor!"**

"**Warp! This was wrong! Don't you see that? What honor was there in all this? What…" **Thundercracker tried to explain.

"**SHUT UP!" **Skywarp shook his head as if trying to shake the very notion from his processor. **"You…you did this because of that slagging squishy DIDN'T you!?**"

Skywarp suddenly thrust a cannon in Thundercracker's face. The blue Seeker raised his hands disarmingly, unable to believe his best friend's weapon was staring him down. They had been wing mates for millions of years, fighting alongside one another and surviving situations no others could. Among the Decepticon ranks there was no one Thundercracker trusted in combat aside from Skywarp.

The purple barrel began to glow inches from his face.

"**Wait! Brother!"** he tried. (AHM 2)

Skywarp's face held none of the mischievous prankster Thundercracker had known for so long. There was nothing but murder in his optics.

"**You love those squishies so **_**much**_**…then DIE like them. BETRAYER!"** he snarled.

The last thing Thundercracker saw of Skywarp was the blindening discharge of his weapon straight into his cockpit and chest. The pain was excruciating as he felt his circuitry burning. His optics darkened. He bent in midair and suddenly felt his engines give out. Like a stone he plummeted from the heavens, a trail of smoke and fire following him. He couldn't stay online…the pain was too great. The last thing his optics beheld before shutting down was the ground yawing up at him. He hit…and all went dark.

_**A/N: OH man I got that out fast…sure helps when the book is already written for you ;) Don't fret though, there is more to come! And a special note: I received the new TF comic that tells of TC's fate. Not bad…but NOT what I was wanting to be honest. So I'm going to flip that totally around in my next few chapters and make it the way I want it to be. **_


	11. Rebuild

_**A/N: It is at this point I will be deviating from the comic line and taking this story in my own direction. The AHM training wheels are off and I'm running on my own at this point. Sorry if this first part seems a bit rushed…I just want to move TC's story along and stop worrying about the human's plight.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 11: Rebuild"**

_Weeks after the climactic battle in New York…_

The day the cell phones and internet turned on instigated a huge sigh of relief that swept across the United States. Information, long dammed behind a wall of technological oppression, flooded the airwaves. News reports were on every channel, all trying to make sense of the amazing events that had just transpired.

The metal invaders were gone, presumably defeated by more robots of a different faction and the last remaining human resistance. But their destructive finger print was evident across the globe. Major cities like New York, Beijing, Los Angeles, London, and countless others lay in ruins. The death toll rose everyday on a morbid counter, lists of identified deceased were long but the unidentified dead and missing went on forever like never-ending movie credits. Huge billboards covering entire building walls were fluttering with layers of notes from people searching for friends and family or notes saying they were alive were common place.

World leaders actually pulled together to begin the worldwide rebuilding efforts. Money seemed to be no object as patriotism for the human race was at an all time high. Everyone just wanted to dig in and get civilization back on track and the oppressors out of their minds.

In mere days the prison camps where humans were being used as slaves were liberated by US forces and families long torn apart were being reunited. Among them was Lana's young friend whom she'd saved during the attacks. Turns out his name was Daniel James and his family had survived the enslavement. By phone they planned to meet and reunite.

When Lana opened the truck door Daniel leaped out, more excited than he'd been since they'd met and ran to his open armed parents and older brother. It was a moment of silent sobbing, one Lana was all too familiar with in her own life. Everything may have gone to Hell but at least they had their family and… friends.

Lana couldn't forget. Try as she might Lana constantly wondered what became of Thundercracker. She guessed he had fled the planet along with the other Decepticons. But every now and again there were reports of soldiers uncovering battered robots from the ruins of New York. She would keep an open ear on those stories and would carefully watch to see if any of them were blue. None of the robots discovered was Thundercracker. Strangely it brought relief, and yet anger. He just left, ran away. But maybe it was for the best. The whole world was in a state of flux and anything that remotely resembled a robot was on the "find and destroy on sight" list.

Yes…it probably was for the best. Lana knew she needed to put it away in the back closet of her memory and move on with her life. No more pet nonsense. No more giant robots. Until the world got back on track she would stay with her parents and cherish the small things. Life was going to be normal again.

…

_One year later…_

_**Stasis ending in 3…2…1.**_

_**Begin Restart Functions.**_

_**Internal Sensory Array: Online **_

_**Optical Sensors: Online in 15 seconds.**_

_**Warning! Structural Damage Detected!**_

_**Energy Level: 5%**_

The warnings continued, bothersome and numerous across the blackness. Static began to snow. Then, very slowly, the static dissipated until at last vision was restored. Of course the moment Thundercracker's optics switched on he deactivated them when he winced with pain. His pain receptors were firing over every panel on his frame. Most prevalent was the pain in his cockpit and back. He tried to groan but his vocalizer refused to work. It felt like something had gunked up his works. His optics came online again. Two scraggly trees towered over him, pointing toward a gray sky.

_**Where was this place?**_

His attention was suddenly drawn to his memory core which had just rebooted.

_**The bomb. He stopped the bomb.**_

_**Traitor. Skywarp called him that.**_

_**Shot down. Shot down by his own wingmate.**_

_**Traitor…**_

Thundercracker could barely stomach the sound of the hateful word as it bounced around his processor.

_**He was not a traitor...he was…he was a…**_

For the longest moment Thundercracker's logic chips were trying to sort out that question until a more answerable one came.

_**How long was I grounded?**_

Thundercracker's internal chronometer was scrambling for the answer and suddenly the date appeared. A terrestrial year…that's how long he'd been offline.

Thundercracker's fingers moved just slightly and immediately he could feel the presence of organic lubricants invading the seams and joints of his hand. He grimaced. With an unsettling crackling noise the damaged Seeker put a dirty hand to his helmet. Slowly he shifted his torso to sit up but found himself slightly stuck to the ground. Over the year, the huge impact crater had slowly solidified around him, filling with mud and all kinds of vegetation. He summoned his energy and painfully pried himself from the dirt. A shock traveled along his back.

And then a message he never wanted to see appeared.

_**Warning! Structural Damage Detected!**_

_**Flight Capability- Inoperative**_

A sickening feeling hit he Seeker.

He looked at his hand and down the rest of his body to see his armor and cockpit cracked like a cheap mirror and colored brown and green with all manners of organic contamination. His heel thrusters were gunked up and still bore char marks from when he'd caught fire.

Thundercracker paused, slowly reaching up to feel his left wing and to his horror swiped air. His hand groped frantically to find the sleek aileron or even the flap, but all he touched was a sharp broken stub protruding offensively from his back. A shudder shook his plating as he reached for his right wing only to find the same ragged framework.

_**His wings…**_

Warp had hit him just right…the way no Seeker wants to be hit; in the cockpit and in the wings. Thundercracker scoured the ground for any sign of his wing tips but all he found were broken bits scattered around and in the hole he had made when he crashed.

Grounded. Grounded in the middle of a… a stand of trees with uneven rocky terrain in every direction. He tried to gain his bearings to see exactly where on Earth he had crashed. Last he knew he was flying over the Western half of the North American continent before he was shot down. After several long minutes he triangulated his relative position.

_**Yes…he'd crashed in the Western half…no deviation.**_

Thundercracker winced and tried to stand up. The muck grinding and squishing in his joints was sickening to hear as he moved. Unfortunately his first effort to rise was met with a painful buckling in his knee joint which sent him back down in the dirt again.

_**Terrific…flightless, low on energy, AND crippled.**_

The blue Seeker sat in his own crater, debating whether he should even try to get up again.

_**What was the point? Even if he managed to walk where would he go?**_ _**He was an outcast, banished from his faction on a world full of organics who wanted him offline. Where could he possibly hide?**_

He couldn't even transform in such a damaged state and without repairs and regenerating time he'd be a giant, walking target. Besides that, he didn't _want_ to hide, skulking around in dark places just so humans wouldn't find him. It was no existence for a warrior. But, his energy reserves were so low he'd have to replenish them soon or he'd just go offline in this crater again. Neither was a suitable end to the proud Seeker.

_**Why couldn't Warp have offlined him…or one of the Autobots?**_ _**At least that way he would have met the Matrix as all Seekers were intended; crashed during battle. **_

"_**Well…guess it's better to go out fighting than just waiting for my power core to fail."**_ Thundercracker thought grimly.

With another push Thundercracker hauled himself to his feet. His once powerful legs wobbled like a newborn fawn as he tried to gain some momentum and walk. He took a shaky step and then another, his balance still in question. The damaged mech leaned heavily against one of the trees, practically snapping it off. Without really thinking her gripped the trunk with both hands and twisted, snapping it off. Thundercracker pruned the broken tree a moment until he had what resembled a walking stick. He planted it firmly in the ground, using it for balance and eventually he managed to limp his way onward, unsure of where he was going. The only thing on the Seeker's processor was finding fuel. There had to be a refinery somewhere nearby or at LEAST a fuel station.

Across the rocky plain he hobbled, the gray sky reflecting his grim mood. How pathetic he must look. Dirty, damaged, wingless, limping like some broken Empty trying to scrounge up a fuel ration just to prevent going offline the next day. At least no one was there to witness his wretched state.

Hours passed and the planet's sun was beginning to sink, lengthening Thundercracker's shadow into a giant black monster that seemed to be following him. An ugly monster he didn't want to look at, but it crawled behind him just the same.

_**Energy Level Critical!**_

_**Energy Level- 3%**_

Thundercracker was feeling sluggish from the moment he came online but now he was even having trouble preventing his optics from switching off. The darkness was chasing away the light and with it his chances of finding fuel. If he didn't find some fuel soon he was going to drop and this time he probably wouldn't come back online. The humans would probably find his lifeless shell and take it to some secret facility for study. Torn apart bit by bit, wire by wire until…_**NO**_. _**He would not end up as a lab specimen in some crude laboratory! He'd rather run into the Autobot base and beg to join their ranks!**_

All at once Thundercracker's pede hit a different surface. He looked down with bleary optics to see double yellow lines leading away. A road! And roads undoubtedly had fuel stations. True, it placed him in a difficult situation being out in the open and in a place traversed by humans, but at least he had a path to follow to get to his fuel. He didn't have time to be timid. Thundercracker moved onward in the growing dark, following the lonely strip of road and trying not to think too much.

Another hour passed before he felt the air temperature drop and the humidity spike. He grimaced upon viewing the sky. A storm was brewing.

_**Perfect.**_

And then he spotted a dark structure just ahead. It had little metal boxes out front with hoses jutting from their side. A fueling station! Almost forgetting his weakened state, the Seeker picked up the pace and finally made it to the pumps. He dropped his tree walking stick and knelt down next to the first pump. With the urgency of a starving man he put the fuel nozzle in his mouth and connected his main fuel receptor to it. He created a vacuum and waited. A surge of rusty air invaded the receptor…but not a drop of fuel. Confused, Thundercracker disconnected his fuel receptor and tried the other fuel pump.

Not even a hint of fuel.

Angrily the Seeker spat the nozzle out and suddenly noticed the overall condition of the building. The place looked long abandoned, like fuel hadn't flown there for more than two decades. Thundercracker snarled and ripped the two pumps straight out of their concrete foundations, forgetting he didn't have that kind of energy to burn. But he was just so furious and desperate he couldn't think straight. He threw the pumps in different directions before falling back on his aft, shaking with weakness.

_**Energy Level Critical! **_

_**Commencing Stasis Lock- One Bream.**_

_**Why did fate toy with him so cruelly?**_

He had been a Seeker, the Elite of the Decepticon Army, and Megatron's personal guard force. And one stupid act of "honor" had cast him into this decrepit state.

_**Was it worth it? Was this suffering the reward he earned for finally saying no to preserve his idea of honor? **_

Droplets of moisture began to ping off the Decepticon's black helmet. Thundercracker heaved a sigh from his vents. _**Some**__** reward.**_

_**ATTENTION: Fuel molecules detected.**_

The Seeker's olfactory sensors had detected fuel…but from a distance.

He blinked as he looked up. His scanners were picking up another building about a half mile from where he sat. He didn't have enough power to get a clear scan because he needed all his remaining energy to get over there. Grabbing his tree again, Thundercracker staggered to his feet and made his way over to the edifice.

…

The rain had picked up considerably by the time Thundercracker reached the building. And much to his surprise it wasn't just any building, it looked like a smallish air hanger with a crude, flat runway leading away from it. Honestly, Thundercracker wouldn't have cared if it was a castle or a shack made of dirt, he smelled fuel inside. Wet and ever closer to going offline, the Decepticon threw his walking stick aside and grabbed the hanger's long sliding door. He easily pulled it open despite the lock and bent down to get inside. The hanger was taller than most human buildings, but Thundercracker couldn't stand up fully. In front of him sat two white planes. Not military design to be sure. They looked more like small recreational or personal aircraft. But the Seeker didn't care what model they were.

Not caring how desperately he moved, Thundercracker sat down next to the first plane, poked a large hole in the fuel tank, and began siphoning the life-giving fluid out. Unlike his first attempt this one yielded a gratifying reward that flowed down into his bare fuel tank.

_**Fueling…Fueling…**_

_**What beautiful readouts.**_

A loud gurgling sound signaled the gas tank's emptiness but TC's fuel receptor made sure to vacuum up every drop before retracting back into his mouth. The blue Decepticon's systems relaxed from their hyper-survival mode and began to work on converting the Earth fuel so it could be distributed into his power core. Thundercracker could've very easily drank the other plane dry but he had to recharge. With his foot he shut the air hanger door to avoid suspicion and rested his back against the wall for a quick recharge. The drone of rain on the metal roof gradually lulled the weary traveler.

…

_Several minutes later, not more than two hundred yards from the hanger…_

Ben was a retired businessman turned hobby pilot. He was a stocky black man with a rounded belly, white mustache and sideburns, and a fuzzy back to his bald head. The weathered condition of his face told he had lived a long life, but the brightness in his dark eyes said he wasn't done living yet. After putting much of his savings into his hobby/part time job of flying and teaching others to fly small aircraft, he spent many long days in the sky or maintaining his "toys". But anymore, with the shaky state of the rebuilding world, he had cut back on his flying time. The last thing he wanted was to go out flying and have some giant jet robot shoot him down in a blaze. He loved flying but he didn't want to risk dying to do it.

Upon hearing the storm starting outside Ben decided to go out and double check that his hanger was properly locked and that he had turned off all electrical devices in case of a power outage. Being his age, he tended to forget things and there was no harm in checking. The old pilot marched out to his hanger, opened the small access door next to the huge sliding one and entered. He took off his hat and shook rain water off of its bill before replacing it on his bald head. He muttered something about the weather before marching over to breaker box to ensure everything was ok.

As Ben was checking over things, he heard a loud scraping against the concrete floor which made him turn fast.

"Who's there?" he called.

There was no answer in the dark of his hanger, only the silent silhouettes of his two planes and the continuous drum of the rain against the tin roof. At first the old man thought it might have been the storm outside but he heard another scraping sound followed by a loud bang. Ben felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Someone was in the shed with him. With nervous hands he grabbed a hammer from his tool rack and held it up as he cautiously crept forward. He hoped he wouldn't have to use the tool on the intruder but he wasn't about to let anyone tamper with his planes either. He ducked under the wing of his white Cessna, eyes darting in the dim light.

All at once he smelled fuel and noticed a dark patch underneath his other plane.

_Great…there was someone in his shed and they had already vandalized one of his planes._

Before the old man could inspect the fuel puddle further, he spotted movement just beyond his second plane near the wall. Ben clenched the hammer feeling sweat drip from under his cap as he moved around his plane toward the sound.

"Who…who ever ye are, ye'd better get the hell outta here or I'll call the cops!" he threatened.

Of course the sheriff wouldn't arrive for a half hour if he did because of his remote location but the intruder didn't know that. All at once the scraping returned and was compounded with a deep groaning of metal, like a plane rolling over on the runway in a high wind. Ben saw red lights appear in the dark behind his plane. The hammer fell from his hand as the two red lights rose up and up until they were hovering just under the metal ceiling.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…" he whispered before making a mad dash for the hanger door.

Ben didn't stop. He ran for the door as fast as his old legs could carry him. He heard the loud sound of metal scraping against the concrete and before he reached the door his portable generator landed a few feet in front of him with a mighty crash. Ben skidded to a halt to avoid being crushed. He turned and met a huge, open, metal hand. Ben fell backward and was suddenly trapped by giant black fingers that slammed down around him and pinned him to the floor. His heart pounded furiously as the red eyes once again appeared above him and then a stern robotic face dematerialized from the dark.

…

Thundercracker had been stirred out of his brief recharge by the human. He painfully sat up and saw a single man standing a few feet from him. The last thing he needed was to be discovered and reported. He was injured and low on energy and every human on the planet was probably ready and willing to send him to the scrap heap if given the chance. When the man ran he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to grab him before he escaped and so he threw the first thing he could grab: a generator. He didn't want to hit the human with it, just throw it in his path to slow him down so he could catch him. Luckily his aim was good enough to do just that. The man stopped and he scooted forward pinning him beneath his hand.

Naturally the man squirmed and cursed.

"**Silence human."** Thundercracker commanded in the strongest voice his rusty vocalizer could manage.

The man went still but his fear was apparent as his quiet mumblings to human deities indicated.

Thundercracker was used to the look and continued, **"Now that I have your attention…I want you to listen very carefully."**

His captive nodded from beneath his hand.

"**I'm not going to do hurt you. I'm just staying in here until the storm subsides. That's all. When it stops I'll be gone and you'll never see me again."** the damaged mech explained, **"Now the only thing YOU have do is keep quiet and forget I was here. As far as you're concerned, you're just housing another plane for the night. Got it?"**

The man nodded slowly. Thundercracker glanced around the hangar a moment.

"**You're the only one here?"**

Again the man nodded.

"**Then you're the only one who KNOWS I'm here. So if I happen to pick up any 'human military company' after I leave…well…I'll know exactly who tipped them off"** the red optics narrowed, **"Do you understand?"**

Another nod. The Seeker removed his hand from the man's body, allowing him to sit up. He gave him another threatening look.

"**Now you just stay there and don't move. When **_**I **_**leave then you can leave."**

Ben didn't say anything, his heart was trying not to go into palpitations.

_This was NOT how he wanted to spend his evening._

_**A/N: Yeah, I kinda dumped "Daniel James". Consider him a little character to move the plot along when it needed it. I doubt anyone will care anyway. I'm more concerned about TC than minor humans. Anyhoo, more to come and sorry for the long wait. This month has been NUTS —**_


	12. I Found You

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 12: I Found You"**

_An hour later…_

Ben tapped his fingers nervously against his numb knee. For a whole hour he'd sat on the cold concrete floor in a terrifying wait with this giant robot who'd taken up temporary residence in his hanger. The rain still pattered against the roof so the blue mechanoid hadn't made any move to leave. Ben prayed for the rain to stop and this brief hostage situation to end. Of course, Ben wasn't sure if he could take this robot at his word.

_What if he didn't leave? Would he kill him anyway? How long could he wait before he had to go to the bathroom or start to get hungry and thirsty?_

The old man would briefly look over at his dangerous "guest". He was really big, probably above thirty feet if he stood up. But he didn't look at all like the pristine, indestructible monsters that had been shown on the news. This robot looked like he'd been run through a metal chopper and dragged down the highway a few miles. It was strange but Ben recognized the pieces of the mech to be those of an F-16; a very beat up F-16. The jagged stubs jutting from his back and the broken glass of a cockpit left little doubt to the old pilot that the robot was indeed a plane. It was strange and yet…fascinating. Ben had flown planes for the better half of his life and he never once imagined one getting up and walking around, much less being able to talk.

After such a long silence the old man summoned up some courage to speak.

Ben licked his dry lips and said with a hard tone, "You were one of those New York attackers weren't you? Took out the Brooklyn Bridge and most the major cities in the world. Killed lots of innocent people."

Thundercracker narrowed his optics slightly.

Though the more sensible voice in Ben's head begged him not to say it, he did anyway, "When that happened, I thought there wasn't any justice in this world," he gave Thundercracker a pointed glare, "Guess I stand corrected."

The mech's red eyes lit up brighter as he menacingly leaned forward, **"What was **_**that**_** flesh sack? Speak up."**

Ben scooted backward and buttoned his lip. He hoped his mouth hadn't just signed his death certificate. Much to his relief the damaged robot didn't move any closer, just gave him a stare that would make the Devil flinch.

"**Yeah. That's what I THOUGHT."** the mech snarled**, "Just keep your little comments to yourself. I'm in no mood." **

The old man took the hint and remained silent, that is, until the robot began to scoot toward his other plane. Thundercracker moved around the first plane and settled down next to the second. He gripped the base of the tail fin and effortlessly turned the large machine so the fuel tank was more accessible.

"Hey…HEY!" Ben shouted, climbing to his feet as fast as his elderly body would allow, "Those are MY planes! Leave them alone!"

"**I don't want your planes. I want the fuel."** Thundercracker explained shortly.

Ben looked at the punctured fuel tank of his first plane and didn't have to guess what was in store for the other. A punctured fuel tank was a VERY serious problem and an expensive fix. He didn't need two busted fuel tanks.

"WHOA! WHOA! Wait! Wait! If all you want is the fuel you can have it! Just don't damage my other plane." Ben begged.

The blue Decepticon looked at the human who was boldly moving toward the targeted Cessna.

"Look, I'll just open the fuel tank and you can have the fuel. Ok?" the old man offered with raised hands.

Thundercracker snorted, "**I don't need YOUR help to get fuel."**

"I—I never said you did. But these planes…they're all I've got. You don't have to break them to get the fuel."

The Decepticon grumbled to himself but grudgingly used the tip of his finger to unscrew the fuel cap. He connected his fuel receptor and speedily drained the tank.

Ben shook his head with incredulity but mumbled, _"If you could open the cap from the start, why did you have to puncture the tank?"_

When the tank hissed with emptiness, Thundercracker withdrew from his refueling and leaned against the hangar wall, feeling much better with a fuller tank. His systems were out of danger from shutting down from lack of energy; at least for now. He winced, the pain in his back a sharp reminder of the loss his frame suffered.

_**How was he going to repair his broken wings?**_

Thundercracker very much doubted after a year being grounded that any Decepticons remained. Not that it mattered. If there were Decepticons on Earth he couldn't get help from them. He was… a traitor. As distasteful as the thought sounded, that's how his comrades viewed him. A traitor was worse than an Autobot.

The Autobots—another sickening notion. Thundercracker shook his head. Even if there were Autobots on Earth able to repair him they'd never do it. He was a Decepticon with millions of years of vendettas set against him. If they caught him; a Seeker; flightless and crippled they'd just throw him in a cell until he could be executed as a war criminal. They wouldn't waste time or resources repairing him…even if he begged. Not that he'd ever humiliate himself in such a manner.

He glanced at the broken stubs over each shoulder with misery. He could fix minor injuries but repairing his wings in such a damaged state was beyond his capabilities. Then he looked at the pair of Cessnas sitting on either side of him. Even IF he could scrounge up the parts for an armature his nanites could grow over he'd never be able to connect them, not without help. The Seeker lowered his head dismally. All his Seeker life he'd scorned the flightless. He'd been freed long ago from the shackles the ground thrust upon him and ironically gravity had caught him again. He was trapped, grounded on a hostile alien planet. No one was going to help him and no one was coming back for him. He was on his own.

…

_Out on the highway not more than an hour later…_

Lana tapped her steering wheel in a bored fashion as she traversed the long empty highway between her parent's farm and her old college town, which was still in a constant state of rebuilding even after a year. It had been strange and surreal traversing the streets that were at last clear but still held remnants of the destruction. It would be many more years until the town was unscarred and whole again. But it was looking much better.

As she drove her windshield began to dot with rain. She sighed and turned on the wipers only to be greeted by a veritable torrent of rain.

"Geez." Lana commented, turning the wipers on full blast and slowing down. "Crazy weather."

Lana watched the monotonous stream of rain against her windshield and drove a few more miles. Suddenly something flashed in her headlights and was followed by an unsettling loud bang to the front of her car.

"SHIT!" she swerved slightly, slamming on the brakes.

The sound of metal grinding made her wince as she skidded to a halt. Luckily there was no oncoming traffic to hit when she stopped in the center of the road.

"What the hell did I just hit?" Lana commented, looking out her back window.

But in the dark rain she couldn't see anything. Grumbling she threw her jacket over her head and got out to assess the damage to her car. She was wet the moment she climbed out and moved toward the front. When she got there she saw what looked like a big sheet of metal jammed under the front bumper.

She cursed again and grabbed the debris, wrenching out from under her car. With a grunt she held up the scrap in the headlight beam to see exactly what it could be. Her eyes widened when she noted the intense blue color.

"_No…no it…it couldn't be." _Lana thought.

The color was very similar but then again blue wasn't that uncommon. She held onto the scrap and stared off down the road. Another piece of metal glistened in the high beams. Lana ran to collect it. It too was partially blue.

"_No. Don't be stupid Lana. These aren't his,"_ she chided herself.

Suddenly something on the edge of the road caught her attention. She trotted over and saw what looked like a hole embedded into the loose gravel on the side of the highway. She stared at it. No…it wasn't JUST a hole. The edges were too perfect. It looked like…a print.

Though her mind was constantly denying it Lana still couldn't shake the notion. _Was it possible? Was he here? _

Lana immediately ran back to her car, tossed the two blue scraps of metal in the back, and drove down the road again, eyes scanning for more evidence. Even in the rain she spotted a few smaller scraps of metal littered intermittedly down the stretch of road.

_Like a trail of bread crumbs…_

Finally Lana came across the same decrepit gas station she passed almost every time she visited her parents. It had been out of business since the early 80s but no one had bothered to bulldoze the place. It just sat, decaying and empty as nature slowly reclaimed it. But nature had nothing to do with the sight she beheld. The twin pumps were gone, replaced by two gaping holes in the concrete slab in which they had been embedded.

_That wasn't like that when she drove out here last._

The doubts in Lana's mind were growing increasingly quieter. She scanned the area and then noticed a far off light a few miles off of the highway. Not wasting any time she spun her tires and sped toward it.

…

Ben was keeping an eye on his captor. The blue mechanoid had drained both of his planes' fuel tanks like they were cans of pop and now it looked tired. _Did robots get tired? Maybe his batteries were low? If that was the case he might just be able to sneak out and escape._

All at once the robot's head perked with alertness.

"**A vehicle,"** he stated simply and then gave the old man a suspicious stare, **"Expecting someone?"**

Ben shook his head adamantly, "P-Probably just some lost tourists. They-they stop here sometimes to ask for directions."

Thundercracker listened as the vehicle came closer to the hangar and gradually began to slow its engine speed.

"**Just keep quiet until they leave. Got it?"**

Ben nodded even though he desperately wanted to scream for help. But that wasn't a healthy idea considering his company. Then again, he might be dead anyway. Outside they both heard the car stop and idle. Ben couldn't hear it but Thundercracker could hear the intruding human hop out of the vehicle and knock on the door of the nearby house. Several second ticked by and the Decepticon thought the human outside would give up and leave. But instead the footfalls in the gravel came closer to the hangar. He gave the old man a deadly glare that told him to keep quiet.

There was a knock on the access door. Neither of them moved or made a sound. For a moment TC tried to online his weapons but they were non responsive. If the intruder tried to come in by force he'd have to move fast.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Thundercracker's head perked sharply.

"**Open the door."** he commanded in a hushed whisper.

Ben blinked his dark eyes with confusion, "Huh?"

"**OPEN…the door."**

The old man swallowed hard and slowly moved to the access door. Whoever the young woman was, he was going to have to keep her out of the hangar at all costs so she wouldn't end up in the same predicament. He slowly opened the door.

A soaked young woman with white skin and red hair greeted him. She smiled in a friendly way.

"Hi. I'm sorry to disturb you sir but…have you seen or heard anything unusual tonight?" she inquired.

Ben shook his head and lied, "Can't say I have Miss."

There was something in the old black man's eyes that made Lana suspicious. He looked a bit shaken, like he was hiding something.

"You're sure?"

"Sorry I can't help you. You should go. I-I have things to do," he replied, trying to shut the door.

But before he could succeed Lana caught sight of the dark form looming in the back of the hangar. Using her foot she jammed open the door and slid in.

Ben grabbed her arm to try and stop her, "No! Don't!"

She wrenched her arm from him and strode toward the back of the darkened hangar until a pair of familiar red eyes glowed forth. Her hand flew to her mouth to suppress the gasp. The red lights narrowed in a squint.

"TC?" she all but whispered. "Is that you?"

The crimson optics widened at the sound of her voice, **"Lana?"**

Lana instinctually drew back when his large black hand reached out of the darkness toward her. But instead of picking her up, his hand paused a few feet in front of her as if in disbelief.

"**Are-are you really there?"** he questioned.

She slowly reached out and touched one of his fingers, "Yes. I'm really here."

He withdrew his hand and looked at her standing before him, **"How—how did you find me?"**

"A trail of bread crumbs," she smiled in an almost whimsical way.

"**Huh?"**

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." She waved her hand dismissively, "I…I can't believe it's you. I thought…I thought you had left when the other Decepticons went away."

The blue mech shook his head, **"No. I didn't leave."**

"Then you've been on Earth this whole time?"

He nodded.

She was about to ask another question when a slight discomfort invaded her mind. She turned back to the old man who was watching the whole exchange with astonishment.

"Turn on the lights please," she requested again.

"**NO."** Thundercracker shook his head obstinately.** "Leave them off."**

Ben obeyed the larger being and kept his hand well away from the switch.

Lana shook her head in the almost dark, "But… I can't see you very well."

"**You don't need to see me."**

Lana frowned, "Why not?"

He didn't answer. Not being the type of girl to take silence as an adequate answer, she marched over to the switch herself.

"**Lana, don't!"** was the mech's protest but the lights clicked on, bathing him in their radiance.

He flinched, shielding his optics. Lana's jaw dropped slowly, her eyes wide at what she saw.

"Oh, TC…" she gasped.

Thundercracker was a wreck. His metal body was cracked, ripped, and very dirty. The golden cockpit of his chest was shattered. But most noticeably were the horrible torn stumps where his wings had once spread. It looked like someone had smacked him with a wrecking ball and then went after him with a dull hacksaw. Lana had never seen the Decepticon in such a horrendous condition. Thundercracker slowly lowered his arm, his face the very portrait of shame. He wouldn't look at the young woman as he stared down at the concrete floor.

"TC…" Lana whispered in horror, "Oh my God, what _happened_ to you?

"**Don't."** he growled.

"What?"

His eyes glowed brighter and then they switched off, **"I don't want your pity."**

Lana shook her head, "It's not pity TC."

"**Then WHAT is it then?"**

"I-I'm just concerned for you. You look hurt."

"**Sounds like pity to me," **he stated with a hard tone.

Lana sighed, "You disappeared and now I find you here a year later all busted up. I-I just want to know what happened to you."

There was a long pause from the blue Decepticon until finally he admitted, **"I was…shot down. I just came online not more than eight hours ago."**

"Who shot you down?" Lana asked.

She honestly didn't believe the military had been able to cause that kind of damage on Thundercracker. The Decepticons seemed all but impervious to conventional ammunition. But…it wasn't totally out of the question. Maybe the crash itself had done that damage.

Thundercracker looked at her and then looked at the floor as he lied, **"I don't know. I got shot down and I came online today, that's all."**

There was another long pause and Ben, who had been silently listening to the whole exchange, decided to break it, "You mean you were wounded and none of the other robots came to get you?"

Thundercracker gave the old man a cursory glance and lowered his optics with a twitch of his mouth components. He shook his head slowly.

Lana remembered how the Seeker had described his faction's callous treatment of its wounded. It was never more evident than in the broken blue giant that sat before her.

With a few more steps Lana was right next to his foot. She laid a hand on his metal.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

His red optics blinked, **"Pain is irrelevant."**

"Can you walk?"

He nodded.

Just then his systems told him he needed to go into recharge for awhile while his fuel was converting and also to allow his nanites to begin repairing the superficial damage to his structure.

"**I need to rest a bit, Lana." **

"Oh. Of course."

"**You're not going to leave while I'm recharging?" **he asked.

"No." she assured, "I'll just have a chat with this man."

Thundercracker looked at Ben pointedly to remind him of his earlier warning. The old man didn't miss it. Slowly the Decepticon leaned against the hangar wall and began to power down.

Lana sighed, her mind trying to formulate some kind of plan of action. Thus far it was a muddy mess with only a vague semblance of order. But it was all she could come up with on such short notice.

"Is he…asleep?" Ben whispered uneasily.

Lana nodded and approached the old man who had been unwittingly ostracized from most of their conversation, "I'm sorry. My name is Lana. What's your name?"

"Ben, miss. Ben Huxley." he dipped his head respectfully.

She shook his hand and then gestured back to the mech, "His name is Thundercracker."

"It-it fits." Ben admitted.

Lana took a breath and approached him speaking in a quiet voice, "Ben, I know this is probably really confusing and most likely freaking you out, but could we talk?"

He nodded, not sparing the recharging Decepticon a nervous glance before he sat on a work stool.

Lana leaned against the work bench and said, "I need your help Ben."

"_My_ help?"

She nodded, "Could- could TC stay here in your hangar?"

The man's eyes widened considerably.

"Just one more day!" she assured, "Just until I get something lined out for him."

Again the man looked like someone had dropped a hand grenade in his lap, "Are you crazy Miss? You want me to house that two-story murderer one day just so YOU can take him home later!?"

"He's not like that." she explained.

"Oh no? Were you not on the same planet I was a year ago?" Ben raised his bushy brows and leaned forward pointing with intense whispers, "He and the rest of those giant arsenals almost destroyed the Earth as we know it and you want to take one home like it's a stray puppy?"

Lana nodded, "I know how it looks. But TC isn't _like_ those others."

Ben gave her a look that said _'Yeah right, you're out of your mind.'_

"Look, he's not going to hurt you. He just…he's just gruff and a bit thoughtless at times but he's not all that bad."

"Really?" Ben asked with sarcasm, "Then how come he's got me held hostage in my own hangar?"

"Hostage?"

"He said I don't leave this shed until he does. Told me not to tell anyone he was here or I'd regret it." the old man explained quietly.

Lana glanced over at Thundercracker who was recharging.

"_Geez TC, great job making 'nice' with the locals."_

She shook her head, "Ok. I don't doubt what you're saying Ben, but…"

"I'm sorry Miss Lana. I ain't housing that monster any longer than I have to."

The redhead looked down and pursed her lips, "I…I'll _pay_ you to house him."

Ben laughed shortly, "No amount of money can turn me crazy."

An idea popped into Lana's head and her conscience told her not to do it to the old man, but it had worked for Thundercracker once. She sighed and started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going Miss Lana?" Ben asked with surprise.

"I'm going home." Lana stated simply.

The old man shook his balding head, "You…you can't leave. You told him you wouldn't go."

"Well, I'm sure when he wakes up you can explain to him that I left. I'm sure that'll put him in a _great_ mood." She explained opening the door and threatening to slam it loudly.

Ben looked over at Thundercracker fearfully; just envisioning what that brute would do if he woke up and found this young woman gone.

"ONE day." He conceded. "One day is all he gets."

Lana came back with a nod of agreement, "I'll have him out by tomorrow night. Thank you Ben."

He shook his head wearily and massaged the bridge of his nose, "I must be going senile…"

…

As Thundercracker continued his recharge, Lana's mind was overflowing with plans and thoughts. It was so strange seeing him again. She couldn't say she was unhappy to see him but she wasn't one hundred percent glad either. She had been thoroughly convinced he was gone forever and now there he sat. It almost made her feel a bit guilty for condemning him a coward who just flew away when he in truth had been in some kind of robot "coma" this whole time.

_This was certainly going to make her life a Hell of a lot more complicated. Why did she feel so compelled to help him? Wasn't she still mad at him or at the very least distrustful of him?_

Perhaps...but no. She had forgiven him and that meant all wrongs were forgotten.

Lana looked over at Ben and felt bad for blackmailing him into housing the Decepticon. Establishing shelter for Thundercracker was no small favor and she wasn't even sure if SHE had a place big enough for him to stay in but she was willing to try. Not far from her parent's farm there was an old barn that had been long abandoned. It MIGHT be big enough for him to stay in…that is if it was still standing. She hadn't seen it in quite awhile so she wasn't sure of its condition.

That was Plan A.

Plan B…she needed a Plan B in case the first fell through. If the barn didn't work then…then…

Lana wracked her brain for other shelter possibilities. Then there was the fuel issue. Thundercracker was a big robot and she was pretty sure he had an appetite to match. _How much fuel did regular jets need?_ Lana didn't have the slightest clue nor did she have any idea how she would pay for that kind of feeding. Filling her car a couple times a week was expensive enough with fuel prices skyrocketing. How was she going to keep TC "fed" when his fuel tank was probably triple the size of her car's tank? She'd probably go broke trying.

And that wasn't even the start of her worries. How was she going to keep a thirty-foot Decepticon hidden from a world determined to destroy any and all robots? Would he even accept her help? If he suddenly fell "ill" because of his wounds _(did robots get infections?)_ would she be able to do anything for him?

The worries and questions were numerous.

A small ironic laugh escaped her. _"My… how the tables had turned."_

_**A/N: Ah another update. And you guys thought Lana was gone…silly humans ;) **_

_**Summer vacation is looming for me and with it untold amounts of free time to write and create! Yippee! I anticipate I will finish this story this summer as long as the "writer's constipation" stays the hell away from me! More Lana and TC interactions to come with a bit of "fluff" to ease the earlier pain.**_


	13. Coming Clean

_**A/N: Yeah I know I promised fluff but there must be a delay in order to gain dramatic effect. Course, this might be fluff in some way to you fangirls regardless ;) **_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 13: Come Clean"**

_One hour later…_

Lana looked over at Ben who appeared to be ready to nod off right on his bench stool. She gently reached over and touched his arm.

"Why don't you go back to your house and sleep?"

"Yeah right." the old man scoffed as he gestured to TC, "And I suppose HE won't stomp me to dust if I try to leave?"

Lana shook her head, "As long as you pretend he's not here. Look, I'll tell him _I_ told you to go into the house. He'll listen to me."

Ben smiled and shook his head slowly, "How in the world did you ever make friends with one of _them_, Miss Lana? Left some milk and cookies outside your door for 'im?"

The young woman smiled at the visual his statement created, "Not exactly. Just go on and get some rest, I'll handle him when he wakes up."

He looked at her and then at the imposing mech, "Yeah…I feel a whole lot safer knowing a little white girl stands between me and him."

Lana made a motion with her hand, "You don't have to worry. Just go."

For a moment it looked like the portly man wasn't going to budge but the sting in his old back from sitting up was making his bed in the house that much more enticing. Ben cautiously got up from his stool; never taking his eyes off of Thundercracker's sleeping form as he backed toward the door.

"'_Don't worry'_ she says…right," he whispered in a higher voice.

Very slowly he crept to the door and eventually slipped out. No reaction from the robot; he was out like a light. Ben heaved a huge sigh of relief and briskly tiptoed to his house.

Lana sighed and glanced back at the recharging Decepticon. In the expansive quiet of the hangar his internal clicks and hisses were much more pronounced. She yawned and tried to stay awake whilst her mind tried to formulate some sort of plan.

…

_Morning…_

Thundercracker's optics glowed softly as he returned online. His back still hurt…Primus his whole body was firing signals of pain. It was going to be a long while before his frame began to fully self-repair. Unfortunately no amount of time was going to reform his wings unless he had a proper framework AND proper help.

He looked around the quiet hangar but didn't see the old man or Lana. The Decepticon's head yanked up slightly, optics darting. They didn't…they didn't sneak out while he was recharging—did they? But then he spotted a small patch of heat off to his right, slumped over a work table. The straight red hair draped along the nape of the neck left little doubt to who it was. Lana had fallen asleep, her head resting on her arms. Her back rose and fell with each slow breath. Honestly he believed after their last fallout he'd never see her again. Funny how fate dealt him such a crushing blow and then swatted the tiniest crumb of favors his way.

TC didn't see the old man in the hangar, which made him a bit nervous. _**Perhaps Lana knew where he'd gone?**_ He scooted closer to the sleeping woman and stretched his hand toward her with an extended index finger. With the barest of touches he stroked Lana's exposed back a couple times. She stirred, repositioned her head with a groan, but didn't awaken. Thundercracker frowned and gently slid the stem of the stool between his fingers like a human would hold a wine glass. Very slowly he lifted it and Lana off the ground.

She leaned forward dangerously but then startled awake, "GWAH!—?"

Losing her balance she fell off the raised stool and into Thundercracker's palm, which was not the softest of places to topple.

"OUCH! Hey! What the Hell?" she groaned, staring up into the red optics. "Oh…it's you."

The blue Con went right to the point, **"Where's the old man?"**

Lana wiped the sleep from her eyes, "I told him to go back to his house."

The Decepticon seemed perturbed, **"You **_**what**_**?"**

Lana sat up in his palm, "TC he's an old man. He can't sit on a stool all night."

"**How do you know he hasn't called the armed forces on me?"** he growled.

"Well after you held him HOSTAGE in his own hangar I don't think I'd blame him." Lana replied but then added when he gave an angry look, "Relax TC. You scared ten more years out of him. He's not going to call anyone."

"**Says you." **he muttered, unconvinced.

Lana glanced at a clock on the wall, "He left almost five hours ago. Do you hear anything outside?"

The Decepticon paused and seemed to listen a moment before grumbling, **"No."**

Lana made a "see?" gesture with her hand.

They sat a moment in silence before Lana asked softly, "So how do you feel?"

Thundercracker's optics dimmed slightly and he averted his gaze from her. Clearly he wasn't comfortable talking about it so Lana wasn't going to press the issue. He'd talk when his pride tamed down a bit. After all, she'd caught him in a very vulnerable state, one she doubted he'd ever been forced to experience.

The mech's head all at once perked, **"Someone's coming"**

At that moment the door to the hangar cautiously opened but there was no one filling the doorway.

But then Ben's voice called from outside, "Miss Lana? You still alive in there?"

"Yes, Ben. I'm fine." she called reassuringly.

"Is uh…HE awake?"

"Yes he is."

There was a pause, "Great—"

"Ben, do you have a pressure washer?" Lana asked out of the blue.

The old man sounded puzzled, "Yes…why?"

"Could I use it?"

"Um…sure." he consented, a bit unsure.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics with equal uncertainty, **"Pressure washer?"**

Lana ran a hand over his metal, getting a coating of dirt on her own palm, "You're pretty dirty."

The Seeker briefly glanced down at his filthy armor and his optics seemed to dart with embarrassment at his condition. Lana smiled, catching him in an awkward moment.

"How about a wash big guy?" she offered. "A bath always makes _me_ feel better."

The Decepticon seemed to want to protest but even _he_ couldn't deny the filth was bothering him. He always prided himself on cleanliness and a wash was just what he needed. Eventually the huge mech nodded.

"Well, go on and get your metal butt outside and we'll see if we can see some blue under all that mud." Lana waved her arm in a round up gesture.

TC sighed and placed her on the floor before he opened the hangar door. He ducked under the frame and moved out onto the concrete slab outside. The moment TC went out, Ben stumbled into the hangar through the access door. Lana held back a laugh at his skittish reaction, though it was understandable.

"Where is the washer?" she asked.

Ben seemed to gather his composure and pointed to the far side of the hangar.

Lana gave him a nod of thanks and thumbed toward the open door, "Wanna help me?"

The old man shook his balding head, "I said he could _stay_ in my hangar ONE day, I never said I'd clean him."

Lana sighed and ventured over to retrieve the tool.

"There's soap on the shelf above it. Just be sure to put it back where you found it." the dark man reminded her.

"Thank you, Ben. I promise to make it up to you someday."

"Just get that monster out of my hangar and _keep_ him away, that's thanks enough." he grumbled under his breath.

…

The morning sun glared brightly outside the hangar, a stark contrast from the stormy night before. It wasn't too warm out yet thanks to the rain but given the arid condition of the terrain it would heat up fast. Thundercracker sat on the concrete slab just outside the airplane hangar, none too interested in the scenery. He held up his arm, noting the morning light enhanced how dirty he really appeared. All hues of mud caked his armor, not to mention tufts of growing vegetation in those clumps. His joints felt crusty and didn't move with the ease he was accustomed. How disgusting he must look. Like a piece of junk broken down by the planet's elements.

Inside the hangar he could hear the old man and Lana talking about him.

"_I said he could stay in my hangar ONE day, I never said I'd clean him."_ the old man asserted.

Thundercracker knew he'd told the man he'd leave after the rain stopped but now he realized the air hangar was probably one of the few places he could hide comfortably. _**Where was he going to go after this? Where could he possibly hide?**_ If he could find some mountainous or forested areas those would give him _some_ cover from human eyes. Then again he needed more sterile conditions if his systems were going to repair properly and this organic planet was short on those. Of course if he _wanted_ to stay in the plane hangar there wasn't a slaggin' thing that puny human could do to stop him, granted he'd have to be extra vigilant in making sure he didn't retro-rat him out. Killing him would make that problem go away…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud clattering sound behind him. He slowly turned to see Lana carting a small box-like machine with a pump and a nozzle. She hooked it up to an outdoor faucet and flipped the handle. The tank filled with water and suds.

"Ready big guy?" she asked, holding up the gun-like sprayer.

He turned from her and nodded. Lana flipped the switch and the motor puttered loudly. The moment it did the hose tightened and the nozzle bucked with the intense water pressure. Lana gasped and laughed after almost losing hold of it. Then she aimed it at Thundercracker's side and began to wash away the mud and gunk. The water was sharp, but it broke away the dirt, sending muddy rivers down the Decepticon's blue armored side. Lana waved the wand back and forth, making sure to get all the debris out from between the sheets of metal plating and the numerous cracks that covered them. Amazing how a robot could get so dirty. If it took her half an hour to get her car clean then this was going to take four times as long.

As she washed the Con's right side she would briefly look up at his face. He seemed to be staring off into space.

"Does that feel ok? Is the water too cold?" she asked.

He merely gave a short shake of his head. Lana didn't have to be a mind reader to see the shame exuding from his being. It was awkward, like taking care of a parent who had grown too old to care for themselves. Of course TC was no old man and Lana had no doubt he was perfectly capable of caring for himself but it didn't stop the feeling from creeping around her brain. It was almost as if he'd given up caring.

Pulling the pressure washer she moved to his front and began cleaning there. She focused on his legs which were situated out in front of him. He stolidly sat, allowing the woman to wash him.

"Lift up your legs a bit." Lana commanded.

With a metallic groan Thundercracker did so and Lana sprayed in between his knee joints. All kinds of muck plopped to the concrete. A gust of hot air blew over Lana and she could've sworn it was a sigh.

"There. Bet that feels better." she smiled.

She weaved under and around his long legs for about half an hour before she deemed them clean. Of course the burn marks around his legs weren't fading but she figured she'd get those with a brush later if the mech wanted.

Then she decided to move around to the back where the accumulation of mud was the worst. It looked like he'd been on his back, buried in dirt. She sprayed it high watching as mud plopped to the concrete. The blue and white armor broke through gradually. She aimed the jet of water higher and sprayed near his wing stubs.

Suddenly TC's whole body clenched up, plates groaning.

Lana jumped back, "OH! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Thundercracker gave a deep growl.

"Sorry TC. I won't use the pressure washer on your wings." Lana apologized.

"_**What **_**wings?"** the mech rasped with a bitterness.

Lana looked at him, an uneasiness welling up inside her, "I-I'm sorry TC I didn't mean…"

Without much warning the Seeker stood up, water and mud raining from his frame. With a marked limp he began walking away.

"Hey wait! TC, I'm not done! Where are you going?" Lana cried.

The mech didn't answer as he hobbled away from the hangar into the desert beyond. Forgetting her promise to put the washer away, Lana merely turned it off and set down the spray wand to chase after him.

Though his strides were probably five times that of hers, his limp slowed him enough that she had little problem catching up. She ran out in front of him, trying to get him to look at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"**Leave me alone."** he growled, stepping over her.

Lana jogged out in front of him again, "Come on, Thundercracker. Talk to me! What's wrong?"

"**What's WRONG?"** he thundered, shadowing her imposingly, **"You can look at me and ask what's wrong? Take a **_**good**_** look Lana! I'm crashed and wingless on a planet that wants me dead. I'm exiled from my home world and a traitor to my faction." ** His optics flashed as he gestured fiercely, **"I NEVER should have stopped that bomb!"**

"Bomb? What bomb?" Lana asked with confusion.

He shook his head and maneuvered around her again, **"It doesn't matter anymore."**

Lana frowned and though it was dangerous she leaped on top of his moving foot in a vain attempt to stop him, "HEY! Don't ignore me! _What_ bomb?"

Oddly the mech halted, staring down at her on his foot. She waited for him to speak or move.

He spoke, **"The bomb Megatron wanted dropped on New York."**

Lana blinked but then recalled the report a year ago about an attack averted and also the huge flash of light in the sky the day she returned home.

"You stopped _that_ bomb?"

The blue Decepticon nodded, though he looked angry.

"Why?" Lana continued.

"**What does it matter?"** Thundercracker scowled.

"Of course it matters! TC, stopping that bomb was very brave of you. You're a hero for saving all those people."

He gestured to his body, **"And just LOOK what it got me." **He darkened his optics, **"I've lost everything because of that stupid decision."**

Lana wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't just Thundercracker's body that took the damage but his whole life. She couldn't know what that was like, but she did know of one thing the blue Seeker still had.

"Well… you've still got me," she offered, even though it sounded pretty pathetic.

He looked at her for several seconds and Lana was pretty sure he'd just scoff about her remark. But remarkably, he leaned over and plucked her from his foot, bringing her to eye level.

"**Yeah. I've still got you."** he agreed, softly stroking her shoulder.

Lana let him and pointed back to the hangar, "Come on TC. I've still got a lot of you to wash."

Thundercracker slowly turned and limped back to the slab of concrete and sat down again. Lana peered over his hand to the pressure washer below.

She made a round motion with her hand, "If you want me to wash your chest and helmet I'll need the washer."

Compliantly, Thundercracker scooped the pressure washer up with his free hand and held her up to his chest again. She noticed his cockpit was shattered and open, so she avoided spraying near it and began spraying down the turbines of his chest. Ungodly amounts of debris spilled out from the fanlike devices. Lana continued to spray in them with TC watching her and grimacing at the junk that flowed out with the water. When she had finished Thundercracker suddenly spun his turbines to expel the water from them and in the process practically soaked Lana. The young woman closed her eyes and sputtered, wiping water from her face.

"Gee, _thanks_ TC." she complained.

He barked a quick laugh, **"Heh."**

Lana aimed the wand at the mech's face and gave him a curt spray, "Ha!"

A set of wiper-like strips of metal flicked the water off of his optics, **"You do realize I can throw you into the next state, don't you?"**

The young woman had a brief surge of fear at that statement but decided his tone was not serious.

"Yes. But then who would wash you?" she commented.

Thundercracker smirked, **"I suppose you're right."**

She gestured with her hand, "Tilt your head a bit to the left."

The mech slowly did so and she aimed the wand into the struts of his neck, dislodging more dirt. A deep rumbling vibrated the air.

Lana smiled at the very purr-like sound, "Now tilt your head back."

He did and she sprayed underneath his chin and helmet.

She looked up at him as she washed, "You know I was thinking, after I wash you up a bit we should look for a new home for you."

"**This hangar is adequate."** TC insisted after a moment.

Lana shook her head, "Oh no. Ben isn't going to have you staying here and stressing him out."

"**Like he could kick me out." **the Decepticon muttered.

"True…but I was hoping you'd consider staying near my house…er…my parent's house." Lana offered.

Thundercracker blinked, **"You…you want me to stay with you?"**

The young woman nodded and then shrugged, "Why not?"

"**Do you even HAVE a place big enough for me?" **he questioned doubtfully.

"I think so. But I won't know until we go there and see if it will work." she shrugged, spraying the sides of his helmet.

Thundercracker sat quietly, as she continued to wash. Eventually Lana gave his front the ok. Other than the cracks and injuries he looked much better.

"Well I guess, other than your back, you're pretty clean."

"**It will do for now, Lana." **he replied.

He lowered her and the washer back to the ground and she proceeded to put the machine away. When she returned she patted the Decepticon's thruster as she passed.

"Come on TC. Let's go set you up with some shelter."

He sighed, **"I still say this hangar is adequate."**

"I know you like it but I promised Ben to have you out by tonight."

"**Then I'll stay here until that time. Besides, it would be much less conspicuous traveling in the dark."**

Lana nodded, "Good thinking. Ok. We'll wait."

_**A/N: AH summer vacation at last! I've been away from my computer for the past four days and never sat down to get this chapter out. Next time, house hunting for TC **_____


	14. House Hunting

_**A/N: Well…as I've feared creative constipation has hit me DESPITE the fact that summer vacation is here. Not to mention I'm doing (it seems) dozens of projects at once. The biggest being a Slipstream costume my BF and I are trying to put together. Thus far, it's coming along very nicely and when we're done I'll be sure to model and post pictures on my Deviantart site. Anyway, sorry it's taken so long for me to update.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 14: House Hunting"**

"**I want to stay here."** Thundercracker insisted.

Lana gave him an irritated look, "I KNOW you want to stay in this airplane hangar but you can't. Ben wants you out tonight."

"**What's the malfunction? This hangar is almost big enough for me, it's clean, and it's out of the way. He doesn't have to DO anything for me," **the blue Con insisted, **"It's not like I'm out to kill him." **

Lana gave the damaged Cessna an immediate glance, "Well _maybe_ if you hadn't busted his airplanes and been such a bully, he might have let you stay."

The Decepticon crossed his hefty arms, **"I needed the fuel…and I was **_**not**_** bullying him." **

Lana lifted a blonde eyebrow, "Holding him hostage and threatening to kill him _isn't _bullying?"

"**I just didn't want him to sic the military on me, that's all."**

"Not a great first impression to make TC. You need to have empathy for...well…other humans." Lana hinted. "A little kindness can go a long way."

Thundercracker scoffed and leaned into the hangar wall, **"So can a healthy dose of fear."**

She ignored his remark, "You really should apologize to Ben."

"**HA!"** the mech barked a derisive laugh. **"When I grow wheels and roll on the ground."**

The young woman sighed at his retort, "Well you _still_ can't stay here."

TC grumbled under his vocalizer.

"Don't worry. I'll find you a nice place to stay."

"_I hope…"_ she thought to herself.

…

_Nightfall_…

Lana drummed her fingers on her steering wheel, waiting for Thundercracker to emerge from the hangar.

Impatiently she honked the horn to her car and leaned out the window, "Come on TC the sun's down! Let's get going!"

She sure hoped he hadn't made the decision to be a stubborn ass and not vacate Ben's property. After a few moments Thundercracker ducked under the air hangar doorway and slowly stood up, giving Lana a miffed look.

"What were you doing in there?"

"**Nothing."** he replied.

Lana shook her head, "Ok, just follow my car and we'll try to find you some shelter."

Very slowly, Lana drove down the road and the blue Seeker watched her for a moment.

He grumbled sourly at the irony, **"Reduced to following ground rolling vehicles...terrific."**

With a limped step he followed after her car, leaving Ben's property. Once he was far enough away, the old man ventured out of his house and watched the strange pair disappear into the night. Never had he been so relieved. He marched into his airplane hangar to properly look over his planes. He already knew about the punctured fuel tank but he wanted to make sure nothing else was damaged by his Decepticon "guest". Immediately he went to the plane with the most damage and stopped just short of the vehicle with a look of disbelief. The tank didn't have a hole anymore; just a smooth welded spot. Other than the paint the tank looked good as new. He glanced out toward the hangar door and shook his head.

"I'll be damned."

…

_Later that night…_

Thundercracker stood silently before the edifice Lana was proposing to be his temporary home. He lifted a metal brow and glanced down at his human companion.

"**You're serious?"** he asked.

Lana looked at the decrepit barn with embarrassment. She had no idea it had gone downhill so fast in five years; old, dry, wooden siding with no hint of paint, several huge holes in the bowed roof, and not an intact window in the whole thing. Lack of care and weather the twin culprits to its condemned condition.

"Umm…" was all she could say.

Thundercracker was standing next to the beat up barn and Lana could already tell even _if_ the building had been in good condition, it would be like trying to cram a washing machine into a kitchen drawer. Honestly, she had thought it was much bigger, but with the thirty foot Seeker standing beside it, the barn may as well have been a big doll house. From his distasteful grimace and posture, Lana knew he wasn't pleased.

"Well…umm…" Lana tried to think of some selling points for the building. Frankly, she couldn't come up with one. "It's…well… no one will see you out here."

Thundercracker circled the barn once and then tapped his fist lightly on the roof. A terrible groan in the wood sounded and before Lana could shout the whole barn folded like a house of cards. Lana ducked behind her car as a cloud of ancient dust rolled toward her and Thundercracker backed off, fist poised in the air. He looked at the decimated remains.

"**You're right…NO ONE is going to see me out here."** he stated and began to walk in the other direction.

"Whoa! Whoa! Where are you going?"

"**Back to the hangar." **he announced.

Lana waved her arms, "No no no no! Ok, so my first idea was a bust, but I have another one."

The Seeker gave her a doubtful look.

"Come on TC. We'll find you something…I promise."

He cycled air through his vents but returned and followed her car.

…

_Several hours later…_

Three buildings—two barns and a shed; three buildings the pair tried and none met the requirements. Most were too small or not secluded enough. One was far too damaged and another was already occupied by countless farming vehicles. All failed attempts. Frustrated but still determined, Lana led Thundercracker to the last hope she could think of for his shelter. They came across a metal round top that belonged to her late grandfather. This one was in far better condition than the other candidates. It was big, but when TC stood next to it the size was doubtful.

Lana stepped out of her car and gestured to the building with hope, "How about this?"

The Seeker tipped his head and began to circle the metal round top. He experimentally tapped the "roof" and the sides to test for stability.

"**Hm."** he simply grunted.

Lana unlatched the sliding door and pushed with all her might to open it. She opened it all the way and then looked up at the Decepticon.

"Well…let's see if you fit." she suggested and then pleaded as a side thought, "And PLEASE be careful."

Thundercracker got down on one knee and looked at the door. Even at half height he still loomed over the doorframe. He gave Lana a doubtful grimace but decided to try and squeeze inside. The other buildings had been dismal failures in his opinion, but he'd give this one a shot. Oddly, the absence of his wings was almost a blessing at this point since there would be no building, save for an airplane hangar, which would be able to fit a wingspan. Wingless, he had a much better chance of squeezing into a human building. Thundercracker ducked his head low and maneuvered his shoulder and arm into the round top first. He inched forward and jolted to a halt when his high shoulder vents banged the doorframe. The Decepticon grunted and shifted to try and fit a different way.

Lana wrung her hands, "Careful."

The Seeker twisted slightly and then tried to crawl inside again, but as he inched further inside his claustrophobia clawed at him. Seekers, him included, often became very agitated when put into enclosed spaces, especially if they were cut off from the sky. Back on Cybertron, it was considered an effective punishment to keep a Seeker in a small cell with no way to sense the sky for an extended period of time. Seekers often went insane or were reduced to shaking messes in less than a week.

Thundercracker stopped immediately. There was no way this was going to work. He growled and tried to back out, only to find his shoulders stopping at the doorframe. Lana didn't see it but his optics widened.

"**Uh oh."** he griped.

"What?"

"**Nothing." **The Decepticon answered quickly, trying to back out again.

Lana inched closer, "Then why did you say 'uh oh'?"

The blue Decepticon wiggled his shoulders alternately, trying to slide out.

"Oh crap. Are you stuck?" Lana moaned.

"**No…I—I'm merely determining the dimensions of the building."** Thundercracker lied through his dental plates.

He banged the doorframe again when he tried to back out, making the tin wall dent outward.

"OH TC. You're stuck!" Lana almost laughed but held it back.

It was pretty humorous seeing the huge robot's lower end outside the building, his torso clenched in the doorway. His slender waist leading up to the wide, almost triangular chest made him stick like a cork in the neck of a bottle.

"**Don't you DARE laugh." **the Decepticon growled menacingly from inside the shed.

Quickly, Lana maneuvered underneath the Seeker's cockpit to find out exactly where he was getting caught. It was his shoulders that wouldn't let him get out.

"I think if you turn on your side so your shoulders are diagonal to the whole door you—"

Lana's suggestion was forcibly interrupted when the mech gave a powerful growl and forcibly yanked his body backward and ripped straight through the frame. The tin tore like paper.

Lana clenched her hair with aggravation. "_TC!_"

The Seeker righted himself and then noticed her standing between his knees, a mortified expression contorting her face, **"What? I got out. Why are you so—?"**

"_OH_ my dad is going to shit a brick when sees this!" the young woman moaned with panic.

Thundercracker tipped his head at the strangely crude reference and then eyed the torn shed walls around the door. As Lana had her little panic, the Seeker leaned in and repositioned the bent walls with his hands. His index finger slid apart and the blue flame of a "welding torch" appeared. With several quick sweeps the flame licked at the tin shed's wounds until they sealed back together. When he finished Thundercracker looked down at Lana.

Lana looked at the door and then kicked it with frustration, "Dammit!"

Thundercracker frowned, **"What? I fixed it."**

"It's not that. It's just… you didn't fit in this one either." she stated dismally.

"**You humans don't make many buildings big enough for me."**

All at once the redhead closed her eyes, squeezing out a couple tears before kicking the door again.

The Seeker blinked at the odd reaction.

"I…I just wanted to find a safe place for you…" she explained, disappointment seeping from her tone.

Thundercracker sighed and looked around a moment. Then, something caught his attention about a mile away. It was a structure and from his magnified scans it was at just tall enough for him to stand in.

"**Well, what about that?"** he pointed.

"What about what?" Lana wiped her face.

The mech reached down, plucked her up, and held her at a height where she could see the building.

Lana squinted in the dark and then her eyes lit up, "OH! The hay shed!"

"**Hay shed?"** Thundercracker arched a metal brow.

"I completely forgot! Grandpa had that built a couple years before he died. "Let's go check it out."

Shrugging, Thundercracker placed Lana on his wide shoulder and limped toward the proposed building. Ever since Lana had cleaned out his knee joints his mobility had been better, but it was still painful. He was going to need a lot more time to repair himself.

Very soon they reached the hay shed. It was an impressively tall metal structure with a good roof and several metal poles toward the front to support it. Thundercracker could easily fit inside it. The only drawback was the building was open on the front side, a design that allowed the hay to be ventilated as well as easily removed; not the most ideal for hiding a giant robot. Thundercracker circled the building, tapping it, and even ducking under the roof to find he could almost stand up completely straight. He reached down and plucked up a large square bale of hay to look at it.

"That's hay." Lana explained.

He made a low noise and tossed the bale outside.

"Well…other than the one wall missing this looks pretty good." Lana mentioned. "It's roomy, it's out of the way, you have some nice hay to rest on…"

"**No. This 'hay' will have to go." **he stated curtly. **"I don't want it contaminating my circuitry."**

Lana giggled, "Germ-a-phobe."

The mech turned his head to look at her on his shoulder. She just smiled cheekily.

"Well _other_ than the hay, is this going to work?" she asked.

Thundercracker gave it a final glance, **"IF this hay is removed and I can perhaps get this open end covered a bit."**

All at once Lana noticed the open end had several rolls of blue tarp adorning its top rung, "I think that will help."

Thundercracker looked to where she was pointing and noticed the rolls too. He touched a tiny latch and they unrolled as tarp covers for the opening.

Lana smiled again, "So, do you like it?"

"**It…will do."** he admitted.

Inside she was shouting for joy upon finding a place for TC to stay. For several moments she had lost hope and felt bad her friend might have to stay outside. But somehow luck was on their side. True, it wasn't quite as nice as an airplane hangar, but at least it was big enough and in a place where no one would think to look.

Patting the side of his helmet Lana said, "All right then. Let's get this place cleaned up for you."

As a team the pair set to work clearing the old bales of hay from the shed. Lana found a push broom and swept out the loose dirt and straw while Thundercracker removed the several tons of hay by tossing it outside.

Thundercracker tossed an armful of bales out and was suddenly shocked with pain. He lowered to one knee, a look of discomfort on his face.

Lana jumped at the sound of his huge body settling and stopped sweeping, "TC? You ok?"

"**Fine…fine." **he rasped.

"Are you hurt?"

_**Energon Levels low. Refuel needed. **_Thundercracker's systems were shouting across his internal scans. He had consumed raw Earth fuel which had prevented him from going into stasis lock, but without refined Energon his systems wouldn't be able to function properly and he'd eventually succumb to the human equivalent of malnutrition. But, he wasn't going to let Lana know that.

"**It has passed. Don't worry about it."** he insisted.

"Well don't strain yourself. You—"

"**I'm functional! Don't treat me like I'm not."** he snapped, forcing himself to resume his work.

Lana frowned and raised her eyebrows at his abrupt response, "Ok. Ok. Just making sure you're all right."

The two worked long into the early morning and just as the sky was beginning to glow orange at the horizon Lana swept the last dirt pile out. She wiped sweat from her forehead and leaned on her broom to survey the job.

"Well? Is this clean enough for you?" she asked the Decepticon.

He moved his head a bit and then replied, **"Not bad I suppose."**

Lana let the broom fall and then turned to look at the massive pile of discarded hay behind them, "What the hell are we going to do with all this crap?"

TC frowned** "What do you mean?"**

The young woman climbed on the mountain of straw, "I just wonder what we can do with it. I mean…seeing a mountain of hay _outside_ a hay shed is a little odd."

She took a couple steps and suddenly she disappeared with a startled yelp.

Thundercracker was up in an instant, **"Lana!"**

Her muffled voice laughed back from the hay stack, "I'm ok, TC. I just fell into an empty spot."

The Decepticon surveyed the mountain of straw trying to find where she fell, **"You're ok?"**

"Yeah. Oof! Um…I'm a little stuck though." her voice admitted with embarrassment.

Thundercracker dug through the hay a moment until he felt little hands grabbing onto his forefinger. Gently, he curled his finger and Lana draped herself into the crook, allowing him to yank her out. Her hair was strewn with hay.

"Guess I get the "Stupid Prize" for that one."

"**Pretty geeky, Lana."**

"Geeky?" the young woman laughed as he set her down, "Where did you get THAT word?"

He just shrugged.

Lana brushed herself off and gestured to the empty hay shed, "Well, we can worry about it later. You go ahead and rest today and I'll come back later."

"**Where will **_**you**_** be?"** Thundercracker inquired.

She pointed to the north, "My parent's house is just down the road about two miles."

As she made eye contact with him he seemed to still have that pained look she saw before, "You're sure you're ok?"

The lights of the Decepticon's optics seemed to roll as he limped back toward his improvised shelter, **"Would you **_**quit**_** asking all ready?"**

Even though his internal scanner was still "screaming" for Energon, he wasn't ready to announce his need to Lana. When she left he'd go out on his own and find the fuel he needed. Unfortunately, his body took no notice of his pride-sustaining thoughts. When he was two steps from his new "home" his legs suddenly buckled, forcing him to his knees with a deafening bang of metal.

Lana ran closer to him, "TC! What's wrong?"

The massive mech tried to stand again but his energy was spent. He collapsed onto his forearms and touched his helmet crest to the ground, vents cycling erratically. Never had he felt so weak…or so vulnerable. He couldn't get up and find the fuel himself. As much as his conceit protested Thundercracker knew he had no choice but to…

_**Energon Levels Critical. Refuel Immediately. Stasis Lock to commence in one Megacycle.**_

Through the warnings he felt tiny hands touching his arm, "TC! Answer me! What's wrong?"

When he answered his voice sounded slower, even deeper, like a movie projector that was malfunctioning, **"Energon. Going… to shut down…"**

"Energon?" Lana listened intently and then remembered, "You…you mean that pink stuff you drink?"

"**Yes. I… need it."**

The young woman's mind was panicking but she tried to keep it together, "Where do I get it? Where can I get you Energon? Just tell me!"

For a moment the fallen mech was silent and still.

"TC?"

"**Take a cube. Fill it with fuel."** he answered.

"Fill a cube? Where do I get a cube?"

With a weak flip of his hand the Seeker's body emitted a synthesized chirping noise and right before Lana's eyes a transparent cube the size of a washing machine appeared in his hand. He placed it on the ground next to her. The walls of the cube were clear but seemed to hum and faintly glow pink around the seams.

"How do I…?" she began.

"**Pour fuel into the top. It will turn into Energon."** Thundercracker explained weakly.

Lana nodded, "Ok…ok." All at once the sun began to peek over the horizon, "TC you've got to get into the shed so no one will see you."

The mech seemed to wince.

"Come on TC. It's not very far. You've got to get in there." she urged, even pushing his arm to get him going.

Thundercracker groaned and slowly dug his fingers into the dirt. With an exerted pull he dragged himself forward.

"That's it big guy. Just a little further."

Wearing a trench into the ground, Thundercracker weakly crawled into the shed. The lack of energy was oppressive, but almost more unbearable was the humiliation of the act. Slowly and with all the effort he could muster, the Seeker flopped over onto his back inside his shelter. Lana quickly turned the cranks that lowered the tarps so the open side would be covered for him.

Just before they touched the floor she said, "I'll get you some Energon TC. Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I can."

"**Hurry…"**

She let the tarp drop and went to grab the big empty cube. It wasn't nearly as heavy as she first thought it would be, but if she was going to fill it with fuel she'd need a truck to haul it.

_**A/N: Sorry that update took so long…I'll TRY TRY TRY not to take as long with the next one! Oh, and I plan on doing some nice little interactions between TC and Lana…IF there is anyone has an idea that they'd like to see, pitch it to me in a review or email me and maybe that'll get my creative juices flowing.**_


	15. Close

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 15: Too Close"**

_At Lana's parent's home…_

The clock read 5:30 a.m. when Lana snuck into her parent's house to grab the keys for her dad's pickup. But, a habitual early riser, her father was already in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. The pepper mustachioed man put down the cup with a bewildered smile when his daughter entered.

"Lana! I didn't know you were coming to visit…and SO early." he commented, moving over to embrace her. "How are you sweetheart?"

Lana hugged him quick but immediately asked, "Yeah. Um dad, I need to borrow your truck."

"My truck? What for? Isn't your car running right?" he asked.

"Umm...no. No. I ran out of gas at Grandpa's farm." she lied, "I just need the truck to run some gas over to it."

"Well why didn't you call? I would've come."

"I…I didn't think you were up yet."

"You know me Lana, I wake with the sun." her dad grinned.

She shrugged and held out her hand for the keys.

The portly man reached into his pocket and took out the truck keys, "Ok. You can get some gas out of the big tank by the shed. I think there's a little red gas can out there you can use. Just put the truck back when you're done."

Lana snatched the keys and ran out the door with a brief, "Thanks dad!"

…

_Later_…

With all urgency, Lana hurried back to the hay shed with ten gallons of gas in the back. She was sorry she couldn't get more, but there were only two gas cans in the shed. When she finally arrived she ran to the hay pile where she'd buried the cube and pulled it out. She unloaded the two gas cans and poured them into the top cautiously. As the gasoline passed beyond the top edge the cube hummed loudly and the fuel was transformed into the glowing pink liquid that Thundercracker drank. But Lana was already seeing a problem. She poured ten gallons of gasoline into the cube, but it only yielded a thin layer of Energon that barely coated the bottom.

"Shit!" Lana swore.

Apparently, gas wasn't as energy-rich as Energon. She was definitely going to need more fuel. Quickly, she threw the cans in the truck and put down the tail gate. Then she hefted up the cube and slid it into the truck bed.

"Can't go around flashing this thing off…" Lana thought aloud.

She snatched up a few discarded pieces of plastic used to wrap hay bales to cover up the alien cube. Then, she jumped into the pickup and zoomed back to her parent's home to seek out more fuel.

…

Lana snuck into her dad's work shed and began searching for anything remotely fuel-like. She found five quarts of oil, twenty more gallons of gasoline, and she emptied a few small propane bottles. (Her dad was going to wonder where all of his spare fuel went.) Sadly, it only filled the large cube one third of the way. _Would one third of a cube be enough for Thundercracker?_

As Lana pondered where she could get more fuel, the low pulsing [Chug Chug Chug…] of an oil well caught her attention. That oil well had been built on her family's ground ages ago. It was a steady producer and the oil company sent them a regular paycheck for the ground rights. _But could she TAKE that oil?_ Technically it belonged to her family, but if she skimmed off the top it would be stealing from the oil company and more importantly her father. She frowned, anxiety flooding her chest at the thought of stealing. _What if she got caught?_ She could go to jail. But if she didn't get the Energon for Thundercracker he would shut down. _Shut down? Did that mean die?_ More anxiety poured through her chest.

…

_Much later…_

Lana drove toward the hay shed, sweat dripping down her head and her heart beating frenetically. She felt like she was going to explode from the guilt. She'd only taken enough oil to fill the cube three fourths of the way…but it still felt like a lot. What a hypocrite she was.

She pulled up close to the hay shed, jumped out of the truck, and lifted up the tarp covering the entrance. The sliver of light she let in illuminated Thundercracker's massive body. He was lying on his back, one arm at his side and the other draped over his middle.

"TC! I got you the Energon." she announced.

Only silence greeted her.

Lana entered and knocked the Decepticon's shoulder, "TC. Wake up. I brought you some Energon."

He didn't move.

Tightness gripped at Lana's windpipe, "Oh God…" she hit his shoulder harder, "TC? Wake up!"

The Seeker still made no indication of hearing her. Lana wasn't sure if he was just recharging deeply or if… Quickly, she climbed onto the side of Thundercracker's arm and then ascended onto his chest.

Then she stood on his neck and slapped the side of his metal cheek, "TC! Come on. Come on! Wake up!"

Even with her smacking his face, the huge mech made no movement. His red optics were dark and Lana swore his blue color wasn't nearly as vibrant as it had once been. Lana gripped her chest to stave the horrid fear rising there.

"Oh God, no. No." she shook her head repeatedly. "Oh TC, don't be dead. PLEASE don't be dead!"

She slapped his cheek as hard as she could and even tried pushing at his chin to perhaps budge him, but the blue Decepticon was immovable. Lana was in tears by this point. She leaned her body against the side of his face, crying.

"Why didn't you wait TC? Why didn't you hang on?" she said in a strangled voice.

As she lay against him, an imperceptible sound made her crying lessen. Beneath the silvery white metal of Thundercracker's face she could just make out a quiet humming noise. Something was still working inside of him. Perhaps he wasn't dead…yet.

Lana wiped her face, jumped onto his arm and then onto the ground, "Hang on TC! Hang on!"

She ran over to the truck, climbed into the back, and threw off the tarp. The Energon cube glowed brightly in the morning light. Lana scanned the back of the pickup bed and found an empty metal coffee can her dad had thrown back there for reasons unknown. She took the can and tried to dip some of the Energon out of the cube. Surprisingly the can passed through the energy surface, but as it did she received a nasty shock. Lana cried out, hand reflexively yanking back. Her whole body was tingling and her heart felt as if it was thrown off a beat or two.

"Dammit!" she swore.

An idea came to her and she opened the back window to the truck, leaned inside, opened the glove box, and retrieved a dirty pair of her dad's rubber work gloves. She donned the protective hand gear and tried again. This time the can passed through and she received no shock. But when her gloved hand tried to traverse the barrier the cube became solid. It was as if the cube had some sort of protective shield against anything nonmetal. Lana pulled the can out, panic gripping her even more tightly than before. She bounced on her heels, trying to think clearly. Her gaze roved around until she spotted a discarded length of bailing wire in the weeds near the hay shed.

_Yes! That would work!_

Lana retrieved the bailing wire, coiled it around the can several times until she formed a crude dipper. Again she tried to get a can of Energon and this time the coffee can filled with the pink liquid. She drew it out and gripped it with both hands. The Energon crackled inside the can with thin fingers of electricity. It took Lana every ounce of concentration not to throw the potentially dangerous mix away from her person. She feared any second those bolts would leap out of the can and hit her right between the eyes. But she ignored her fears; TC needed her. Gingerly, she took the can into the hay shed, placed it on Thundercracker's arm, climbed onto his arm, and then carried it toward his face. Lana noticed TC had his mouth closed so she set down the Energon can and took off her gloves. She gripped the bottom of his chin and pulled as hard as she possibly could. Somehow, her adrenaline rush enabled her to pry his mouth open just a crack. Sweat drenched Lana's shirt as she feverishly donned her gloves again and picked up the can. She leaned against his face, balanced the can on the edge of his layered, metal lips, and dumped the Energon into his mouth. A faint sloshing sound followed. Lana waited tensely.

Nothing happened.

Lana's eyes leaked more tears, "Come on TC! _Come on!_"

After a moment Lana decided one can probably wasn't enough so she ran to get another. Soon she returned and poured a second can into Thundercracker's mouth. When nothing happened she fetched a third and then a fourth. By the time she gave him the fifth can she could see the Energon brimming behind his dental plates. Lana's heart sank. It wasn't even getting inside of him. Defeated, the young woman dropped the coffee can with a clang and rested her wet cheek against his face.

"I'm sorry, Thundercracker. I'm _so_ sorry…" she wept.

She'd taken too long to get him the Energon. _Why did she take so long?_ If she had JUST given him what little she had then maybe he would've been able to hang on a little longer. _Was this her punishment for stealing?_

_Hisssss._

The soft hissing sound made Lana's head jerk up. She looked at Thundercracker's mouth and blinked. _Was it her wishful thinking…or was the Energon sinking lower? _Lana wiped her red eyes to clarify and sure enough the Energon was disappearing.

"That's it…" she whispered, "That's it TC!"

Soon the hissing stopped and the humming in Thundercracker's body grew louder. Lana began laughing with joy when a dim red light began glowing in his darkened optics. His blue metal even looked more vibrantly colored. A deep rumble came from inside his vocalizer which vibrated Lana's entire body.

"Oh TC!" she cried, "You're ok! You're ok!"

"**Rrrrggh."** he groaned blearily.

Relief was a cool rush through Lana's body. TC pulled away from the brink and she hadn't lost him.

She placed a hand on his face, "I've got more Energon for you in the truck, TC."

Lana moved off of her recovering friend and tugged open the tarp door so he could see the truck, "See TC. Just reach out and get the cube."

The Seeker rolled his head to the side, trying to get his optics to focus. With marked effort, the Decepticon lifted his left arm and slowly stretched it toward the pickup. It took a couple weak attempts but he finally grabbed the cube and sat up as best he could.

"Easy, TC! Easy." Lana coached, hoping his actions wouldn't injure him further.

Thundercracker automatically brought the cube to his mouth. His first sip triggered the desperate need as he hurriedly drained the entire cube in a couple big gulps. He settled back down onto his back, cycled air from his vents, and waited for the Energon to dispense into his energy core.

While he rested Lana climbed onto his arm and then traversed up to his collar so she could look in his optics. Thundercracker made some harsh "cough-like" noises—or were they back fires?

"Are you ok?" Lana asked gently.

Thundercracker's optics pointed at her as his deep voice grated, **"I…I think so."**

Quite suddenly Lana drew her leg back and kicked Thundercracker right underneath his chin. The Decepticon startled; his optics suddenly glowed redder.

"**Wha—?"**

Lana pointed at him with a ragged angry voice, "Don't you EVER do that again!"

His optic shutters flicked in a confused "blink", **"Do what?"**

"If you NEED something just ASK for it!" she slapped his cheek, "Don't wait until you're half dead you stupid tin can!"

"**I wasn't dead. I was in pre-stasis lock."** Thundercracker explained weakly.

Lana shook her head, "I don't care what you call it…you scared me."

Thundercracker was silent for a moment before he felt a little more energy return to him. Slowly he sat up causing Lana to fall backward into his awaiting hand.

"**You…were worried about me?" **he asked oddly.

"Of course I was! I thought you had died!" Lana explained loudly.

The mech looked to the side, **"But if I went offline, then you wouldn't have to burden yourself with all this."**

Lana smiled, "Well…you're kind of a pain in the butt …" she wiped her eyes, "But I don't want you to die."

Thundercracker was silent for the longest moment. He was slowly regaining his energy and feeling much better than before. Though he hated to admit it, he'd been astroseconds from going into stasis lock. If that had happened then there would be no way for Lana to revive him and he would've joined the Well of Allsparks. Not exactly a fitting end; taken out by energy starvation. Though his pride hated to view it in such a way, his Spark had been saved by a human. Even when Lana was his pet he never thought such an action to be possible. He had saved her life on numerous occasions; that was how it was supposed to be. But now everything was turned on its head. Still, Thundercracker couldn't deny that deep down it was what he'd always wanted; someone to worry for him. Dare he think it, he was… almost… grateful.

"**Umm…Th-thank you."** he managed to say.

Lana blinked, "A thank you? From you?"

"**Don't make this more humiliating than it already is."** he growled.

_**A/N: Yeah…a short chapter. But I did promise a quicker update and this just felt like a good resting spot for now.**_


	16. Absolutely not

**A/N: MAN. It has been a LONG time since my last update and I apologize. Life has been quite eventful for me lately with my recent engagement, my job, and the building/completion of my Slipstream costume. (You can see it on my Deviantart site!) So writing has been put on the back burner. But I just had a surge of inspiration so here's my MUCH needed update.**

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 16: Absolutely not!"**

Lana sat in Thundercracker's hand whilst he recovered from his near bout with "death". Other than the surprising "thanks" he hadn't said much. His thumb absently stroked her back from time to time as he stared at the wall of his new home. He acted as if he were humiliated by the occurrence…perhaps even a bit humbled.

Lana tried to soften the mood a bit, "Well, I know it's no space ship or airplane hangar, but it is pretty roomy and private."

The Decepticon barely grunted in acknowledgement.

"I suppose if you want I can bring a TV out here so you don't get bored."

Thundercracker had never honestly taken more than a cursory glance at Earth broadcasts, other than news reports that would lead the Decepticons to their newest energy conquest or Skywarp's ever-present _"Hey TC! Check out what these squishies are doing!"_ Frankly, television didn't interest him much. But…given the bareness of his living quarters and his unprecedented amount of "ground time" the idea of TV sounded…sufferable.

"**I suppose."** he consented half-sparkedly.

She patted his palm, "Don't worry TC. With a little TLC you'll be feeling better."

"**TLC?"**

"Tender loving care." she explained.

"**Uggh."** he groaned morosely, **"What I **_**need**_** is recharge and repairs."**

Lana smiled knowingly, but with such a daunting task facing her it was short-lived, "I'll do what I can big guy."

Thundercracker looked at the ground and then his head perked. His hand pulled her closer to his body, **"I hear a vehicle."**

Lana stared down the road from her lofty vantage. It was rare for anyone other than her father to use the road that led to the hay shed. But as the vehicle drew nearer she realized it _was_ her father.

"Hide." she urged.

Thundercracker rolled his optics and began to wind the tarp down over the shed entrance, **"Gee…never would've thought of that."**

Lana sighed at his sarcasm.

"Oh great…" she stated when the tarp was lowered and only TC's red optics lit the dark.

"**Hmm?"** TC inquired, optics directed at her.

"That's my dad."

"**Should I be concerned?"**

Lana shrugged, "I don't think so…just stay in here and keep quiet. I'll have to break this to him gently if he finds you here."

"**Why tell him at all?"** the deep voice asked tersely. **"I thought you wanted to keep my presence a secret."**

The young woman gestured, "Well for one thing he's going to wonder what all the hay is doing outside the shed AND he's also going to want to know what I did with all that gasoline since I didn't put it in my car."

There was a brief silence, "**You **_**stole**_** gasoline for me?"**

"No! Dad told me I could get some for my car."

"**But you got it for **_**me**_** instead. And I believe I tasted oil and a bit of propane in that Energon mix. Did you ask him for those too?" **

Lana squirmed, "Not exactly…"

There was a short bark of laughter, **"I recall **_**someone**_** lecturing me on how wrong it was to steal."**

"Keep quiet TC! He's coming." she hissed with urgency.

They both heard the truck come to a halt nearby and the door opened and slammed forcefully.

"What the _hell_?" he cursed loudly.

Lana cringed and could just imagine the dumbfounded yet irritated look on his face.

"What's all THIS?" he spat, "How in the hell did this happen?"

There was a long pause and Lana supposed he was looking around for evidence to explain the "hay mystery". She held her breath because she knew in a few moments he was going to inevitably check the shed. Sure enough the tarp slowly crinkled and was pushed to the side as her father's silhouette appeared. Abruptly the tarp slapped shut and Lana caught a glimpse of her dad backpedaling from the shed. Before she could call out and explain she heard the door to the truck open and much to Lana's horror she heard the mechanical [_cha-chunk]_ of a shotgun.

Thundercracker raised a metal brow and whispered in a lower voice, **"He's **_**got**_** to be kidding."**

"Oh shit…DAD! DAD! STOP!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

"Lana? Lana is that you?" he called with great worry.

"Dad put the gun away! It's…"

Her dad's voice practically roared, "YOU! Come out of there and release my daughter RIGHT NOW!"

His demand was answered by a loud mechanical whine. Lana gaped in horror as Thundercracker's arm cannon glowed dimly.

The Decepticon lifted the tarp up and tipped his head, **"NOT a smart idea."** the massive gun on his arm poised.

Lana's father aimed the shotgun at the massive mech, not even pausing to consider, "I said let her go! NOW!"

"NO! NO! Stop it both of you!" Lana screamed with waving arms.

Thundercracker glanced at the young woman and before long the light in his cannon died out. Lana's father, however, did not lower his weapon.

"Now put my daughter down nice and easy." he demanded.

The Decepticon made a scoffing noise.

"Dad! Stop! I'm not in any danger." Lana insisted.

"What are you talking about?"

Lana gestured to TC, "He's my friend dad. He's the one who saved mom and me."

The older man gave a suspicious look, "You're certain?"

"YES! Now put that gun down before you make TC nervous."

Thundercracker gave a resentful sneer, **"You think a mere gun can make ME nervous? That puny weapon couldn't scratch my paint."**

"Wanna put that statement to the test robot?" Lana's father challenged.

The Decepticon leaned forward menacingly, **"Go on. Do it."**

"Quit it!" Lana shouted, "Nobody needs to shoot anyone!"

The Decepticon and the man stared at one another for a few tense seconds before Lana's father shakily lowered the barrel of his gun. Lana made a motion with her hand to tell Thundercracker she wanted back down. He obliged slowly.

Lana sighed, "Thank you. Now, TC this is my dad Carl. Daddy, this is my friend Thundercracker."

Though introduced they didn't seem any more at ease; least of all Carl. The man brought his daughter aside.

"So I assume all of my hay is out here because of HIM."

"Dad, he needs a place to stay."

Carl looked at the mech, "Here?"

Lana shrugged, "Well it's the only place big enough for him."

"No…no." he shook his head, "Lana, there is NO way I'm going to let HIM stay anywhere near my house."

The young woman frowned, "Daddy, look at him! He's hurt and he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"I _AM _looking Lana and I _know_ this is a bad idea. No good can come of it."

Lana gestured angrily, "So what; we just turn him away after all he did for us?"

"Lana, how long is it going to take for the military to find him? You know if we let him stay here we're harboring a wanted fugitive."

"**Fugitive?"** Thundercracker asked quietly.

Carl didn't seem to hear him, "You've seen the news Lana. They're finding busted up robots like him all over the place and they're showing little to no amnesty." he hissed.

"**What do you mean? You mean they're finding Decepticons in the ruins of New York?"** Thundercracker, who could hear the conversation, butted in.

Carl looked at him and nodded, "Yes."

The mech seemed to think with a grim frown, **"Are they being terminated?"**

"That would be my bet."

Thundercracker leaned forward with interest, "**Which ones? How many? Can you describe them?"**

Carl seemed flustered by the quick questions.

"**Answer! How many?"** Thundercracker barked.

"Five to date have been found—at least that's what the news has been reporting—a couple of race cars, one that looks like a fan boat, some kind of mechanical cat, and a jet."

Thundercracker knew for certain the fan boat was an Autobot. No Decepticon in their right mind would choose such an inferior alt mode. The cat was definitely Ravage; how he got permanently separated from Soundwave he couldn't be sure. Then again, Ravage was much more independent than many of those drones. He probably got left behind in all the commotion. The race cars could be Stunticons or Autobots. Without a positive picture Thundercracker would never know. One jet; that fact stuck out to him. It couldn't be Starscream. He was on board the Nemesis. Was it…Skywarp? The thought crossed his processor along with a ghostly, _**"Betrayer"**_ ringing in his audios.

"**A jet? Describe it."**

"Um…I think it was dark red— had a funny cone head."

Thundercracker sighed internally. Thrust. Almost as arrogant as Starscream, but nowhere near as cunning. Amongst the Decepticons it was well known the Cone-heads and his trine were not buddies. They were forced to work together and would fight in the same battles, but there was no camaraderie. If anything it was a heated rivalry. Ask any Decepticon and they'd say Starscream, Skywarp, and himself comprised the Seeker A-Squad whilst the Cone-heads were secondary. That classification didn't set well with the Cone-heads and they were determined to dethrone the A-Squad and become Megatron's right hand flying force. But, truth be told, they weren't as good as his trine and that started the tension.

Slag, even in his own trine harmony was a rare event. They were always bashing heads about something; well, mostly Skywarp and Starscream. He had to play peace-keeper or silent bystander most of the time. In any case, he didn't lose much processing worrying about Thrust's fate. He did hope; from one Seeker to another; that he wasn't taken down by a mere human. That was worse than being shot down by an Autobot—but just barely.

But still a nagging thought invaded his processor. Were his former Decepticons being terminated or captured for study? Humans were inquisitive creatures and very capable of mimicking almost any technology they could get their little hands on. Was Thrust locked up in a laboratory somewhere, being gleaned for his parts, weapons, and tech ever so slowly? If they found _him_ would he be scrap or a specimen? No Decepticon wanted to be taken alive—well maybe Starscream since he would do anything to save his metal hide. Termination was preferable to being used as a laboratory specimen. He'd rather live his entire functioning without wings than suffer such a horrible fate.

"A friend of yours?" Carl asked, breaking TC out of his thoughts.

"**No." **the mech replied shortly.

Shaking his peppered head the man resumed his argument with Lana, "He can't stay here Lana. I'm not going to endanger my family and our home."

"He's not a danger! No one even knows he's here." she argued.

"How long do you think something _that_ big can stay hidden?"

Lana looked at the ground and then in his eyes, "Please Daddy. He's my friend…I can't send him away. Not after all he's been through."

The older man gave her a stare but said nothing for a long moment. Usually his mind was made up about certain issues and he thought he'd be able to say no instantly. Shortly after being reunited more than a year ago, his wife had told him little bits about the blue jet robot who had helped them escape and about Lana's unusual friendship. Mostly he was against such a bizarre association, especially in light of what Thundercracker's kind had done. The world had nearly ended—life as he knew it had been a finger's breadth from being snuffed out. He hated those robots for that. He barely liked human technology and the idea of "thinking, living machines" turned his whole ideology on its head. Hadn't he always said machines were replacing the working man? Now here they were trying to run mankind into extinction! He should've been able to say "NO" to this.

But, something about the sadness in his daughter's voice made him slightly waver in his stance. Not to mention how kindly his wife had spoken of this jet robot.

He could hear the commonly spoken chastisement of Heather in his head when he spoke ill of someone, _"Now Carl, we mustn't condemn everyone for the mistakes of a few."_

"_Well then the world needs LESS of these assholes!"_ he would retort.

Yet deep down he knew his wife was wise.

He sighed heavily and gave Thundercracker a glance before saying to Lana, "How long?"

Lana looked at him, "Daddy?"

The man gave a frustrated shake of his head as he looked at the mech behind them, "Well IF he's going to stay here he's going to have to pull his weight. He ain't stayin' for free."

With a big smile Lana hugged her father, knowing it was his way of saying "yes". He lightly hugged her back whilst Thundercracker snorted with indignance.

_**Pull his weight?**_

When they released each other Carl directed the question at TC, "Well, robot. You want to stay here in my shed?"

Thundercracker eyed him with mistrust, **"At what price?"**

"Well most importantly, don't destroy anything or kill anybody, stay outta sight, and I expect you to EARN your room and board." Carl stipulated his terms.

The Decepticon's eyes widened minutely at the man's audacity as he growled, **"EARN it?"**

"That's right. EARN it."

"**And **_**what**_** is your definition of 'earning it' human?"** Thundercracker grated.

Carl crossed his arms, "Well, all your kind seem to understand is steal and destroy. If you want to stay here you'll have to do honest work."

"**And what makes you think you can order me around?"** the mech challenged.

"You want to stay or not? I can always make a call to evict your ass." Carl retorted.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics, **"That would be the LAST thing you ever did."**

"TC!" Lana hissed, "Stop it!"

"**I will NOT stoop so low as to demean myself by following a human's orders! I am no one's work slave."** Thundercracker boomed with anger.

Lana shook her head, "What are you talking about? You're not going to be a slave, TC. And NO ONE," she gave her father a pointed stare, "is ordering you around. _Right, _dad?"

The man slowly nodded, "An honest day's work doesn't make you a work slave. Or are you a stranger to work?"

"**Tread carefully, human."** Thundercracker growled.

"So…do you accept my offer or not?" Carl inquired.

The mech blinked as he thought. It was absurd and undignified! What gave this human the cast iron manifold to be so insolent with him? Then again…Lana was quite obstinate. Perhaps it wasn't such a mystery after all. Besides, what task could challenge his strength and might? He doubted any "job" this human asked of him would be anything more than menial labor. And…it might give him something to do other than sit. The taste of the idea was still bitter and unpleasant.

"**Only because I have no alternative."** Thundercracker conceded.

Carl held out his hand to him, to which the Decepticon blinked.

Lana explained, "He wants a handshake, TC."

"**A what?"**

"It's an agreement. You grasp each other's hand and move them up and down."

TC made a face, **"And what purpose does that serve?"**

"It means you promise to fulfill your word and I will fulfill mine." Carl said, hand still out.

There was a long pause until Thundercracker reached out with his fingers and lightly "grasped" the man's hand. The man grunted at the pressure but they "shook hands".


	17. Thanks

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 17: Thanks"**

After the brief agreement, Lana leaned in close to her father, "Daddy? Can Thundercracker at least have some recuperating time; maybe a week or two so he can rest and repair himself?"

The man gave Thundercracker a quick glance, "I suppose so. He does look pretty beat up. Ten days, then the agreement starts."

Carl marched back to his truck and Lana followed him.

"Thank you, Daddy." Lana said quietly.

"I have a feeling I'm going to sorely regret this." the man muttered climbing into his pickup. "But don't think for a moment if this agreement goes south that I won't make the call."

Overhearing, Thundercracker gave the man a deadly glare, **"And don't **_**you **_**forget who you're threatening. You might not live to regret it."**

"TC!" Lana hissed, gesturing fiercely for him to shut up.

Carl shook his head, "Maybe some honest work will adjust that nasty attitude of yours."

Thundercracker snorted.

The man frowned, started his pickup, and waited for Lana to join him. Once he shut the truck door, Lana turned back to the blue mech with a critical glare.

"**Where does he get the cast-iron manifold to think he can order ME around."** the mech growled quietly.

Lana guessed he was talking about guts…or other parts…and replied, "Well YOU could've been friendlier."

The mech seemed to roll his optics with sarcasm, **"Oh forgive **_**me**_** for not being in a more chipper mood when I have SO much going for me."**

With a deep sigh Lana put a hand to her temple, "Look. I know things are shitty for you right now, but look on the bright side: at least he let you stay."

"**Oh and how **_**grateful**_** I am, to be indebted and blackmailed into servitude by a human."** Thundercracker threw up his hands, gesturing dramatically. **"Why, this could be the greatest thing to ever happen to me!"**

"Don't be like that TC. You are NOT going into servitude." Lana pleaded.

"**Then what would you call being forced to work for a human against my will?" **

Lana rolled her eyes, "Oh stop being so dramatic. My dad isn't enslaving you. He just wants to keep you busy. And anyway, he's not going to need you for ten days so you can get some rest and maybe repair yourself."

The mech grumbled, leaning against the back wall of the shed with a dour expression. Lana wasn't sure what else to say to him, given his mood and decided the best thing would probably be to leave him alone for a bit.

She sighed and began to move back toward the truck that was waiting for her, "Well…get some rest. If you need anything I'll be over in my parent's house." She pointed in the distance.

Thundercracker looked in that direction and then at her, **"You aren't staying here?"**

"Umm...no."

"**But…you will come back later?"** he inquired.

Lana tipped her head, "Yes."

The mech gave a short nod.

"What? Did you think I was abandoning you out here?"

Thundercracker shrugged, **"Maybe. It wouldn't be the first time."**

Lana glared at him a second, "Keep acting like a jerk and I'll consider it."

The Decepticon snorted and looked down as he leaned back further. Lana sighed, turned, and got into her dad's truck. Together they drove back toward the house. Thundercracker watched the vehicle drive away.

He was in a mess sure enough. Maybe he should've just stayed offline. Come to think of it, maybe he should've let that bomb fall on New York and spared himself this whole malfunction.

Still…Lana had done her best for him and at least put a shelter (sad as it was) over his head and spared him the indignity of going offline due to low energy. It was more than his own kind would've done for him in light of his status as a traitor. Not to mention she had more right to turn him away than anyone. Yet she still helped him. The Decepticon couldn't quite wrap his processor around that, but the seeds of gratitude were planted.

…

_At the house…_

"He's where?" Lana mother inquired upon hearing the news of the new tenant.

"The hay shed. It's the only place big enough." Lana explained.

Heather put down the skillet she had been washing. Carl moved off into the den, grumbling to himself.

"I…take it your father didn't appreciate that." Heather guessed shaking her head.

Lana leaned wearily against the kitchen wall, ready to crash, "Nope. Thankfully they didn't shoot each other."

"Oh dear…" Heather sighed. "Lana, you look like you need some rest. I'll go up and prepare the guest bed for you."

"Thanks mom."

Before Heather made it to the stairway she turned to her daughter, "I think maybe you could talk to your father a bit…perhaps smooth things over?"

"_Mom_…" she began to protest, but the look her mother gave told her that she was right, "All right. I'll talk to him."

With that, Heather retreated upstairs while Lana crept into the den where her father sat at his desk, going over some papers; mostly likely farm bills.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" he grumbled, not looking up from his work.

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Thundercracker." she started.

The pepper-haired man looked over his bifocals, "Some warning would've been _nice_."

"I know…I just…I just didn't know how you'd react. You and technology don't exactly get along."

He sighed, "I know I probably owe him a great deal for saving both you and your mother, but I don't trust him."

Lana looked down, rubbing her palms against her jeans, "I didn't at first either. It just took some time." There was a long pause before Lana turned the conversation a bit, "So, what are you going to have him do for you?"

The man leaned back in his chair, tapping a pen on his desk pad, "Whatever I need. He's going to earn his keep. Although I suspect his appetite alone will break me. What's he take anyway? Gasoline? Jet fuel?"

Lana shrugged, "Anything a car or plane can use I imagine he can use too."

Carl stared at the bills on the desk and then massaged his forehead a bit, "It would be a lot easier…and cheaper… just to make the call."

"Please Dad. I know TC's a bit too proud and grim and kinda rough around the edges…but he's not bad inside."

"I'll judge that for myself." Carl replied curtly.

"Right…" she sighed

The young woman sighed, knowing the road of trust between her father and TC was going to be long and full of crater-sized potholes.

…

_Later near dusk…_

Lana drove out to the hayshed just as the sun was disappearing to see if Thundercracker was comfortable. She stopped her car and walked up to the shed.

"**Hello Lana." **the Decepticon's voice rolled out from behind the tarp.

The young woman blinked and slowly lifted the blue plastic curtain, "How'd you know it was me?"

His red optics shown in the dark of the shed, **"Who else would it be?"**

"A stranger perhaps? You would've really blown it there." Lana shook her head.

"**I can detect your DNA signature in close proximity."** he admitted.

"Oh." she fumbled for the light switch and the yellow bulbs above lit.

Thundercracker's optics adjusted to the light, **"Why did you come out here? Don't humans sleep at night?"**

"I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable. You're not hurting are you?"

His black helmet nodded, **"It is bearable."**

"Good. Good."

He tipped his head, **"Is that all you came here for? To make sure I'm comfortable?"**

"Well…yeah. Are you hungry at all?" she asked.

Guessing she meant refueling he replied, **"I will not require Energon for another day or two, depending on how much I expend."**

"Ok. Well just let me know if you need anything." she answered, guessing he probably wasn't in the mood to chat.

But before she could leave, Thundercracker's voice followed her, **"Why are you helping me?"**

Lana stopped, perplexed by such a question, "What?"

"**Do you **_**want**_** something from me? Is that why you're helping me?" **he asked seriously.

"You're…you're my friend TC. I _want_ to help you." she answered in all honesty. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

He looked away with a grim frown. Ever since the beginning he questioned her motives. He wasn't accustomed to anyone just helping him for the sake of friendship. Typically there was always some kind of catch or ulterior motive.

"**Are you helping me only because I saved your creator?" **he asked. **"Or perhaps…you're too afraid to say no?"**

Lana stood before him and said with insistence, "TC. I'm helping you because you're my friend."

The blue Seeker stared at her for a moment, his optics making funny noises. He seemed to be scanning her for a lie. After a long moment of silence his hand swooped up behind her and gently picked her up. With all delicacy he placed her in the palm of his other hand and petted her back. She craned her neck to look up at him.

"What?" she asked, not really sure what he was doing or feeling.

"**Thanks." **he rumbled simply.

Lana didn't know what to say, so she remained quiet. Together they sat, not speaking. As darkness fell Thundercracker absently stroked Lana as she began to nod off in his hand. Ever since he'd caught her to be his pet the habit of petting her had become a natural activity whenever he held her. She didn't particularly like it but it soothed him; a strange thing to be soothed by. And oddly enough, he was very calm now; calmer than he could ever remember. He wasn't constantly wondering if he was going to die on the frontlines of battle as a forgotten piece of cannon fodder or debating the questionable methods of his faction. None of that existed now.

He stroked Lana's back again with a barely visible smile. At least his little friend was there to make his predicament bearable. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

The Seeker nudged the woman's prone form gently, **"Lana?"**

"Hmm?" Lana mumbled, half-coherent.

"**How old are you?"**

She repositioned her arms under her head and said sleepily, "Twenty-seven."

"**Twenty-seven…"** he repeated in a thoughtful tone, **"And…how long do humans live?"**

At that the redhead barely opened her eyes and grimaced, "Why do you want to know that?"

"**Uh… I just want to know." **

She closed her eyes again and yawned, "I dunno. Eighty or ninety I guess."

Thundercracker frowned, **"Th—that's all?"**

Almost asleep again she replied quietly, "Sometimes longer…maybe one hundred if we take really good care of ourselves and can stay healthy."

A quick subtraction and Thundercracker's frown deepened as he looked at the small human in his hand. Seventy years—tops. To a Cybertronian a century wasn't very long given they were nearly immortal if they weren't destroyed in battle and maintained themselves properly. Seventy years was just…too short. He hadn't really given it much thought until that moment but he would outlive Lana. In seventy years—or less—she would die and then…then what would he do? If Lana were gone he'd have no real reason to remain on Earth…that is IF he ever regained his wings. But if he DID manage to regain his flight he'd most certainly leave. But where would he go? If he returned to Cybertron he'd be hunted down and tried as a war criminal. Not to mention if word of his "traitorous" actions had spread throughout the Decepticon ranks he'd definitely have a bounty placed on his wings. Autobots on one side, Decepticons on the other; all wanting a piece of him.

"_**Well **__**great**__** thinking TC…" **_he groused in his mind, "_**Now you've got yourself wedged between two blades instead of just one."**_

The former Decepticon guessed his only real option was to leave Earth and find someplace in the galaxy where he could be safe. As a soldier he had to disregard his safety more times than he could count, but now it seemed a high priority. _**Why? What did he have to live for anyway?**_

Lana stirred in his palm, leaning back against the curl of his thumb in an attempt to get comfortable. She sighed, undisturbed. Thundercracker again ran his finger down her back very gently. He supposed he had a little time left to think about his future. Until then he wanted to ensure as much time as possible.

_**A/N: Ok. Mushy sure. But I was feeling like these two needed a little fluff stuff.**_

_**I have wonderful news! For those of you who didn't read I've got a new website called: **__**firefics dot com**_

_**(I have to spell it out because FF doesn't like email links!)**_

_**There you will find my Tinman Audio drama as well as links to my artwork.**_

_**But that's not even the best part: My fiancé bought me a sound recording system for my birthday and we are currently in the process of turning "A Pet Squishy" into an audio drama! We will both be providing the voices to the characters and are working hard to produce a great story for you all to listen to. So drop by my website! Spread the news! I will update as soon as we have something!**_


	18. An Evening

_**A/N: A quick update? Really! Yeah I had this chapter partially written awhile back because it just came to me naturally. So enjoy this next bit!**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 18: An Evening"**

_The next evening…_

"You're sure you don't want to come with us Lana?" Heather asked for the fifth time.

"It's ok mom. I'll stay here. Besides…if I disappeared the big guy might go looking for me or something." Lana assured her.

Heather nodded, "Ok. Well, there's some leftover chicken in the fridge. We'll be back late."

"Thanks mom. Love ya."

"Love you too."

With that both Carl and Heather left the house. Carl adjusted his jacket collar and looked at the house and then down the road.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Lana alone here with…_him_." the man stated candidly.

"Now, Carl. TC and Lana are friends." She smiled, "You act like you did when she dated boys in High School."

Carl's eyes widened, "That's sick. This is completely different. What if he decides to blow up the house or something else while we're gone?"

Heather sighed with reproach, "Carl…"

"I'm serious, Heather. All he has to do is get it in his computer brain to destroy something and there'd be NOTHING we could do to stop him." the man ranted.

"How do you even know he'll come up to the house?" Heather inquired. "And even if he does he's not going hurt Lana or destroy anything. You're overreacting."

"Mark my words Heather. It might not happen now but it will happen." The man nodded as he held the door for his wife and then got in himself.

…

_Later…_

Lana sat on the couch and turned on her DVD copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ to begin her evening at home. She had just taken a bite of her cold chicken drumstick when the knick knacks on the shelves moved. She turned around and startled upon seeing Thundercracker peeking in the living room window.

"GEEZ, TC. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The Decepticon's optics widened with a look of disgust, **"Uggh! What are you **_**eating**_** you little barbarian?"**

Lana looked at the drumstick quizzically, "Chicken…"

"**When did you catch that?"** he grimaced, with a look on his face that would've been the same if she were eating a bowl of worms.

"I _didn't_ catch it. We got some chicken yesterday…ever heard of KFC?"

The mech shook his head.

"It's a restaurant chain that makes chicken." she explained.

"**Humans don't hunt for their meat?"**

"Not so much anymore."

"**So…you used to?"**

Lana nodded, "Well yeah, before we had technology, agriculture, and commerce sure. I know in some parts of the world people still hunt for their food."

The mech seemed to think a moment and grinned, **"Huh. That would be kind of neat to see you hunting lower animals for food."**

Lana took another bite of chicken and shrugged.

"**Where are your creators?" **

"Out for the evening. I've got the house to myself." Lana smirked, gesturing with her drumstick.

Her outdoor guest looked at the TV screen.

"**What on the five moons of Quintessa are you watching?"** the Decepticon asked with slight disdain.

Lana gave a small smile and pointed at the TV, "_Beauty and the Beast_. I used to watch this all the time when I was a kid."

"**And…why are you watching it now?"**

The young woman shrugged, "I just had the urge to watch it again. You know, for nostalgia's sake."

Thundercracker shifted on his elbows as he peeked into the window, **"What's it about?"**

Lana turned on the couch so she could look at him, "Well basically there's a prince who's a big jerk. He gets magically turned into a beast as punishment for BEING a jerk. The only way he can break the spell is if he learns to love another and earn her love in return. So he meets a girl and slowly becomes less of a jerk."

Thundercracker frowned with confusion, **"That makes no sense."**

"Well…maybe you should watch it. I could bring the TV on the porch and we could both watch." she offered.

"**What would the purpose be?" **

"Purpose? Movies are supposed to be entertainment TC. You know something to kill the time?"

The Decepticon shifted but didn't say anything.

"Come on. What ELSE have you got to do?" Lana prompted.

Thundercracker frowned and then sat up into a sitting position, **"Whatever. It's gotta be better than sitting in that stupid shed counting the ridges in the tin all day."**

The young woman arched a brow, "You counted the ridges in the tin?"

"**8,074 ridges."** he droned, **"I **_**know**_**…I counted them five times."**

"I'm sorry TC. I promise I'll get you a TV out there tomorrow. I think I've still got my old set upstairs somewhere." she offered.

The mech sighed through his vents as Lana began unplugging the TV and making arrangements to move it outside. It took well over twenty minutes before Lana was shoving the TV out the door with marked effort. Thundercracker obliged by pinching the slim system in his fingers and moving it onto the porch for her whilst she ran extension cords into the house. After several more minutes everything was in readiness.

Lana came out of the house with a big TV pillow, but then stopped short, "Crap! I forgot the remote."

The Seeker plucked her and the pillow up before she could go back inside. She was about to protest when he touched the side of the screen with his finger and the device flickered to life, as did the DVD player.

"How did you do that?" Lana inquired as he sat back with her in his hand.

"**Easy. I just gave it the signal to activate."**

Lana grinned, arranging the pillow in his palm, "Cool trick E.T. Can you tell the DVD to start?"

The mech touched the TV again and the movie began.

"_Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle."_

"**I have a feeling I'm going to hate this…" **the Decepticon groaned immediately.

Lana ignored his early cynicism and settled into her TV pillow; a much more comfortable alternative to TC's bare metal hand. The narration continued for a bit until…

"_The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell upon the castle and all who lived there._ _Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time."_

"_**What?**_**"** Thundercracker protested, **"A Magic mirror? An enchanted rose? There's no such thing as magic."**

"Shh! It's fantasy TC. Just go with it." Lana rolled her eyes.

The mech rested his chin on top of his free fist, looking very much like a student hating the lecture being presented. Lana couldn't help but stifle a snicker at his expense. Just wait until the Broadway tunes showcased in three…two…one…

As the first song began Thundercracker was enduring it the best he could, seriously ready to deactivate his audios to save his dignity.

_**Perhaps counting the ridges in the tin wasn't so bad.**_

That is until the cartoon's antagonist Gaston appeared. The mech's optics widened slightly and he barked a quick laugh as the animated figure in red swaggered around adulating over his good looks and skills. Lana cast a surprised glance upward at the laugh.

"What's funny?" Lana was genuinely curious.

Thundercracker was grinning and trying to hide it but couldn't.

"What?" the young woman prompted.

"**That Gaston character is JUST like Starscream…but with a bearable voice."** he chuckled.

Lana wasn't exactly sure who he was referring to but she was glad TC was showing vague interest in her childhood movie.

Thundercracker snickered, **"Slag! Did you humans use Starscream as the model for this? He even walks like him."**

"Not likely."

The pair continued on with the movie. A few scenes gave TC a strong urge to blow the screen away, but instead he deactivated his audios until he was CERTAIN the irritating "song and dance" scenes had concluded. Lana however was unconsciously mouthing the lyrics as if they had been programmed into her from birth.

"**I can't believe you enjoy such…nonsense." **the Seeker muttered after a particularly ridiculous scene involving living household accoutrements.

"Oh lighten up TC. It's a cartoon." Lana chided. "Besides, how are YOU any different than walking, talking clock?"

His eyes flashed with offense, **"What!"**

Lana mentally slapped herself from saying such a thing until…

"**Well how are YOU any different than that 'beast' thing?"**

Normally Lana would've taken offense to such a statement but she had to hand it to TC for slinging the banter back, "Touché."

Again they continued on with the movie until the scene of the Beast's release of Belle played. Lana cast an upward glance at Thundercracker, expecting him to make some kind of remark about the absurdity of the movie once again. Oddly, he looked quite focused on the twist in the plot. She wondered if perhaps he was seeing a parallel between the scene and his own release of her more than a year ago. Odd…now that she thought on it the whole story seemed a doppelganger to their lives.

As the beast lamented his release of Belle on the screen, Lana began pondering if Thundercracker ever felt such romance for another of his kind.

"Hey TC, on your world, did you ever have a…girl robot?" Lana asked with piqued curiosity.

Thundercracker raised a brow plate high, **"You mean… a femme?"**

"Yeah, like a girlfriend or a wife. I mean, a big tough guy like you probably had a femme, right?"

The mech looked down a moment, **"No."**

Lana seemed surprised, "No?"

"**No."**

"Well why not? Weren't you good-looking enough?"

Thundercracker was thrown off guard a moment, **"No…I mean…YES. Um…"** he finished with a growl, **"What kind of geeky question is THAT?"**

"There's that word again…" Lana laughed awkwardly, "Well I don't _know_ TC! I don't know what girl robots consider "good-looking". It's just a joke."

"_**Heh heh heh."**_ Thundercracker mocked humorlessly.

Lana stretched in his hand, "But seriously, why not?"

The blue Seeker seemed to think deeply a moment before answering, **"Decepticon soldiers don't have the time to devote to a spark mate. You can't have distractions because distractions can get you offlined. Distractions make you weak."**

"So females are a _distraction_, hmm?" Lana asked with a challenging tone.

"**Yes. Yes they are."** he nodded.

"Humph! So no relationships at all? Not even a fling?" Lana prodded.

"'**Fling'?"** Thundercracker looked confused.

"Umm…a one night stand?"

The mech frowned, trying to sort out the human slang but then understanding dawned, **"None of your business."**

Lana looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Oh ho. I'll bet there _was_ then."

"**There was nothing!"** the Seeker insisted snappishly, "**And even if there **_**were**_** I wouldn't talk about it."**

"Easy big guy. I don't want all the smutty details, I'm just curious."

"**Don't you humans have a saying about curiosity and how it affects felines?" **the blue mech asked with a subtle menace in his voice.

Lana held up her hands, "Ok! Ok. Forget I asked. Sheesh. I never remember you being such a grouch."

"**And I remember YOU being a whole lot quieter."** he retorted.

The young woman rolled her eyes and continued to watch the movie which by now had reached the climactic battle at the end with Gaston and the Beast dueling on the roof of the castle. Finally the Beast had the hunky villain held over the ledge, threatening to drop him. Gaston pleaded for his life.

Thundercracker chuckled again.

"God you're morbid." Lana mentioned.

"**How so?"**

"A man pleading for his life is funny to you."

Thundercracker smirked, **"Partially."**

The Beast on the screen all at once pulled the villain away from the ledge and released him with a menacing threat.

"**Oh for Primus sake. Kill him."** Thundercracker urged the character.** "That Starscream wanna-be is just going to turn around and stab him in the back."** Thundercracker warned with certainty.

Lana frowned before looking at the screen and then him again, "You've seen this?"

"**No."** he seemed confused. **"What? You mean I'm right?"**

A minute later and Gaston snuck up behind the Beast, burying a knife in his side.

Thundercracker threw up a hand, **"HA! I knew he was Starscream."**

A second later Gaston plunged to his death. The mech chuckled again.

"You're sick."

Thundercracker ignored her criticism of his humor. Now the Beast lay dying whilst Belle tried to comfort him in his last moments. He died and seconds later Belle uttered the ever important, "I love you" just before the last petal fell.

"**What? Is that it? He just dies?"** Thundercracker gestured to the screen.

Lana, who was on the edge of crying said, "SHH!"

Just then the magic began happening and in a remarkable sequence of animation the Beast was transformed into a human.

"_**What**_**?"** the Decepticon groaned,** "That's impossible, you can't just…"**

"SHH!" Lana hissed harshly.

Then in a glittering of magic the entire castle was reverted back to its grand splendor and all the house hold items became human as well. The couple celebrated, they danced, and everyone lived happily ever after…except for Thundercracker.

"**Well that was geeky."** he grumbled.

"Oh you grump, can't you enjoy a happy ending?" Lana chided him.

"**Turning human isn't exactly a happy ending in my logs." **he explained.

Lana laughed and then laughed some more.

"**What's funny?" **

"When you said that, I was trying to imagine what YOU would look like if you were turned into a human." Lana smiled.

Thundercracker frowned, **"What is with you and all these stupid thoughts?"**

Lana shrugged.

He gently returned her to the ground, **"I can assure you I never want to be human and even if I were, it would be the worst existence I could imagine."**

The young woman placed a hand on her hip, "Gee. Thanks." Thundercracker snorted and then Lana tapped the TV, "Well, can you help me get this back inside. I'm going to take a shower before mom and dad get back."

The mech nodded and helped her. Then he stood up, **"I…guess I'll go back then."**

As he left the young woman called, "Good night, TC."

"**Umm. Ok."** he replied awkwardly.

…

_Later…_

The warm water spilled over Lana's ivory skin. Lana smiled with closed eyes, enjoying the shower immensely. Her hands slipped over her body, rubbing in the moisturizers. She sighed, giving her next actions some consideration. Her parents wouldn't be home for another couple hours and TC was back in the shed—she had time.

With a slow movement her hands moved between her legs, giving herself a passionate stroke. She shivered and leaned against the shower wall. Again she touched herself, her body remembering the patterns. She drew in a breath, warmth and water mixing to intensify the sensations. If only to intensify her pleasure she moaned.

"**Lana?"**

She opened her eyes and saw…a dark, broad-shouldered silhouette standing behind the shower curtain.

"AAHHHHH!" Lana screamed bloody murder, slamming her back into the shower wall and slipping in the process. "AHHHH! AHHHHH!"

The silhouette slowly moved and the curtain parted to reveal the intruder. Lana didn't waste time to take in his appearance. She screamed even louder and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and hurled it at the strange man. Much to her astonishment the bottle flew right through the bare torso of the stranger as if he were made of smoke.

"WHA—? WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed in terror.

Just then a familiar voice filled the bathroom but it didn't come from the stranger whose mouth never moved, **"Hey, easy Lana! It's just a hologram."**

Heart fluttering with a deafening pounding, Lana shakily stood. "T—TC?"

"**Are you ok? I thought you sounded in distress."** his large voice inquired.

Lana shook her head with frustration as she stood up before the man in front of the shower. With a lightning fast stroke she swiped at the body. Her hand hit a solid form. She recoiled with fright.

"TC? Where are you? What IS this?" she gasped.

"**I'm at the window."** His voice explained, **"It's just a hologram, you don't have to be afraid of it."**

"If it's a hologram how come I can touch it?"

"**It's just a few force-fields that activate when touched by another human. It only mimics a solid body." **

Lana shivered, finally remembering to turn off the shower. She moved to the other side of the tub/shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapped her wet form in it, all the while staying well away from the holographic man. She looked toward the window and saw TC's optic and half of his face peering in.

"TC, get out of here! What are you doing putting this hologram in here?" Lana scolded crossly.

Thundercracker blinked and then grumbled**, "Well you wanted to know what I might look like if I turned into a human…I got bored in the shed and decided it would be something to do. THEN I hear you in distress and…"**

"Distress?" she asked quizzically.

"**You sounded like you were in pain."** the mech explained.

Quickly Lana said, "I'm fine."

"**Then why were you…"** he began.

"The water was hot." she lied, "That's all."

The red optic looked to the side a moment and then back at her, "**Well…what do you think?"**

Lana gave the hologram an actual look after he said that. The figure was staring blankly at the wall, not looking at her, just standing like a mannequin. He had broad, well defined shoulders and an impressive set of arms, roped with muscle. She slowly crept around the hologram to look at his face. The man version of TC looked to be around forty…maybe high thirties. He had a strong, squared jaw and short cut hair, not quite military buzz. Much like his back his chest was well sculpted and below that…

"Um…TC." Lana blushed, "Why is he _naked_?"

"**Is that…wrong? Isn't that what human males look like?"**

"_Well yeah…in Playgirl magazine"_ Lana thought to herself, noting the hologram was quite "blessed".

"It's correct…" she began, "But we wear clothes." Then she switched moods, "Don't EVER do that to me again!"

"**But you posed the question!" **he protested.

Lana gestured erratically to the hologram, "Yes I did, but that doesn't mean I want a naked hologram man playing _Psycho_ while I'm…showering! I thought some stranger broke into the house and was going to kill me…or worse!"

"**Not likely." **

"The HELL it isn't!" Lana argued.

"**If anyone came within the proximity of the house I would know about it."** Thundercracker replied firmly. **"And they would regret it."**

Lana sighed quietly and then said, "Well…I guess that makes me feel better knowing you're on watch. But STILL! No more holograms!"

"**All right, all right! Slag."** he relented, making the image disappear.

Holding her towel, Lana looked at him, "Tell you what. I know you're bored, so I'll just get that TV if you'll help me carry it and we'll set it up for you tonight. Ok?"

Thundercracker nodded.


	19. Letting it Sink In

_**A/N: Well it's certainly been awhile…much too long. This would've come sooner had FF been working. I've spent over a week trying to get this chapter up but to no avail. Every time I get a bogus Error message and I couldn't add my chapter. I could upload the chapter but nothing else. ARG! Plus, inspiration has been short in the story department…writer's block is a nasty, nasty ailment which I hope will leave me with all haste. I just refuse to write if the mood is not right (poetic eh?) I'd much rather give you "meat" than a piffy "rice cake" of a story. Good "meat" just takes awhile to cook so to speak. So I hope you enjoy this despite the wait.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 19: Letting it Sink In" **

_A few nights thereafter…_

Inside the seclusion of his improvised quarters, Thundercracker blinked to change the small TV's channel once again. For the past few days and nights he had watched the screen of the tiny device, paying particular attention to the news stations. Mostly reports of rebuilding cities and the local weather; neither of which concerned the Decepticon. He was more interested in hearing anything pertaining to Cybertronian "sightings" or "captures". The couple of reported sightings were too vague to give him any idea of whom it might be or IF the reports were to be believed. If news bore no interest he would switch to something else; anything that caught his interest or simply to kill time. To be blunt human broadcasts were a sea of worthless dribble with a few islands of worthwhile information.

He blinked to signal a channel switch a few more times; news…sitcom…sitcom…reality show…news…cartoons…nature program. Thundercracker paused at the nature program as the even toned narrator illustrated what was transpiring. On the screen a fledgling bird of some kind was flapping its wings, balancing precariously on a tree branch.

"_When the parents are not around, the young owl chick ventures from the nest, eager to build up its wings and one day take flight." _The narrator explained.

The owlet flapped its underdeveloped wings fervently and despite it all the crazy bird jumped. Of course it didn't fly, but hit the ground.

"_The owlet will attempt many of these jumps to strengthen its wing muscles. Should it remain on the ground for very long a predator would quickly pick it off. On the ground, there is no hope of survival for this flier."_

Thundercracker changed the channel but then the sound of the truck pulling up outside made him mute the set. In a few second Lana appeared from behind the tarp.

"Hey TC. Brought you your Energon." she announced.

Thundercracker expelled air through his vents and made a gesture with his hand. Then he parted the tarp "door", reached outside, and took the Energon cube from the back of the truck. He looked at the pink liquid and watched it slosh against the cube sides but he didn't consume it.

"Not hungry?" Lana asked, noticing his hesitance.

He frowned and shook his head.

The young woman nodded and glanced at the TV which looked ridiculously small sitting in front of him, "Enjoying the TV?"

He grunted.

"I could bring out another movie for us to watch." she offered, "Maybe something better than the last one?"

The Decepticon leaned into the shed wall and shook his head again whilst he stared at the Energon.

Lana, taking the hint that he was in no mood for chit chat, nodded and said, "Ok…well, good night then." She took a step for the "exit" but then stopped short, remembering, "You _do_ know Daddy is going to have you help him tomorrow?"

Thundercracker's red optics turned to her.

She shrugged, "It's been ten days…I'm just giving you the heads up."

The mech turned from her and seemed to resume his watch over the TV. Lana again took the hint and left. After she was gone, TC held up his arm, examining a particularly large gouge in his metal. It appeared a tad less gaping than it had in previous days.

_**Good…his repair systems were finally showing signs of function.**_

In fact some of his minor scrapes and cracks were repairing very well despite never being put in a restoration chamber. But not everything was fine. With a sullen move of his hand he touched the ragged edge of his wing stub. He grimaced at the horrible texture. Once they were as smooth and pristine as a brand new protoform's plating. Now they were nothing but shredded reminders of his non-existent status. His hand fell, disgusted by what it felt and then looked away from the incessantly chattering TV with bitterness. Was THIS was how he would live; a broken traitor, wasting his life away?

Somewhere deep in his processor he heard the voice, _**"**__**You…you did this because of that slagging squishy DIDN'T you!"**_

Why did Skywarp's words cling like magnets and refuse to let him be? He'd made his choice—there was no taking it back. Every hour of every day he asked himself why he'd done it and then ask if it was worth it. But the answer was never clear—and that's what disturbed him so. If he wasn't sure why he stopped that bomb then why had he done it at all? At first he was convinced it was some sense of honor that persuaded him to do it. But Warp's words rang so bitterly, so clearly, how could they be ignored?

Thundercracker couldn't recall a time he felt so directionless. For the better half of his life he'd always had someone giving him orders, telling him the next move, the next attack, the next location. Now…he was lost. All of his military training had geared him to be a machine of war, a solider ready and willing to fight at a moment's notice. It gave him structure, a purpose to follow; even with the doubts he'd always had inside. Now he just sat in a hay shed waiting for nothing but his next refuel and yet another uneasy conversation. How far he had fallen in such a short time and how long had he spent to ascend to that status only to fall from grace into what he could only assume was The Pit. His frown deepened as he stared at the cube of Energon. THIS was not what he gave up everything for and he refused to remain in such an unacceptable condition. If he stayed grounded much longer he knew his mind would start to go. He would grow soft… pitiful… domestic.

Growling he put down the untouched cube and flicked the TV, shattering the screen and crushing the casing with a crunch. With ginger movements, so as not to aggravate his more tender injuries, Thundercracker lifted the tarp to the hay shed, crawled out, and stood up. It was dark so no one saw him steal off into the night.

…

A large truck with no tags and killed headlights slowly came to a stop in front of a seedy warehouse district. The driver and his passenger waited patiently, staring toward the chain-link fence that barred them from the buildings.

The passenger, a large man with shifty light eyes lit a cigarette, "You sure this is the place?"

"Course I'm sure." the driver insisted, "Buyer said he'd meet us at the West Gate at 2:00 with the merchandise."

The bigger man took a drag of his cigarette and checked his watch, "2:05. You sure 'bout this Quinn? Could be a sting operation."

"Relax. Our distinguished FBI has got more pressing issues what with those giant robots creeping around. And besides if he don't show, no problem. Plenty of other guys willing to buy these weapons." Quinn smirked.

A strange flash lit the dashboard through the passenger window. The larger man jumped, staring warily out the window.

"You see that?"

"See what?"

"That…flash."

Quinn rolled his eyes, "Sheesh Tony will you relax? You act like you never did a drop off before."

Tony frowned, "I don't like this. Let's get outta here."

"Shut it Ton—" a second flash interrupted Quinn.

"SEE!" Tony pointed around, "Let's get outta here man!"

Nervous as well, Quinn started the truck and hastily backed up. Suddenly, a brighter flash blinked in the rearview mirrors and the truck banged into something solid from behind.

"Shit man! Watch where you're going! You wanna blow us and half the city to Hell?" Tony shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" Quinn barked back, jamming the truck into drive.

The engine revved loudly but suddenly a violent jerk rocked the truck.

"GO MAN! GO!" Tony urged.

"The fuckin' truck won't move!" Quinn shouted, planting the pedal into the floor.

It was then that he actually opened the window and looked backward. His eyes bulged upon seeing an immense dark shadow looming over them with blazing red eyes. A metallic hand the size of two doors gripped the top front of the truck's cargo unit, preventing them from driving away.

"HOLY SHIT! RUN!" Quinn screamed, fumbling to open the truck door and bail out.

Quinn jumped down from the truck and took off running as fast as his skinny legs would carry him. He dared to look behind him to make sure the robot wasn't chasing him. It wasn't, but its cannon was pointed in his direction. He tried to zigzag but it was already too late. A flash of purplish-pink energy engulfed him, barely giving his body time to register the pain as he was turned to ash. Tony had his door open but stopped in dumbstruck horror as he witnessed Quinn's disintegration. Panic seized him and he froze, unable to jump out and run. He waited, barely able to keep his breathing from turning into frightened gasps. The truck moved slightly and then he heard the sound of metal being broken and sheared off. Tony gasped upon feeling the truck lift up and then bang heavily backward into the pavement. He looked back to see the cargo unit of the truck was gone. The huge robot hefted the back end of the truck up like a large box and stepped around beside the truck. Tony froze when the red optics cast down at him. Even in the dark the man could see the dark, strangely humanoid smile that formed on its metal face.

"**Aww. Poor squishy. I'm taking your weapons and you can't do anything about it. That must make you very angry?"** It said in a condescending tone.

Tony shook his head dumbly, "N-n-no! No. Take em! I don't need em."

The smile on the mech broadened, **"Well thank you squishy. That's very generous of you." **

Then the huge winged robot rearranged the back of the truck in his hands so one hand was free and then he said, **"Here— for your generosity."**

Tony heard a clink and before he knew it something small flew from the robot's hand, through the window, and onto the floor. His eyes widened upon seeing the grenade, pin pulled, settle between his feet. Before he could react the explosive detonated, chopping him into a mushy human pulp. The mech snickered, gripped the cargo firmly, and shot off into the night sky with his prize.

…

_Morning…_

Lana took a long sip of her morning coffee as the morning news prattled on in the background. Her mother was checking on the newest pot of coffee when Lana spoke up.

"So…what was dad going to have TC do this morning?"

Heather shrugged, "He honestly hasn't said what he was going to do with him."

The young woman sighed, "I just hope they can get along."

They sat together drinking coffee for several minutes until a breaking news jingle caught their attention. The two women turned with interest as a well dressed field reporter came on screen. A warehouse district was to his back and in the far background was a mangled truck surrounded by military personnel.

The well dressed reporter said, _"…now the military has not allowed any news crews within one hundred yards of the plant and the information that is coming in sketchy at best, but given the distinct markings on the ground and the condition of the truck there is little doubt that another alien robot encounter has transpired here…"_

The back screen door banged open and Carl said loudly, "He's gone!"

Lana looked away from the screen, "Gone? TC's gone?"

"Yeah he's gone." Carl stated a shade lower than irritated, "Went out to get him this morning but the shed's empty. He even left that pink fuel stuff you gave him."

Immediately Lana put down her cup and stood. She went for her jacket.

"You're going to look for him?" Heather said almost more of a statement than a question.

Lana nodded.

"Honey, he could be anywhere." Carl stated, "Perhaps…it's better that he's gone. I don't think he was happy out there anyway."

The redhead zipped up her jacket, "He's my friend, Dad. I couldn't call myself his friend if I wasn't worried about where he'd gone."

Before they could talk more she rushed out the door to her car.

…

Lana started at the hay shed. Inside she saw the untouched cube of Energon, faintly humming in the corner. Not far from it laid the TV, broken. Lana sighed and touched the crushed set with her foot. Ever since she gave it to him he'd spent his days watching it to pass the time while he recovered. She thought he liked it. After a minute she glanced at the ground and saw a few torn up areas where his metal had scraped the dirt, but given the drier conditions the prints were faint at best.

"TC?" she shouted, cupping her hands to her mouth to channel the sound. "TC!"

She knew if he was close by he'd be able to hear her; whether he'd show up was another matter. Had he left for good—without saying goodbye? Lana shielded her eyes from the rising sun to see if she could spot him across the hilly countryside. She scanned the horizon but saw nothing. A robot with his stride could cover a lot of distance in no time. There'd be no way to find him—funny considering he was a giant robot. Lana frowned and decided that she'd return later that day to see if he'd come back.

…

_3:15 A.M. …_

TC hadn't come back all day and well into the evening. His absence worried Lana. Of course she knew the Decepticon was free to come and go as he pleased, but without even letting her know? Even the dimmest of people could've seen the Seeker was depressed. He rarely smiled (well…less than he already did), and every day he seemed less and less interested in life. Lana could see it, though she tried her best to help him see past his predicament. But every day that passed saw the Seeker grow more and more distant, as if he were done.

Lana buried her face in her pillow and exhaled into it. She couldn't sleep…she had to check and see if he had returned. With quiet motions she dressed herself into a pair of sweats, tiptoed down the stairs, and crept out the door.

…

_Later down the road…_

When Lana reached the hay shed she jumped out of the pickup and pulled back the tarp. She almost jumped with a start upon seeing the massive Decepticon filling the shed once again. He was holding the broken television in his hand and appeared to be fixing it…or maybe taking it apart.

"TC!" she cried, "You're back!"

He glanced up from his work, **"Yes."**

Lana felt relief sweep over her upon seeing him, "Where WERE you all day? I got worried."

"**I needed to get out of this shed for awhile."** he said simply, turning the broken TV over.

"What about helping my dad?"

Thundercracker's forefinger shifted apart with a mechanical whir and he touched what looked like a welding rod to the motherboard behind the TV screen, **"You know my feelings on the matter."**

"You shook his hand…that meant you were supposed to keep your word TC." Lana reprimanded him.

"**Human customs mean nothing to me."** he replied curtly, **"I have far more pressing business than "earning my keep"."**

Lana blinked at his blunt answer, "What do you mean "business"? Where were you?"

He removed the intricate mother board plate from the TV casing, **"That is none of your concern."**

She straightened her back boldly and moved closer to him, "The HELL it isn't! What are you doing?"

Thundercracker placed the motherboard in a compartment on his chest, **"I told you, it's none of your concern." **He looked down at her, **"It's late and you should be resting."**

"Tell me what you're doing TC." Lana demanded.

The Decepticon's hand swooped around her and snagged the back of her shirt, easily lifting her off the floor.

Lana kicked her feet, "Put me down!"

"**Good night Lana."** he answered as his arm extended out of the shed and dropped her next to the truck.

Lana immediately ran back toward the shed shouting, "Dammit TC! Tell me what you're doing!"

She tried to pull back the tarp but it was immovable. Try as she might to yank it free there was no pulling it. TC had it firmly held down to prevent her from entering.

"TC!" Lana shouted angrily, banging against the tarp.

From inside the shed Thundercracker said firmly, **"Good NIGHT Lana."**

Deciding it was impossible to argue with him now Lana let loose an aggravated growl, stormed back to the truck, slammed the door, and drove back to the house.


	20. The Signal

_**A/N: Well I'm officially married, Honeymooned, and BACK to real life. What a wild ride May has been. I'm so sorry for my absence but I've in so busy with real life that all fantasy has been riding back seat for me.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 20: Signal" **

_Several days later…_

As Lana was coming down the stairs for breakfast she heard her father speaking to someone on the phone. From his tone he sounded shocked but she could tell by his knit brows that he was also hiding anger.

"Yeah…uh-huh. Are you kidding? Well what…Hell I don't know…No…No. Yeah…yeah. Yeah you too. Bye."

Carl hung up the house phone and sighed.

Lana finally came all the way into the kitchen, "Who was that dad?

He looked to her, "Well…NOW he's done it."

"What are you talking about?"

Carl pointed out the window, "That monster out in my hay shed!"

Lana went stiff, "TC? What are you talking about? Who was that?"

"That was Rick. Said his brand new truck was totaled and his satellite dish is gone."

Rick was a neighbor who lived about three miles west. He had done some handy work around the farm when she was a kid and still lived in the area.

"Well how do you know it was TC?" Lana questioned.

"The truck's dash board was completely ripped out and the back was crunched like something REALLY big grabbed it. Not to mention his dish is on top of his house." Carl explained with anger in his voice. "Sounds like something only a giant robot could do in one night."

Lana's eyes darted. _Was __that__ what TC was doing, stealing mechanical parts?_ She hadn't spoken to him much all week, mostly because he never seemed in any mood to chat or he was recharging. But when they _did_ talk, it just seemed he was always hiding something or never telling her the whole story.

"Oh and THAT's not the half of it!" Her father gestured with a wide motion of his arm, "Heard on the local radio that some of the solar panels out east were stolen. Not to mention those mysterious acts of vandalism earlier this week; irrigation pivots, satellite dishes, even some sections of electric lines! AND the news has been all over the stories of a robot stealing weapons and killing people to get them."

"That couldn't be TC!" Lana protested, "Those happened on the East Coast. He couldn't even get there."

"Maybe. But I KNOW he's responsible for Rick's truck and that other stuff. THOSE are in his walking distance." The man shook his head, "Should've expected this. Lousy, thievin' machine."

With that the portly man reached into his hip clip and retrieved his cell phone.

Lana looked at him, "You're not…you're not actually going to call are you?"

"And why not? He's broken his end of the agreement…AND he's a damn thief."

"Dad, please!" the young woman sat next to him at the kitchen table. "You can't. He's my friend."

He frowned, "Sure, a "friend" who has done nothing but take up space and has cost me a small fortune in fuel. And NOW he's destroying stuff. How long before he decides to destroy this house? Hmm?"

"He wouldn't do that daddy."

"I told him what would happen if he didn't honor our agreement…and I intend to keep MY word." Carl insisted, beginning to dial.

Lana reached and covered the phone with her hand, "Please dad! Please don't call anyone! I'll—I'll talk to him. Just please don't do that."

Her father looked as if a debate was going on in his mind. He exhaled hard and placed the phone back in its holster, "I won't call."

"Thank you daddy." She said with gratitude.

"I won't call…but _you_ are going to go out there and tell him to move on," Carl continued. "I want him out of my shed and off our land _today_."

"Daddy…" Lana began but was silenced.

"Lana, I'm NOT going to argue this. I didn't like this from the beginning but I was willing to tolerate him if he would hold up his word. He has not and NOW other people are suffering for it." He stated firmly.

Lana lowered her head, "Daddy, please…don't make me do this."

"Either YOU tell him, or I will. But I think he'll listen to you." He stated with finality. "If he doesn't go, then I'm making the call."

…

_Later…_

Lana sat in her car, trying to think, trying to sort out what she was going to do. _Were these acts of theft and destruction what TC was up to when he snuck off? Why was he doing this again? _She thought he had changed for the better. Now she had to go out to the shed and tell him to leave when SHE had been the one to offer him shelter in the first place. Part of her wanted to go out there and let him have it; shout with all her anger at him and demand what he was thinking by doing all this! Demand why he had betrayed her trust like this! But then her kinder half was devastated knowing she was "evicting" him, her friend. TC had nowhere to hide and no place to go. IF he chose to leave at all…_HOW was she going to convince him to leave?_ If he didn't want to leave she couldn't make him and if he DIDN'T leave then her father would call the military and then things would get even worse. They would try to kill him…and he would definitely fight back.

_What was she going to do?_

Not in any particular hurry, Lana started her car and slowly drove to the hayshed to deliver her message. When she finally approached the hayshed she took a deep breath and parted the tarp, only to find TC missing again.

"Shit." she swore, scanning the horizon.

But she couldn't see anything. She would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Or…find out exactly where he kept sneaking off. Lana was very curious where her friend was going and why he'd suddenly started his old habits again. And she had a plan to figure it out.

…

_The next day at the shed…_

Lana carefully pulled the tarp aside and was relieved to find TC filling the space. His optics were dark and she knew from experience it meant he was recharging…or asleep in human terms. _Probably worn out from his nightly cavorting to God knows where._ With quiet steps in her socked feet she snuck closer to the sleeping Con with a cell phone and a roll of duct tape in hand. In only a few steps she was at Thundercracker's lower back, a place he couldn't reach easily. As quietly as she could, Lana tore off a section of the tape, placed the cell phone to his blue plating, and stretched the tape over the device effectively adhering it to the mech's metal. Then she turned on the phone before backing away slowly.

…

_That night…_

Lana sat the window in her upstairs bedroom with a pair borrowed binoculars, waiting for TC to leave the shed. She knew he was in there because she'd seen him earlier in the day. Now all she had to do was bide her time until the Decepticon decided to leave for his secretive nightly escapade. Using the GPS tracking built into the planted cell phone, she would be able to find TC wherever he was going. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this sooner.

It was well past two in the morning when at last a flicker of red lights appeared near the hay shed. Lana perked from her half asleep stupor and was suddenly fueled with adrenaline. She put the binoculars in her sockets and watched. TC stood up near the shed and began to walk, rather, limp in a westerly direction.

"Caught ya." Lana said to TC through the binoculars.

Lana knew how well TC could see and hear and he always was keenly attuned to any activity at the house, so she planned to leave in her car just as soon as the Decepticon was far enough away.

…

_Later that night…_

Lana drove down the desolate roads that branched from the main ones. Rarely traveled, the back roads would make her search much easier without drawing suspicion. She had lost track of the silhouette she had only spotted from a great distance and now she was relying on the cell phone's GPS to track him down. As she drove, she felt her concern for her friend grow.

_What was TC really up to? Why was he stealing truck parts, TV dishes and solar panels? Was he really the culprit?_

Upon turning a corner she saw a bright flicker in the distance. Immediately she stopped, staring intently ahead. If her memory served her, she was very close to the county's routing station and tower. She looked at her phone and noticed the icon of the planted cell phone was near that very station. Without wasting more time she killed the engine and came to a silent stop about a mile away, before quietly climbing out to take a look with her binoculars. She could see the station of tall towers all adorned with massive routing boxes, extending their lines across the countryside. The lights around the station were very bright so she had no trouble seeing the dark shadow moving slowly around the towers.

"There you are." She whispered, knowing full well it was TC. "What are you up to TC?"

Lana tracked the huge Decepticon shadow that weaved carefully between all the intricate wires and metal bars, until suddenly a second shadow trailed the first. The young woman brought her binoculars to bear down on the second silhouette. It wasn't quite as big as TC, but it had the unmistakable bipedal design of a giant robot. Lana couldn't believe it.

_More Decepticons?_

Lana tried to see the second robot better but the distance and the dark hindered her efforts—as did the roar of a high performance racing engine. Just before she could whip around a low riding yellow dervish slammed headlong into her car that was not more than five feet from her and sent it rolling into the ditch. Lana stumbled back and gave a cry of shock as a yellow drag racer threw gravel in a forceful arc before turning menacingly toward her.

…

_At the routing station…_

"**So, you finally got my S.O.S?" **Thundercracker inquired.

Scrapper, the leader of the Constructicons nodded, **"It wasn't too hard to pinpoint. Getting here without being seen was the hard part."**

Off to Scrapper's right loomed Tankor and one of the Reflector triplets off to the left of him. Like him they had been subsequently abandoned on Earth when the Decepticons were defeated at New York City. Somehow they had banded together and in turn found Thundercracker…or rather his homing beacon. It had been rather difficult to find the parts needed to form such a device, but after much scrounging and creative jerry-rigging he had built one. He'd hoped to at least get one of the Constructicons to answer; Hook preferably as he was the Decepticon surgeon. Scrapper was the next best choice.

"**Is this all?"** Thundercracker moved his head to indicate the other Cons present.

"**Dragstrip should be here…probably wasting time racing somewhere."** Scrapper stated.

"**No one else?"**

Scrapper shrugged, **"I believe there are more of us, but you're the first one we've found in awhile."**

"**Have you received any word on Megatron's condition…or the current position of our forces?"** Thundercracker inquired.

Again the Constructicon shook his head, **"No word. No orders."**

"**So now that we're here, what are **_**your**_** orders?"** the Reflector triplet known as Spyglass asked.

Thundercracker blinked, **"What are you talking about?"**

"**You ARE a Seeker. You hold rank." **Scrapper informed him.

Thundercracker frowned then shook his head, **"I didn't call you here for orders. I called you here to see if you can make me flight-worthy again."**

Scrapper's red visor glowed, beginning a scan of the Seeker's frame. Spyglass was also scanning him.

"**Looks like you went through the shredder."** Tankor tactlessly commented.

Ignoring the bomber mech Thundercracker looked to Scrapper, **"Can you FIX them?" **

After a moment the Constructicon grunted, **"It won't be easy…especially under such primitive conditions and with the limited help…"**

Thundercracker's optics flashed, **"CAN you do it?"**

Before Scrapper could answer the roar of a racing engine broke through the night and Dragstrip came peeling around the electric towers. With a fancy doughnut he came to a halt, opened his "cockpit", and flung a small object from him as he stood up.

"**Look what I found and YOU losers didn't!" **he crowed, **"I found a spy!"**

The four Decepticons looked to see a redheaded human female sprawled out in gravel, cringing with pain from being thrown out. Thundercracker's optics widened upon seeing Lana.

_**Where did SHE come from?**_

"**Disgusting little worm."** Tankor growled with disgust, stomping toward the human. **"Can't go anywhere without their meddling."**

Tankor raised his formidable foot to squish her when a small burst of laser fire impacted the huge plane Con's ankle. The huge purple mech side stepped, missing Lana. He turned sharply to see Thundercracker, arm cannon raised.

Thundercracker lowered his voice even more, **"Tankor—back off."**

The big purple mech paused standing straighter, **"What? Why? It's just a worthless human." **

"**I **_**said—**_** back off."** the Seeker growled again.

Lana lay cringing beneath Tankor's foot until he slowly rested it next to her and not on top of her. She peeked out from under her arms to see she was still alive and shuddered a gasp.

Scrapper looked perplexed, "**Why would you want to spare this flesh germ?"**

Lana quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to Thundercracker. She sought shelter between his thrusters, as far from the other Decepticons as she could get.

Thundercracker slowly bent down and scooped her up, **"Because, this human is my pet." **

"**A pet?" **Dragstrip grimaced, **"Who would want a pet like that? I could find a better pet than that."**

Thundercracker ignored the criticism and gently stroked Lana, **"She must've followed me."**

Tankor growled, shaking his head, "**Disgusting. Should bomb the lot of them."**

"_**Yeah**_**— Maybe SOMEONE should've bombed them." **Dragstrip stated with sarcasm.

The purple bomber bristled his armaments, **"I TOLD you I dropped the ordinance!**"

"**And you MISSED an entire city!" **the Stunticon jibed, **"I could've hit that city with my optics offline and my scanners dead!"**

Thundercracker listened to the exchange, hiding the awkward feelings undulating through his Spark. Apparently they had no knowledge of his actions. All they knew was the plan to blow up New York and activate the Space Bridge had failed and most of the Decepticons had dusted off this mud ball, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Ignoring the couple bickering, Thundercracker looked at Scrapper again, **"Can you fix me?"**

"**I'll see what I can do. But we'll need some parts to do a proper prosthetic,"** the Constructicon confirmed.

The blue Seeker nodded, "**How long?"**

Scrapper calculated a moment, **"A day to gather the necessary parts, perhaps two. The procedure I can't say. It could take hours…it could take days."**

Thundercracker nodded again, **"Signal me when you are ready. We can meet back here at the same time."**

Scrapper nodded, **"All right, you heard him. We've got parts to find! Tankor, put Dragstrip down! You need to find and bring back some jet wings."**

The purple bomber reluctantly dropped the yellow Stunticon, who transformed the moment he hit the ground and zoomed off. The gathered Decepticons slowly dispersed into the dark, presumably to begin their search for parts. A faint smile fell on Thundercracker's features. The reconstruction was possible.

Before Scrapper disappeared he turned, "Thundercracker."

The Seeker turned.

"I did pick this up on another wave frequency. You might want to hear it." the Constructicon mentioned, tossing a recording chip at him.

Thundercracker caught the chip and looked at it a moment before nodding in acknowledgement. Slowly he scanned the chip and activated the recording.

"_**Mighty Megatron, this is your most loyal soldier Skywarp.**_"

Thundercracker stopped momentarily upon hearing his wingman's voice again…or the recording of it. So…he had survived the New York battle but not left Earth. He continued.

"_**I await word of your return to conquer the planet Earth. I have collected a great horde of weapons from the humans who have stolen our technology. They will die by their own weapons…as will the Autobots remaining here. With your return we shall…"**_

"What—what was that all about?" Lana suddenly piped up when the other Decepticons had left.

Since they had been speaking in Cybertronian the young woman had not understood anything that had transpired. Thundercracker disconnected the recording.

"**I'm going to get my wings back Lana."** Thundercracker said stroking her gently.

"How?"

"**Scrapper is going to fix my wings. I'm going to be able to fly again."**

"Well that's…that's great TC." Lana said with a bit of enthusiasm.

She looked up at the tower next to them and noticed a large dish-like device mounted there. It definitely looked apart from the rest of the electric towers, "So THAT'S what you've been building all this time?"

TC looked up at his beacon, **"I needed to see if there was hope of repairing my wings."**

"Well why didn't you just tell me…and WHY did you have to steal all that stuff?" she demanded.

"**I didn't need your meddling— or your approval."** he replied bluntly. **"And your **_**meddling**_** almost got you killed."**

Lana winced as her bruised, scraped arms flared up, "If you hadn't been so mysterious I wouldn't have followed. You're always sneaking off, not telling me anything…and now I find you here." She looked up at him in all seriousness, "Friends should be able to talk to each other—not keep secrets."

"**Sometimes **_**friends**_** need to respect their friend's boundaries." **TC replied walking off with her in hand.

"Where are you going?" Lana asked.

"**The shed. I need to save my energy for the reconstruction."**

"You can't."

"**And why not? Think I can't walk there?"**

Lana looked down guiltily, "No…my…my dad told me he wanted you gone or he'd make the call."

Thundercracker paused and looked down at her.

"You can't stay there anymore TC."

The Decepticon looked back up again, remaining silent for several minutes until he knelt down and placed Lana on the ground. The girl faced him again.

"I'm sorry TC."

"**Didn't like that shed anyway."** he mumbled.

As he turned from her she called after him, "Wait! Where will you go?"

Thundercracker looked around, **"Doesn't really matter does it? My wings will be repaired within the week. I won't have to be grounded anymore."**

"And when your wings get fixed…then what?"

The Decepticon's red optics pointed skyward and then slowly directed back down to her. The answer had been bouncing around his processor ever since arriving on Earth but it was still too frail to be brought out in the light of reality. And now there were more complications.

TC dipped his helmet and without a further word the blue Seeker too disappeared into the dark.


	21. Tense

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 21: Tense"**

Thundercracker found a patch of trees tall enough to shelter him from human eyes. He weaved through them until he found big tree felled long ago by lightning. With a groan in his parts he sat himself down and rested his back against it. It wasn't a berth, but it would suffice. He leaned into the tree and shut his optics. In his mind he was flying, clouds caressing his underside, cold air rushing through his vents as he thundered through the sky. He wanted nothing more than to feel that sensation again, to be unshackled from the flatness that was the ground.

Thundercracker opened his optics again and replayed Skywarp's transmission. He found it hard to believe his former trine mate had been left behind. He found it even harder to believe Skywarp was actually working alone on his own agenda for Megatron's approval. Of course, Skywarp had always looked up to Megatron and would do anything the tyrant asked without question; no matter how heinous. The problem wasn't his loyalty, it was his planning. Skywarp never did know what to do without orders.

Even Warp's tone sounded different on the transmission. He sounded…well…very serious. Thundercracker supposed his seclusion on Earth had prompted him to grow beyond himself and venture into a self-driven mission. The mission, to Thundercracker, was pointless as he knew Megatron was probably offline and the simple act of hoarding a bunch of human weaponry for his supposed "return" seemed even more useless. Was Warp's sanity diminishing or was he just lost and looking for purpose?

Thundercracker traced the signal's origin and paused. With a few alterations he could capture the transmission again and answer it, the only question was did he want to? After all, Skywarp was the one who labeled him a traitor and shot him down, confining him to this flightless existence. Knowing his former wingman, Thundercracker doubted Skywarp had changed his opinion on the matter. Not to mention, if the other grounded Decepticons found out about his actions that day they would be even less merciful. Amongst Decepticons a traitor to the faction was worse than an Autobot. He wasn't a traitor, but one point of a servo could place him in a very deadly position.

The blue Seeker vented hot air and shut off the transmission. No…not until his wings were repaired. Afterwards _perhaps_ he would try to contact Warp, alone…but not before…if at all.

…

It was sunrise before Lana finally made it home. Her car had been totaled by that yellow race car Con, rendering it useless, so she had to hoof it home. When she finally staggered through the door and up the stairs she fell hard into her mattress. Though her body was bone-weary her mind refused to rest.

The relief in Thundercracker's voice was ever so apparent, _**"I'm getting my wings back Lana."**_

He actually sounded happy…she hadn't heard his tone lilt that way since she found him in that airplane hangar. She was happy for him…really. But why did she feel so sad? TC made no secret of his misery being grounded alone on Earth, so when he recovered Lana knew deep down he would most likely fly away and never return. Ask her a year ago if she would be saddened by the Seeker's leaving and Lana would have responded "no". Now…yes…yes she would miss him.

…

_Two days later…nightfall…_

Thundercracker looked to Scrapper who pointed at the assemblage of parts and tools the Decepticons had scrounged up for his wing repair. Wildrider and Tankor had brought a variety of jet wings and panels that matched his alternate mode and Spyglass and Scrapper had rounded up several tools from their subspace compartments for the procedure.

Without command, Thundercracker sat down on top of a concrete block that housed some of the power station's controls. Scrapper and Spyglass moved around to his back.

"**I'll deactivate your pain receptors for **_**this**_** part, but when we reattach your new wings I will have to reactivate them so you can tell us if your sensations are correct."** Scrapper informed him, digging a small tool under TC's helmet to do as he proposed. **"I don't have to tell you it will not be pleasant."**

The Seeker grimaced at the probing, but felt all his sensations go numb, **"Pain doesn't concern me. Just fix my wings."** was his tacit reply.

In seconds the sound of grinders against metal squealed in the night. TC barely glanced over his shoulder to see sparks flying from the two stubs that were his wings. Scrapper and his assistant were grinding down the sharp, rough edges and removing the broken struts from their slots. Had his pain receptors been on he would've cried out in agony, but he knew the pain would be coming soon enough as soon as the removal of his broken wings was complete. He shuttered his optics and remained quiet as visions of sky and cloud drowned out the screeching of the procedure.

It wasn't until Scrapper spoke again that he returned to reality, **"Ooo. That's not good."**

"**What? What's wrong?"** Thundercracker was tense.

"**You have a bit of corrosion here in these wing joints."**

"**How bad is it?"**

Scrapper observed the Seeker's back and wing joint a moment, **"Not bad enough to stop repairs…but you won't be able to actually fly for about an orn." **_(3 wks)_

"**WHAT? I've **_**never**_** had a wing repair that kept me grounded for THAT long!"** the blue Seeker thundered.

The Contructicon sounded annoyed, **"Well you were always repaired right away. How long did you say you were down and offline?"**

Thundercracker rolled his shoulders, **"A year…I think."**

"**Exactly. You've gone too long and been exposed to so much organic contamination that the prosthetics will take longer to join to your frame."**

"**What about a nanite transfusion? Would that speed up the recovery?" **Thundercracker offered.

"**It might…IF I had access to any fresh nanites."** Scrapper grumbled, **"We're not on the Nemesis anymore."**

A frustrated snarl rose in Thundercracker's vocalizer. He'd been grounded for so long with the promise of flight just at his fingertips and now he'd have to wait or be grounded forever. Scrapper pulled out the broken sections of Thundercracker's remaining wings and signaled Spyglass to bring him the first wing "prosthetic" from the captured jet.

"**This will hurt."** Scrapper stated bluntly, reactivating the Seeker's pain receptors.

…

_Hours later, not too far away…_

Lana was helping her mom with supper when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it mom." Lana offered, rinsing off her hands and heading for the door.

When she opened the door she froze upon seeing two, middle-aged men dressed in what looked like SWAT team black, Kevlar gear, dark sunglasses, and high strapped boots. Both were tall and broad; built like soldiers. The taller man was of a darker complexion and had a noticeable burn mark around his ear and down his thick neck.

"Afternoon Miss." the burned man pair greeted through the screen door. "I am Colonel Andrews, First Division of the HR Forces."

"Can…can I help you?" Lana asked suspiciously.

"Are you the owner of this property?" the man inquired with a gesture.

Heather appeared after hearing the men's voices, "I'm Heather Bertram. My husband and I own this place, yes. This is our daughter. Can I help you Colonel Andrews?"

"Actually yes. You are aware of recent events involving the alien robot invasion?" he continued.

"Hard to miss it since it's all over the news." Heather commented.

The Colonel nodded, "My division of the Marines was developed shortly after the invaders left. It is our duty to find any remaining alien invaders no matter where they are."

Lana's heart sped up, "You mean you hunt them?"

"Yes Ma'am. To keep this country and good people like you safe." he explained calmly.

Heather asked, "Then why are you here? I thought those giant robots only attacked the major cities."

"That's where they started yes, but now we've got them on the run. Early yesterday we received several reports of sightings around this area. Two were spotted on a Military Air Base more than two hours away."

"That seems pretty far to try looking here." Lana commented.

"But then we also got calls of robot sightings only a few miles from here." Colonel Andrews continued. "We're currently blanketing the area trying to find them. Have you noticed any unusual happenings: vehicles torn apart, missing machinery, torn up trees, big holes in the ground…?"

Heather shook her head, as did Lana, "We haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, no."

Colonel Andrews looked at both of them a moment, "Because your neighbor Rick Haley certainly had plenty to say. Seems his truck was torn apart and his satellite dish was torn right off the roof. We took some readings and it was a confirmed contact."

The women didn't share a look to betray their thoughts. Heather sighed, "Yes we heard about Rick's things. What _we_ are saying is nothing unusual has happened _here_ on our property."

It was then they noticed the man accompanying the Colonel was holding a device that looked very much like a stud finder, but much more advanced. A low rattling and clicking from the device made the man nudge the Colonel and show him the screen.

The Colonel took the device, looked at it, and then looked at the two women, "Did you know these alien invaders put off a unique radiation signature when they remain in an area?"

"No. No I did not know that." Heather said.

"We use this device to detect those signatures…your property is _spiking_ with these signatures."

Lana took a breath, "So you're saying… those robots were here?"

"Yes. Very recently too…and longer than a few minutes." The Colonel explained, moving the device back and forth. "Direct contact."

He looked to his man and nodded which made the soldier automatically nod back and retreat from the porch.

"Mrs. Bertram for your safety, for your family's safety, I strongly recommend that you go into town for a few days, find yourself a hotel, and stay there until we call for you." the man concluded.

"What? Why? We're not leaving our home." Heather protested.

The Colonel's eyes narrowed seriously, "Your property is ripe with this radiation signature which means one or more of those aliens were RIGHT here in your back yard without you knowing it. Given the sightings in the area I believe it might return. You don't want to be here when that happens do you?"

Heather evened her demeanor, "We will take our chances here."

Colonel Andrews nodded and returned his hat to his head, "Very well. I cannot make you leave at _this_ time, but for your own safety I am authorized to station my company on your land as a precaution."

Heather was about to protest when he said firmly, "We will be here until I am satisfied that there is no longer a threat in this area. Good day Mrs. Bertram." as he left he mentioned, "And if you see any of these alien robots you will let us know."

…

_Several hours later after dark…_

Scrapper pulled back from his work, giving Thundercracker's wings his most brutal scrutiny. Perfection in anything they built was a trait of all the Constructicons. Thundercracker was still wincing from the painful ordeal of reattaching the wings to his sensor array.

"**Flex your ailerons."** Scrapper commanded.

Thundercracker grimaced and commanded the flaps to wiggle. It was strange, actually thinking about his wings' movements. It was like he was back at the Cybertronian Military Academy receiving his wings for the first time and being instructed on their idiosyncrasies. He was adjusting again.

…

_At that very same moment…_

After speaking with the Bertram's on the matter of the alien robot sightings, Colonel Andrews and his company set up a small base camp not far from the house. He had several squads out patrolling and scouting the area for any possible contacts. It seemed odd to the Colonel the Bertram's reluctance to leave seemed a bit illogical. Most people they warned of alien contact would immediately leave for fear of being wiped out. Perhaps they were just stubborn, or maybe it was something more.

All at once his phone beeped and he touched the ear device to listen, "This is Colonel Andrews."

"_Sir, Sergeant Rice of Third HR Squadron, we have confirmed visual contact." _the man on the other end stated.

The Colonel's rigid posture became even stiffer, "How many and where?"

"_I see four at the High Ridge Power Plant. They seem to be working on one of their own using the jet parts they stole from the air base."_ the man confirmed.

"Is there any indication they have spotted you?"

"_Negative. They're just standing… __**[SQUEEEAL! CRRSSSSSH!]" **_the sudden sound of a pair of squealing tires and shattered glass filled the line as well as the Sergeant's shocked yells, "_WHOA! GET BACK! GET BACK! WE ARE BEING ENGAGED!"_

Colonel Andrews jumped up opening the channel to all his troops, "All units converge at the High Ridge Power Plant at the following coordinates! We have confirmed contact!"

…

"**Good. Now alternate the flaps and give me a read out."**

The Seeker winced, wiggling the flaps again. Then he rattled off the precise read outs of each wing. Satisfied, Scrapper nodded.

"**You have wings now. But DON'T try them out too soon."** Scrapper warned, **"Try to fly too much or too soon and you might damage yourself beyond my repair capabilities."**

Thundercracker stood up and felt the familiar weight that had been absent from his back for so long. He actually felt more balanced, more whole. The pain around his joints was horrible, but he didn't care when he saw the graceful metal arc behind each of his shoulders; like a pair of long lost friends.

"**So where do we meet up with Swindle?" **Spyglass asked after a moment.

Thundercracker looked down at the smaller Decepticon, **"What do you mean?"**

Scrapper nodded in remembrance, **"Swindle contacted our group just yesterday. It seems he has a plan to get us off this rock."**

"**What **_**kind**_** of plan?" **Thundercracker asked with great suspicion.

The smallest of the Combaticons, Swindle was the munitions dealer, the "go to guy", and true to his name, a swindler. Thundercracker didn't trust him anymore than he trusted the rest of the Combaticons. Knowing Swindle his idea would come with some kind of price.

"**He claims he's bought us a truce with the Autobot Hot Rod to build a ship."** Scrapper continued.

Thundercracker's optics widened, **"Swindle made a deal with the Autobots? How…"**

Suddenly the sound of weapons' fire and vehicles cracked the silence of the night air. The Cons all looked in the same direction, spotting tracing rounds light up the horizon as well as the reddish laser-fire of one of their own.

"_**Dragstrip to Scrapper! We've got company!" **_the Stunticon shouted over the line.

_**A/N: Been awhile yet again, I know this chapter is short but I hope it was gratifying.**_


	22. Only Now you Realize

_**A/N: I must apologize yet again for my delays with this story and hope you all have patience for me. I'm winding down to the last chapters here and wanted this to be laid out perfectly as I'm about to write something shattering.**_

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 22: Only now you realize"**

_Three miles from the power station near sunrise…_

Lana sat up in her room, staring at the screen of her cell phone. She had a fresh text box ready, but for the longest time she just stared at a patient blinking cursor and a blank box. Her mind was full but her fingers lay dormant.

The soldiers were looking for TC and they knew he had been there at the farm. She hadn't seen him for almost three days. He was probably long gone. She hoped, unlike some other Decepticons, the soldiers would never find him. Still, she had gone out to the hay shed a couple times just to see if he defied her father's ultimatum. But he was never there; funny how attitudes changed. She wondered if he had gotten his wings repaired and if so, had he left as he had insinuated. TC had little tact and didn't express himself readily, but would he leave without saying goodbye? Probably…yeah. Lana hoped that after all they had gone through he would drop by to bid her some sort of farewell…or at the very least buzz the house with a tip of a wing. Something—

Her fingers slowly typed the screen pad addressed to the secret number that would contact TC.

_Miss U TC. Hope you enjoy having your wings back. Don't leave without saying goodbye. K?_

She smirked at the text. TC hated that short hand crap. Though she hadn't used the number since they stopped meeting in that field more than a year ago she hoped he hadn't forgotten it.

She touched Send…though she knew it would probably never be received.

…

_About that same time…_

"**Frag! They found us!"** Spyglass swore nervously.

"**Autobots?"** Tankor questioned, squinting toward the fire fight.

Thundercracker's superior Seeker vision zeroed in, **"No. Humans."**

The purple bomber banged a fist against his own chest with challenge, **"Humans! Filthy little rodents! How DARE they think they can take on Decepticons!"**

Thundercracker scanned the scene far away. There was a cluster of human military jeeps stopped off the road and speeding around them was Dragstrip, throwing a rooster tail of sand with his tires and firing his guns rapidly. But the humans were not being driven back like in previous engagements. It appeared they were carrying modified Cybertronian laser rifles very similar to the ones he had mounted on his arms and they were keeping Dragstrip at bay. Luckily for the speedy Stunticon his near impregnable armor was keeping him in one piece as laser projectiles glanced his plating. Normally, Stunticons loved to ram themselves recklessly into human vehicles but the improved weapons were deterring that action for Dragstrip.

Thundercracker activated his communication line, **"Dragstrip! Fall back!"**

"_**Fall back? What for?"**_ the Stunticon protested, _**"I can take all of 'em by myself!"**_

"**Don't be a fool! They've got OUR weapons."**

"_**SO?" **_

Thundercracker snarled, **"That **_**means**_** they can kill you moron! Fall back so we can regroup and form a defensive front!"**

"_**Defense? We're Decepticons! We attack, we don't retreat from humans!"**_

"**Slaggin' Stunticon."** Thundercracker swore.

Though he was not a strong strategist like Starscream, Thundercracker was still processing their next move as his strict militaristic programming commanded. A plan was forming in his mind. Dragstrip was stubborn but given the right "fuel" of motivation he'd do anything.

"**Dragstrip! Lead the humans toward the power station. DON'T let them catch you."**

"_**Catch me! No human alive can catch me!"**_ the Stunticon blustered, spinning around and hauling skid plate for the power station.

Thundercracker nodded as Dragstrip came screaming toward them at high speed with the military jeeps hot on his trail. Any minute they were going to be in firing range…but that also meant they too would be in range and the power station provided very little means of shelter.

"**Spyglass, you take the left flank behind that tower array."** The blue Seeker ordered. **"Scrapper you cover the right."**

"**Who put YOU in charge?"** Tankor growled.

"**Megatron did when I was made a member of his Seeker Squad. You want to argue it now?"** Thundercracker eyed the large purple Decepticon.

The purple bomber huffed.

"**Are you carrying any ordinance?"** Thundercracker asked him.

Tankor shook his head, "**Ran out. I've only got my standard guns."**

Thundercracker cursed to himself. Some bombs dropped from high up would sure help their situation. But Tankor was too slow to attack like a Seeker; plummeting from high up and executing a strafing run. And _he_ was in no condition to carry out an aerial assault of any kind. The Seeker looked around quickly and suddenly noticed a propane tank.

"**Tankor, get that tank over there. That will be your ordinance."** He pointed.

"**That won't blow up if I drop it."**

"**If we shoot it after you drop, it will." **Thundercracker insisted.

The purple bomber Con nodded with understanding and rushed over to grab the tank just as Dragstrip arrived. He transformed and slid behind the tower where Spyglass was crouched. The Stunticon whipped out his gun.

"**Told ya they'd never catch me!"**

Predictable Stunticon. Thundercracker looked out seeing the line of jeeps blazing toward them. Men mounted atop the jeeps suddenly opened fire, laser bolts screeched through the air. Thundercracker narrowed his optics. A couple years ago he would've had qualms about attacking the humans, but now that the playing field had been tipped to a more even kilter…the war was on.

"**Listen up! When Tankor drops that tank, DON'T shoot until it almost touches the ground. That'll slow those humans down enough for us to engage them."**

Tankor loaded up the propane tank into his bomb clamps and began to transform. His huge turbines roared as he lifted off the ground; a feat unthinkable for the bomber he was modeled after. The purple plane lifted off to their back to gain what little altitude he could given the time and gain a wide berth to attack the targets. Lasers exploded against the metal towers the Cons hid behind. Instinct and centuries of fighting prompted only one response: shoot back. Dragstrip and Spyglass popped out of their hiding spot to return fire. One jeep's engine exploded, disappearing in a cloud of fiery smoke. Thundercracker glanced overhead and saw Tankor flying over them. He counted off the milliseconds.

"**Drop it NOW!"** he commanded.

But, just as the bomber reached his position, a flurry of laser projectiles shot skyward from the human battalion. Tankor didn't have time to get high and out of sight and it cost him. The soldiers assaulted the purple bomber causing the propane tank to explode before he could drop it properly. A huge fire ball of burning gas engulfed the Decepticon bomber.

"_**GAAAH!"**_ he roared, spinning out of control.

The other Decepticons could only watch as Tankor plummeted to the ground several miles away like a burning comet in the early morning glow.

"**SLAG!"** Thundercracker swore, ducking behind his tower to avoid getting shot.

"**What now oh fearless leader?"** Dragstrip snipped.

Thundercracker ignored him. He didn't know what to do now. The humans were several yard away, firing every laser rifle they had whilst they remained sitting targets.

"**They're moving to our flanks!"** Scrapper shouted.

If the humans got them surrounded they might not make it out functional. The bitter taste of retreat entered Thundercracker's mouth. To retreat from humans was not something neither he nor any Decepticon was used to, but it appeared their choices were limited. Better to retreat from humans than be brought down by them.

"**Decepticons, retreat…"** Thundercracker began but suddenly was silenced when the familiar scream of a jet pierced the air.

Laser fire from above strafed the ground in precise, deadly lines. Then a pair of screeching missiles impacted, eating a massive hole in the human lines. Jeeps exploded and the soldier screamed as their ranks were temporarily broken. Thundercracker looked up, but his sensors already told him who had saved their skid plates.

A flash of purple appeared near the ground and Skywarp landed behind them, **"Evening femme bots, care if I cut in?"**

Scrapper turned around, his red visor brighter with shock, **"Skywarp? What are YOU doing here?"**

The black and violet Seeker's grin flashed against the new morning sun, **"I've been following the activities of the Human Resistance forces for quite some time. The little thieves stole our weapons technology and I intend to make them **_**pay**_** for them."**

He tossed a large, plasma firing rifle to the Constructicon**, "AND I've made a few weapons with some of theirs. We'll show those squishies what it MEANS to fight against Decepticons!"**

All at once Skywarp's red optics locked on Thundercracker. His smirk faded like snow in a skillet. Thundercracker stared back, not speaking. The atmosphere was thick enough to cut with a knife. Skywarp's optics narrowed. But before either Seeker could speak the humans were firing again, forcing them back into their roles as soldiers. Without so much as a thought of a plan, Skywarp transformed and shot skyward.

"**ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"** he shouted.

"**ALL HAIL MEGATRON!**" the other Decepticons shouted in reply.

Thundercracker remained silent, watching as Skywarp screamed into the dark sky. His mind, moments before whirring with battle plans, now screeched to a grinding halt. No words had been spoken, but the look said it all.

_**How did you survive…traitor?**_

Fate shone rare favor to Thundercracker in the form of a pressing battle situation, delaying the confrontation with his once best friend. It was a moment he had been dreading since he heard his wingman's communiqué. But how long of a delay? With Skywarp as air support, TC knew the battle would turn in their favor. It was the aftermath that could spell doom for him. All Skywarp had to do was point and yell "Traitor!" and the other Decepticons would show no mercy. With his tender new wings, flying away was not an option. Even if he lifted off the ground Skywarp was more than capable of making sure he ended face down in the dirt he loathed so much…for _good_ this time. But he couldn't wait around for the battle to end and Warp to return to condemn him. He would have to sneak away without being noticed. With any hope he would stay hidden long enough for his wings to completely heal and he could finally flee this wretched planet. That is…if the others didn't find him first.

All at once, amid the chaos of the battle and his own thoughts a small indicator caught his attention. He recognized the old message signal as the one he and Lana had set up shortly after he had released her.

_**What? They hadn't used that since…**_

"**We have to fall back into the trees!"** Scrapper shouted.

Thundercracker nodded with hidden relief; a perfect excuse to break away from the others. With a quick retreat the four Decepticons backed out of the power plant whilst Skywarp strafed the humans again to give them cover. The humans shot after him but he would teleport well out of their sight, leaving them broken and confused. As the humans were distracted, the other Cons headed for the trees. Thundercracker hesitantly accessed Lana's message whilst he veered away from the others.

_Miss U TC. Hope you enjoy having your wings back. Don't leave without saying goodbye. K?—Lana_

_**What a time to send a silly message! She probably didn't realize what a mess he was in.**_

He looked back to see the HR forces had been stalled and all but cut in half with Skywarp's added help. Eventually he made it to the narrow sprawl of trees to expel heated air from his systems. As he paused he read the little text again.

The request seemed inconsequential but he would honor it…just not until he could fly again. Now was too dangerous to double back— too many enemies.

Thundercracker began sneaking away when he heard Skywarp's engines veer off. He looked up and saw the black and violet Seeker heading eastward.

….

_Eastward, three miles away…_

A loud frantic banging assaulted the Bertram's door, sending Carl, followed by his wife rushing to answer it. They opened the door to find two soldiers accompanied by Colonel Andrews standing on the porch.

"Colonel Andrews? What? What's wrong?" Heather asked in shock.

"Ma'am, we have to get you and your family away from this area immediately! Please come with us and we'll evacuate you." he stated with urgency.

"Why? What's going on?" Carl asked.

As if on cue a faint booming echoed in the distance followed by the popping and screaming of weapons.

The Colonel firmly took them by the arms pulled her across the threshold, "We just engaged the alien invaders and you are in the line of fire. You and your family must evacuate now!"

Heather was struck silent for a moment before she shouted inside, "Lana! LANA! Come quickly!"

From upstairs Lana shouted, "What? What's wrong?"

"Come on Lana! We're leaving! NOW!" Carl shouted.

Lana knew from his tone her father was dead serious so she prepared to descend the stairs when…she heard a familiar sound. It was the hissing roar of a fighter jet.

TC?

Forgetting her parent's urgent call she rushed to her window, hopeful eyes cast skyward. Her smile reflected in the window disappeared when the early morning sun glinted against two missiles screaming frighteningly toward the house. Lana only had time to blink when her world was engulfed in flame and flying debris.

…

_Three miles away…_

Thundercracker heard the impact of Skywarp's sidewinder missiles but didn't immediately register the target. It was only when a flash against the orchid and pink sky allowed Thundercracker to see the fire billow in the distance. His Spark felt as if it had dropped down into his cockpit and was threatening to fall out.

The blue Seeker was running eastward, lighting his foot thrusters with urgency. He lifted from the ground briefly, a faint glimpse of flight licking at his heels. But the momentum against his wings pushed painfully across his panels, reminding him of his fragility. So instead of taking flight fully he leaped, lighting his thrusters as he ran to increase his speed. It was only three miles…but it may as well been three light years.

In mere minutes Thundercracker made it to the Bertram's home and he froze at what his optics beheld. All that remained of the farm house was shattered wood and piles of broken furniture caved into the foundation. There were five soldiers rushing around the property tending to the wounded that lay on the lawn and in the driveway. They appeared too preoccupied to even notice the approaching Seeker. Among them the Seeker saw Heather and Carl laid out on stretchers. Carl's whole right side looked burned and Heather was bleeding from her arms and head.

Though wounded, Heather was screaming, "Lana! Lana? Where's LANA?"

Thundercracker felt his Spark sink like a stone into the ocean. He turned to the rubble and with furious movements he seized a wall of the house and tossed it to the side as if it weighed nothing. This caught the soldiers' attention as they raised rifles at him. But they paused as they watched him feverishly sifted through the rubble. He certainly wasn't acting like the robots they'd been engaging moments before.

Thundercracker's great voice could barely keep steady, **"Lana! LANA! Don't worry Lana I'll get you out! I'll—"**

He froze. The burnt board in his hand was slathered in blood. Thundercracker's hand trembled as he dropped the grisly piece. His vents stuttered. Poking out from the rubble were bits of blue cloth and he could just make out the outer edges of a form. The Seeker didn't command his hands to move, they just did. With a single, tentative finger he flicked away the wood and hooked out the tiny body buried there. Thundercracker fell back onto his bottom as the limp form lay sprawled across his palm.

"_**Lana**_**…"** he rasped with great emotional pain.

Lana's dusty red hair flipped over her burnt face and stuck. The Seeker scanned her. Against all odds her little heart was still trying to pump. But with every pulse it hemorrhaged blood into her crushed chest cavity. Her lungs shuddered, trying to capture some life-giving air.

"**Lana?"** he whispered with all intensity.

Only her right eyelid opened because the left side of her face was burnt shut. A pained wheeze escaped her as tears streaked from her good eye. She made a horrible crying sound. Thundercracker shook his head briskly, a helpless look creeping over his features. He looked up from her form and saw one of the soldiers bore a medical badge. Though they all had rifles trained on him he came toward them, extending Lana out to the one he assumed to be the medic. Upon seeing the limp girl in his hands the soldiers slightly relaxed their weapons. Heather could see bits of Lana and began crying for her even more. All the soldiers jumped when TC spoke.

"**Fix her."** he commanded the man with the medic badge.

The young man swallowed and swiftly began to assess the girl. His furrowed brow was not promising. After a moment his expression became exasperated and desperate.

"I…I can't."

Thundercracker's optics narrowed dangerously, **"You are a medic. FIX her NOW!" **his hand moving forward with his urgency.

The man shook his head, "She…she's not going to make it."

In an instant a huge cannon was lit in front of the man's body, crackling with the promise of a swift termination, **"DON'T TELL ME THAT! I-SAID-**_**FIX**_**-HER!"** the Seeker boomed with rage flashing in his optics.

The soldier was shaking his head and hands, "I don't have the equipment to help her! She needs to be taken to a hospital _now_!" he grabbed his radio, "I can call in an air lift…"

Thundercracker's eyes were glowing brighter but he lowered his cannon from the medic and in an instant his GPS was locating a hospital in close proximity. Without really thinking he flattened the inside of his cockpit, laid Lana on her back inside, and transformed. His thrusters roared but the fresh ache of his repaired wings reminded him of the recklessness of his next action. If he flew he might damage his wings beyond repair, thus destroying all chance of him flying again. But if he didn't fly Lana to a human doctor she would die.

The death of his flight or the death of his friend.

He chose the former.

With exertion he taxied down the road and shakily launched from the ground. Gravity mercilessly pulled at his wings, sending pain coursing through his frame. He grimaced. Pain was secondary…he'd always said it. Already he was determining his arrival at the hospital —ten minutes top speed. However, "top speed" was not going to be possible, no matter how determined he was to get Lana there. He would fly low and pray his wing struts held together.

As the blue F-15 swept across the ground his sensors zeroed in on Lana, detecting the slightest fluctuations in her body. And there were many. Her heartbeat was rapid but inconsistent as was her breathing.

"**Hang on Lana."** Thundercracker said softly, **"Just hang on. I'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you."**

No response from her.

Thundercracker assumed she probably was in too much pain to speak, **"Can you hear me Lana? Tap your finger if you can hear me."**

The digit tapped the side panel in his cockpit.

"**Just stay online. Ok?"**

Again her finger tapped.

A few precious seconds ticked by before Thundercracker realized he needed to keep talking to her to ensure she stayed online**, "I…I got your message…and…I **_**am**_** enjoying my new wings."**

Lana's finger tapped.

He tried desperately to think up some other things to say, **"Um…hey, you remember the time I lifted your car off the road after you came home from work?"**

Her finger tapped…but softer. A wet sticky warmth was creeping across Thundercracker's cockpit floor. Thundercracker sensed her heart rate dipping so he pushed harder, trying to speed up. Ahead he could see the city.

"**You were pretty mad. I'll have to…to take you flying more. Didn't really get a chance with my wings busted up. You'll like flying again."**

Her finger didn't move.

"**We're almost there Lana. Hang on ok?"**

But again Lana didn't tap her finger. Instead she began shaking. Her hand gripped his cockpit seat.

"**Lana?"**

Her breathing became desperate, faster.

Thundercracker's wings groaned against his sides as his thruster pushed harder. He was two minutes away. The city was beginning just below him. Pain swept through his circuitry and wing plating.

"**No...Lana. Hang on. Hang on."**

Her shaking only intensified. Her breathing sounded as if her lungs were the size of tea bags. As TC pressed harder he felt Lana's shaking decrease. Then, very slowly, Lana turned her head toward Thundercracker's side panel and pressed burnt lips to his metal. Thundercracker was stunned by the action. Her grip felt so desperate against his seat until her strength waned. Hot tears from her cheeks dripped down his panel. Lana's breath left her as she sagged in his cockpit. As her head rolled to the side, crimson bubbles dribbled from the corner of her mouth, joining the accumulating pool.

Her heart went still.

In that moment Thundercracker felt his optics flicker. All of his systems seemed to slow to a crawl; even his sensors slowed their processing. The flickering grew in intensity. His whole body vibrated. His after burners narrowed, increasing his speed even more. The seams of his wings stretched threatening to tear. He no longer cared.

In under a minute he arrived at the hospital and transformed in midair. He landed thunderously, shattering the asphalt and then fell to his knees. His cockpit opened and his hands received the limp figure that flopped out.

Moments before a powerful, terrifying warrior, Thundercracker was reduced to a trembling, broken-sparked mech cradling the remains of his last friend. His vents cycled air in a repetitive manner, short and bursting. Grief was a thing all Cybertronians could express, but Thundercracker hadn't felt the desire nor had the luxury to convey such a weak emotion. The Seeker's wings vibrated with a terrible tremor as the pressure from his systems forced lubricants from the sides of his optics and from his neck lines.

The blue Seeker held the corpse in his hands, a cracked, precious jewel that would sparkle no more. He shuddered again. Suddenly he curled his body and arms inward to his cockpit and roared. It was a terrible, heart wrenching sound only someone overflowing with rage and grief could emit. The Decepticon's thunderous cry shook the air and for once he didn't care who heard him.

She was gone. She could not be rebuilt, nor fixed. Her soul had left the empty shell he held and he didn't know how to get it back.

The sight of the giant mech outside the hospital holding a body in his hands immediately caught the attention of the people inside. Several personnel tentatively crowded just outside the doors, unsure of what to do. Thundercracker shakily extended his hands toward the door, offering Lana's body to them. His optics were tragedy. Finally, the staff brought out a stretcher and he placed her on it. Then, in a flash she was whisked inside away from sight. Dumbly, the mech stood, and shakily walked away. He couldn't think…he couldn't speak…he was lost.

_**A/N: Firstly, I want to profusely thank Taipan Kiyru for her advice when taking on this chapter. This was **__**extremely**__** hard for me to write (hence the LONG overdue absence). Not only was it tough to plan, but killing my OC was almost heart-wrenching for me to do. BUT I do have a reason behind this tragic scene. Whether it satisfies my readers or not or merely enrages them is still up for debate. There's still one chapter I have left to write, and I hope it will explain why I had to end my OC.**_


	23. Spark Broke with Optics Open

_A/N: Hideously…hideously overdue I know. For some reason this chapter was hard to think of and write. But at long last I have found the spark to finish this story. I hope it's ok for a closure._

**A Human Friend**

"**Chapter 23: Spark-Broke with Optics Open"**

_Outside the city many hours later…_

Thundercracker's steps were so heavy, so slow. He didn't even notice the panic he instilled by trudging through the city streets; even when local authorities pelted his metal hide with bullets. The stinging sensations did nothing to penetrate the cloud of despair hanging over the Seeker's helmet. He launched from the ground, feeling the pained protest of his new wings. Like an astronaut bouncing on the moon, Thundercracker used his thrusters to jump from building to building until at last he was out of the city and he arrived at the place he now sought.

The sun was warm, shining its friendly light upon the waving grass field. A slight breeze caressed the long green strands sending it swaying in rhythmic waves. It was hypnotic, almost beautiful in its unity; as if ground and sky were dancing yet never touching. But it was all lost to the blue Seeker whom sat as a solid unmoving mountain amid the dance.

Thundercracker had returned to the special field he and Lana had met in so many times after they had parted ways as pet and master. He wasn't even sure why he had done so, but upon his arrival he merely sat down. Though his red optics were open, they did not see anything; only the thoughts in his head. How many times had he sat in this exact spot waiting for Lana's car to pull up during the wee hours of the morning? And when she arrived they would just talk about nothing really. As rare as the meetings were, Thundercracker always looked forward to them. It was even in this place that Lana showed him her dancing and where he would launch into the sky to allow her the privilege of flight. He looked up slightly the ghostly memory of her dance almost playing out in the grass. The Seeker lowered his head again, not wishing to even replay such memories.

They were only those now, memories. And he would never make more with her. She was gone; slain because of his presence. He gripped the top of his helmet with guilt. Had he only chosen to get his wings repaired elsewhere, someplace so far from Lana's home that there was no chance of her being harmed, she might be in the field with him now. But his selfish refusal to remain grounded had blinded him to those considerations. Flight, the sky, his wings…they had been everything to him; the only things that brought him solace in an otherwise contradicted existence. How many times had he taken to the skies after a particularly messy, inglorious battle if only to escape the roiling guilt in his processor? How many times had he abandoned those he and the Decepticons had slain on the ground for the clean, untainted sky above? Did he ever really forget his sins in its blue depths? No…he never really forgot…but he pretended flight was the almighty cleanser.

Now, he couldn't even try to pretend a flight would erase away his guilt. It held him to the ground like a stone, crushing him within. How could it even come to this point? How had his mind been changed so drastically? For most of his life Thundercracker had scorned the flightless; humans being no exception. He was a ruthless, battle-hardened, Decepticon Seeker—at least that's what he had always convinced himself he was. That is until the reality of his station began to gnaw away at him; the reality that no one would care if this ruthless, battle-hardened Seeker ever returned from battle. All the "good" he had done for the Decepticon cause would be forgotten, lost. He would be nothing but a data file stored in some historical analog. He thought perhaps a pet would ease the burden of that reality—perhaps give him a brief sense of what he sought. And for a time, Lana brought him solace in that role—that is until she became more than just a pet. Somehow she had slipped past his prejudice and nestled into that weak, doubting crevice he'd always had in the back of his Spark; the part he hid and hated so much. He denied the emotional infiltration of course, dismissing it as weakness for his pet. Even when the obvious had stared him in the face for so long he denied its presence, casting it aside as he had cast so many other feelings. But now with her gone even his brick wall pride could no longer keep out what he already knew.

…

_A month later on the edge of a city…_

It was a quiet evening at first; only the sound of crickets and the occasional car. But a crescendo of an approaching jet engine silenced the crickets and soon became an ominous roar. Skywarp landed heavily after transforming as if wanting his already obvious presence to be felt as well as heard. He stood fully, glancing about at the suburb that lay before him; quiet and sleeping.

"_**Not for long."**_ He thought maliciously as he sub-spaced his latest weapon.

Ever since the majority of Decepticons had retreated from Earth, Skywarp had made it his personal duty to recover the weapons technology the humans had stolen from his race. After all…it was precisely _that_ which nearly terminated Megatron. But his leader was not dead—no. Megatron _would_ return and when he did he would reward him handsomely for his work. He'd even managed, in his seemingly limitless spare time, to modify the weapons to an even more deadly functioning. But what good was improving a weapon if one could not put it to practical use? True he _could_ test it out in an unpopulated area, blow up a mountainside or annihilate some forest—but what fun was that?

Skywarp stroked the intricate rifle-like Mod as he mounted it over his current arm cannon. It made his cannon look twice as big as before. He was no scientist, but weapons were second nature to Skywarp. If he was right the Mod would enhance the destructive force of his arm cannon three times its normal capacity. Of course a field test was the only way to prove it. When the Mod connected to his weapons system, Skywarp leveled the weapon at the darkened houses.

"**Testing…testing…" **He fired twice blowing up half of a block, **"ONE! TWO!"**

Wood shrapnel, shingles, and all manners of burning material rocketed skyward instantly startling the quiet neighborhood out of its slumber. Car alarms wailed, dogs barked wildly, lights began to switch on as the humans awakened to see what had happened. Skywarp smirked beholding the destruction. His malicious mind working quickly he formulated a new test…or rather a very morbid game of "Shoot the Lights". His weapon began targeting any house that turned its lights on.

"**Testing…testing! ONE! TWO! THREE!"** he hummed blowing up three houses unfortunate enough to fit his targeting criterion.

Much to his delight with each house he destroyed the others surrounding it would instantly switch on their lights as well. More targets, more testing. He leveled his cannon, optics flashing with glee as they settled on a little bare patch surrounded by trees and houses, lights glowing.

"**This is only a test…this is only a test…"** he mockingly stated as his cannon revved up.

But instead of the blast of an arm mounted cannon, the tense, thick air was shattered with a concussive sonic boom. Skywarp had been too distracted by his pleasure to hear the hissing approach of his once wingman and he was hit full in the chest by the ear splitting sound. He stumbled back, cockpit cracking, and audio sensors disoriented. He stumbled, sensors spinning like a merry-go-round as they tried to reorient. Just as he was about to stabilize, the sound of a second pass made his head snap up. A second sonic boom split the air, hitting the black and purple jet again but this time in the back. He fell forward on his knees, sensors sent spinning again.

"**ARRG!"** he snarled, **"Why you slaggin' piece of…SHOW YOURSELF!"**

"**That's enough Warp." **Thundercracker's deep voice said somewhere close by.

Skywarp tried to find him, tried to aim a cannon toward the sound of his wingman's voice but he ended up shooting randomly in the air.

"**Hold still Traitor!"** he shouted.

Suddenly, Thundercracker shoved Skywarp to the ground on his cockpit, bracing his body weight against the mid-panels of Warp's wings and digging fingers into the seams of his flaps. The black and purple Seeker growled with discomfort, trying to wiggle free. But the hold was designed to keep a Seeker pinned—at least until Warp's senses cleared and he could teleport away.

"**Let go of me you pit-slaggin' Traitor!"**

"**I SAID that's enough Warp!"** Thundercracker growled, tightening his hold. **"Now listen up and listen good, I'm not going to repeat myself. You are going to leave this place and take your sorry afterburners as far as you can from here."**

"**Or what?"** the black Seeker spat.

"**I'll do no more than what you've done to me,"** was the cold reply.

Skywarp laughed mockingly, **"You got what you deserved Traitor! When Megatron returns he'll have you executed like an Autobot!"**

"**I'm no traitor." **Thundercracker growled, **"And what makes you THINK Megatron will come back?"**

"**The Decepticons were destined to conquer this planet. Megatron said it himself."** Warp said with certainty. **"This planet is too valuable to just abandon…and when Megatron returns I'll be the one in his favor. And YOU will be destined for the scrapheap with the rest of the Autobots."**

Thundercracker forced his wingman into the dirt as his temper rose**, "I am NO Autobot! I will NEVER be an Autobot!"**

"**Deserter…Autobot…doesn't matter."** Skywarp spat. **"Your fate is still the same." **he tilted his head toward the devastated neighborhood, **"Just like those humans…" **his head slightly turned to TC a vicious glow in his optics, "…**just like YOUR human."**

A tender wire struck, Thundercracker snarled and slammed Skywarp's head against the ground brutally, **"So you **_**did**_** know!"**

Skywarp shook his helmet and then laughed dryly, "**Oh, not at first…not until the news feeds were buzzing about a blue jet robot dropping off a young woman at the hospital. Then I knew." **The Seeker hissed, **"Funny how you say you're not an Autobot…because only an Autobot would do something that pathetic."**

Just as TC was about to retort, Warp's wings dematerialized from beneath his hands as he teleported. Apparently his sensors had cleared. Thundercracker whirled to the left, Warp's favorite angle of attack and sure enough the purple and black Seeker appeared, cannon aimed. With a deft swat, Thundercracker hit Skywarp's cannon sideways away from his head as it fired. He swung in and delivered a powerful punch into Skywarp's middle. The black Seeker flew back but suddenly teleported again. Thundercracker realized Warp would not attack the same way twice and tried to prepare himself. Suddenly a fist impacted his face, throwing him back. He looked up only to see the blur of a thruster foot connecting with the underside of his chin. TC fell on his back, sensors desperately spinning to reorient. Skywarp slammed a foot down on TC's neck, kinking off hydraulic and energon lines that fed his processor. Thundercracker choked as he gripped the foot to help alleviate the deadly pressure.

From the haze he could hear Warp, **"Just admit it TC. No TRUE Decepticon would do that."**

TC flashed his optics balefully and hissed, **"She was…my friend."**

"**Friend?"** Skywarp snorted with a short laugh. **"**_**I**_** was your friend!"**

Thundercracker suddenly gripped Skywarp's thruster and bent it back at an angle it was not accustomed which made the black Seeker snarl and withdraw briefly.

"**You never were a real friend Warp..."** TC growled, rising up into a kneeling position.

Skywarp narrowed his optics with a ready arm cannon, **"I was your ONLY friend!"**

TC shook his head, **"Until you shot me down. If you were **_**half**_** the friend Lana was to me, we wouldn't be in this situation."**

"**That miserable human!"** Skywarp shouted with rage. **"We've known each other for millions of stellar cycles, fought and shed Energon on battle fields together and you have the ball bearings to put a disgusting flesh wad before ALL THAT!"**

"**And after ALL that **_**you**_** turned on me in a second." **TC spat back.

"**YOU were the traitor! You betrayed me and your faction for a human!"** Skywarp snarled.

"**I'll tell you this much Warp…even after all the wrong I did against her, Lana STILL treated me like a friend…more than YOU ever did."**

Skywarp's optics were thin slits, his raised cannon arms shaking with fury. With a roar he shot at Thundercracker who was already launching from the ground with flaming thrusters.

He gave chase shouting, **"Then DIE like your 'friend' TRAITOR!"**

Both mechs were milliseconds from tearing into each other when suddenly a foreign laser bolt tore up the dirt between them, causing them both to whirl around to see the attacker. Three sets of blue optics glowed out of the dark neighborhood.

"**Hold it right thar Decepticons!"** Ironhide's coarse voice drawled out from the dark.

Skywarp sneered at them and then at TC, **"Looks like your 'friends' have arrived."**

The three Autobots steadily came into view: Ironhide, Prowl, and Drift.

Prowl sternly barked in his authoritarian tone, **"Surrender now! Disconnect your weapons and raise your hands" **

The two Seekers didn't move.

"**I will not repeat myself."** Prowl warned, all three Autobots readying their weapons.

Skywarp scowled at them and then at TC. The murderous look said it all and TC side-stepped just in time to avoid a blast to his cockpit. Instead it impacted his arm and lower shoulder, causing him to turn sharply and kneel. Milliseconds before the Autobots opened fire, Skywarp teleported and when he reappeared overhead he flew away with a roar of engines. He was shot at repeatedly but his Seeker's speed put him out of danger.

Thundercracker growled, holding his opened arm metal, leaking Energon. In any other time he would've used the distraction to jet away but…he couldn't. There was something he had to do. He backed away slowly but Ironhide had already drawn a bead on him.

"**Hold it Thundercracker. Don't you move another step."**

The other two aimed laser rifles at him as well. Thundercracker gripped his wounded arm but held still.

"**Relinquish your weapons."** Prowl ordered.

The blue Seeker shook his helmet, **"Not going to happen, Bot. Just leave me be."**

Ironhide inclined his head a bit, **"I thought Skywarp was your wingman. Why would he shoot ya?"**

Thundercracker gave the weapons specialist a quick glance, **"You outta know…you were there."**

Drift, the former Decepticon, pieced it together quickly, **"He stopped the bomb over New York. For the other Cons like Skywarp that was an act of treason."** he then asked.** "What became of you after New York?"**

Thundercracker shook his helmet again**, "It doesn't matter. Point is, I'm an outcast now and don't want any trouble. So just let me be."**

"**How do we know this isn't your doing?"** Prowl demanded, gesturing toward the devastated neighborhood behind him.

The blue Decepticon frowned, **"That was Warp's handiwork. I stopped him."**

"**And why should we believe that scrap? Why would you come here if not to destroy something?"** Ironhide asked with great suspicion.

"**It's none of your business. My purpose here is my own…and it's not to destroy anything."**

"**It **_**is **_**our business when humans are involved. Tell us your purpose here."** Prowl insisted sternly.

Thundercracker darkened his optics and then turned his back to them, **"My purpose is my own. When it is done I will leave."**

"**Don't move!" **Prowl shouted.

The Seeker glanced over his shoulder, **"If you feel the need to shoot a mech who's on a peaceful mission then by all means, shoot me in the back."**

The three Autobots hesitated and that was just enough to allow Thundercracker to shoot off the ground. They all aimed at him but just as soon as he arced upward he was descending about a mile away amid a stand of trees.

"**What is he doin?"** Ironhide puzzled.

At once Drift transformed and drove in that direction. Ironhide and Prowl followed suit.

…

Thundercracker knew he wouldn't have much time but he only needed a few moments. It wasn't chance that had brought him to this neighborhood that Skywarp was attacking. Any other neighborhood wouldn't have mattered to the blue Seeker but this one…this one was different. Thundercracker landed outside the little iron gate and easily stepped over it. Two steps forward and a half step to the side brought him to the place he sought. He knelt down amid the polished, engraved stones and rested his hand atop the grassy spot where Lana had been buried. (A strange custom this burial of the deceased) The blue Seeker stroked the grass gently. He said nothing, for there was no one to say his words to and he was never one to speak of his feelings aloud. But had he spoken what was on his processor, it would've gone something like:

"_**Hey, Lana. Don't worry; I didn't let him desecrate your place. He probably won't come back here anymore…I know it's too late but…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never treated you the way you deserved. You were…the only real friend I ever had…and I never appreciated it until now. I hope in whatever Matrix humans go to when they die, I hope you are there and you are happy…I'm going to stay a little while longer, Lana. Stupid, I know. There's nothing here for me now…but there's nothing out there either. One day I'll come up with a plan and find a new life elsewhere. I…I wish you could've gone with me…but even if you were alive I think you would've said no. I'm sorry…"**_

But being a mech of few words, that little monologue never reached hearing audios or ears. There was only a silent mech kneeling before the grave of his only true friend in silent repose. That was the scene the three Autobots beheld when they arrived. None said a word, not understanding nor believing the strange behavior of the dangerous Seeker. After several moments, Thundercracker gave the grave site a final pat and stood up, completely ignoring the Autobots watching him from a distance. They didn't try to stop him and they didn't fire upon him when he launched from the ground again and took off into the dark sky. He soared through night and cloud, wishing fondly for something he had never wished for before: a passenger.


End file.
